Troubles: A New Generation!
by Ainat
Summary: New students entered in WWE High School and it means: MORE TROUBLES! Characters: Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Maryse Ouellet, Michelle McCool, Natalya Neidhart, others.
1. Welcome Back

**Hi!!! So, after read your opinion I decided to post my new story...I really hope you like it!!!! Like you already know, Jeff Hardy will be one of the main characters...In this first chapter you will meet the other main characters and you will read some references about the old WWE students (who are now in WWE University) **

**Title: ****Troubles: A New Generation!**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: New students entered on WWE High School and it means: MORE TROUBLES!!! Jeff is the new trouble maker...Shannon is his best friend...Maryse is the French Bimbo...Michelle is the sweet angel with a crush on Jeff...Will they survive? **

**Characters: Read to find out**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- Wake up Sleeping Beauty! - Shannon said throwing a pillow to Jeff's face

- Just more five minutes! - Jeff said. Jeff and Shannon were in their second year in the WWE High School

- The classes start in five minutes - Shannon said

- What? - Jeff said very confuse and looked to the clock and saw it wasn't working - You must be joking…I could swear it was working last night

- Jeff, hurry up! - Shannon said and walked out of the bedroom. Very quickly Jeff walked out of his bed and changed his clothes.

"I'm going to be so late" he thought to himself and ran from out of the bedroom to the classroom

* * *

- So, you went in a date with him, but just because he didn't want to kiss you, you thought he was gay? - Natalya asked to Maryse while the two were walking to the classroom

- Yes - Maryse said and Natalya started laughing - Why are you laughing?

- Well, you thought a guy was gay because he didn't want to kiss you - Nattie said - Don't you think that that is a lot of confidence on yourself?

- You are supposed to be my friend - Maryse said a little mad letting Nattie to enter in the classroom. When she was entering Jeff passed at her front - Hey! - Maryse said very mad to Jeff who ignored her and sat in the last row - When will the Hardy boy grow up?

- Why are you always complaining with him? - Natalya asked while the two were sitting in their places

- Maybe because of his hair? - Maryse said very laud so then Jeff could hear - Some people should learn good manners

- And some of them should learn how not to act like a w…- Jeff was going to say but in that moment Teddy entered in the classroom

- Mr Hardy, look out with your language - Teddy said entering in the classroom and a smile appeared in Maryse's face looking to Jeff

- I was going to say that she needed to learn how not to act like a weasel - Jeff said and Maryse lost her smile - I wasn't going to say anything bad!

- You know I remember the last time I saw a two students fighting so much - Teddy said looking to Maryse and Jeff

- Did they end up killing each other? - Shannon asked

- No, they end up dating - Teddy said and all the class started laughing. Maryse and Jeff looked to each other

- Who were they? - another student asked. His name was Kofi Kingston

- Mr Hardy you should know them - Teddy said and Jeff looked to him - They are friends of your brother, Matt

- Well, the only person that Matt presented me was Amy - Jeff said to Teddy - You know Amy Dumas?

- Yes, Mr Hardy I know who she is - Teddy said

- But who are they? - Natalya asked - Who were those students?

- Miss Keibler and Mr Cena - Teddy said and looked to the backboard - Yes Mr Cena is the one that is helping the football coach

- Now you know why he didn't want to kiss you - Natalya said joking to Maryse who looked to her a little mad

- Even your friends can stand you - Jeff whispered to Maryse who ignored him

- Now, if you don't mind I want to start my class - Teddy said and turned to the blackboard

* * *

- So, you and Maryse will end up dating - Shannon said when they walked out of the classroom but Jeff ignored him - C'mon, it wouldn't be so bad!

- I'll never date the French Bimbo - Jeff replied and the two walked to the football field to meet Evan and Bryan

- Never say never - Shannon whispered but once again Jeff ignored him

* * *

- Everyone knows he likes you - Nattie said to her best friend Maryse. The two were in the bathroom - Tell me you don't feel anything for Jack Swagger?

- I don't want to date a guy who spends more time in the mirror than I - Maryse said fixing her blonde hair

- I guess it will not be hard to find - the two heard a voice saying. They turned around and stayed face-to-face with Michelle and Brie Bella

- Je ne parle pas avec ecum - Maryse said in French and walked out of the bathroom and Nattie followed

- What did you say? - Nattie asked confuse

- I don't talk with scum - Maryse said with a smile in her face - Let's go meet Nikki before she gets mad with us

* * *

- How I hate them - Brie said Michelle - I don't know what my sister sees on Maryse…She is such a bitch

- Did you heard about the Halloween party? - Michelle asked and Brie nodded with her head - Should we go?

- I heard Jeff is going - Brie said and a smile appeared in Michelle's face - Why don't you try to make him invite you?

Before Michelle could answer they heard the door being open - I have been looking for you - Eve said entering in the bathroom - I hate when you let me alone

- Sorry - Michelle and Brie said at the same time

- Help me convince Michelle to go talk with Jeff and make him invite her to the Halloween party - Brie said

- I saw him and Shannon walking to the stands - Eve said

- C'mon - Brie said and grabbed Michelle's arm and then pushed out of the bathroom

* * *

- You will not convince me to use a costume - Jeff said to his friends

- You paint your hair with three different colours - Brian said looking to Jeff's hair which was paint with blue and green and it could be seen some purple - Why do you care about the costume so much?

- You can wear a costume…I'm not going to use a costume - Jeff replied

- Fine - Shannon said and looked to football - Our little friends are coming to here!

- What the hell do they want now? - Evan said and looked to the same direction Shannon was looking and saw Jack Swagger, Chris Masters and Tyson Kidd walking to them

- Hello ladies - Jack said with a smile in his face

- Do you wish something? - Shannon asked them

- You heads a in a stick - Masters answered and then looked to Jeff - We didn't forget what you did last year

- You are talking about what? - Jeff asked - Oh, change the blood results? I just wanted the people know the truth…they needed to know you use steroids

- Look out with what you say - Tyson said mad

- What will you do? - Brian asked - We are four…you are only three

- No, they are only two - Evan said and everyone looked to him - You can't forget Master's brain doesn't count

- I'm going to kick your ass - Masters said walking to Jeff, but Jack grabbed his arm

- I'm so scared - Jeff said laughing

- You are just like your brother and his friends…you never know when shut up your mouth - Master said very angry and then a smile appeared in his face - I guess it is a disease because even the little whore of his girlfriend doesn't know when to shut her mouth

- What did you say about Amy? - Jeff asked putting on his feet. He didn't wait for Masters repeated again and punched him in the face.

The football coach who was passing in there in that moment saw the seven boys fighting - What is going on here? - he yelled and the seven boys looked to him

Any of them answered and shared looks between them

- Come with me to Vince's officer - the man said very mad with what happened

* * *

- Sorry for be late - Nattie said Nikki when she and Maryse sat at her side around a table in the cafeteria

- Jack was looking for you - Nikki said looking to Maryse - He gave me a message to you

- What does he wants? - Maryse asked

- He wants to know if you want to go to the Halloween party with him - Nikki answered - And he wants the answer today because the party is this weekend

- Je ne crédite pas **(I can't believe)** - Maryse whispered to herself and the other two looked to her

- What are you going to do? - Natalya asked

- He is hot - Nikki said

- I'm not going with him to the damn party - Maryse answered to her friend and in that moment they saw Jeff, Shannon, Brian, Evan, Jack, Masters and Tyson with the football coach walking to Vince's officer

- What have Tyson done now? - Natalya asked looking to her boyfriend

- I guess they had one more fight - Nikki said looking to the seven boys and in that moment saw her twin sister, Michelle and Eve appearing from the school hall

* * *

- Why they spend the most part of their time in Vince's office? - Michelle asked looking to the boys

- Because they start punching each other in the middle of the school - Eve answered and in that moment the bell rang to the students back to the classrooms - I need to go or Bischoff will kill me if I get late

- You lost your opportunity - Brie said Michelle

- I have three more days to talk with Jeff - Michelle said and Nikki, Natalya and Maryse passed at her side

- Loser - Nikki whispered to her twin sister

- Your beloved Jeff is in troubles - Nattie joked with Michelle who looked to her surprise

- Au revoir **(Goodbye)** - Maryse said and sent a kiss to the two girls

- How do they know I like Jeff? - Michelle asked very concern

- Maybe I said something to Nikki before she go to their side - Brie confessed with a little smile in her face - I'm sorry!

- Oh my god - Michelle whispered "I'm so death" she thought to herself looking to Maryse and her friends

* * *

**Hope everyone liked the first chapter. I know it hadn't a lot of "action" in this chapter, but I only wanted to present the characters who will be involved in the story**

**Sorry for the grammar mistkaes and I need to say sorry for my french...It has already been a while since the last time I wrote something in french (I understand french a lot better than I write) so, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**P.S.: I don't know when I'm going to post a new chapter, but I promise it will be soon**


	2. Detention Room and Invites

**Hi!!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Hope everyone likes it...**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ****Breakingdawn105****, ****Joey Hirasame****, ****Cro009****, ****nydivaa0x****, ****ANNAXXMCCOOL**** and friendfan11 for the reviews!!!! YOU ROCK!!!**

**It is a small chapter, but once again I hope you like it!!!**

**Read and Review!!!**

* * *

Detention Room

- When I get free from plagues, new plagues decide to appear - Ted said sat in his chair reading a book - Why don't you get well together?

- Because they are assholes - Jeff answered

- Mr Hardy, look out with your language - Ted said

- If we are assholes, what do you think you are? - Jack asked Jeff

- Why don't you go after your French Bimbo? - Jeff said and looked Jack - I already told you millions of times: Guys aren't my thing

- I'm going to kick your ass - Jack said and putted on his feet

- Mr Swagger is better you calm down or you will spend the rest of the year in this room - Ted said

- No one spends a year on detention - Tyson said

- In fact…- Masters whispered and they looked to him - What?

- What are you talking about? - Jack asked with curiosity

- The asshole of the coach's assistant spend a year on detention - Master told - And Eric Bischoff's daughter too

- Wait…that man has a daughter? - Brian asked very surprise - How can a man like him have a daughter?

- Just to remember I'm in this room - Teddy said without took his eyes from the book - Miss Keibler is his daughter

- I need to know who that Keibler is - Evan said

- You don't want to know that psycho - Masters said

- You only say that because she hit you…she was the one who putted you with a black eye in the beginning of the last year - Teddy commented and everyone started laughing

- A girl hit you? - Shannon joked - We really must meet that girl

- She has a boyfriend - Teddy informed and looked to Jeff - Are you sure you don't know your brother's friends?

- I already told you…I only know Amy! The others I only heard the names - Jeff replied and looked to his clock "Only two minutes more" he thought to himself

- Who is the boyfriend? - Jack asked looking to Masters

- Cena - Masters answered

- I never see such a group of guys - Teddy said and they looked to him - I thought gossip was for girls

Before someone had time to answer the bell rang. Jeff and Shannon were the first walking out of the room followed by Evan and Brian

* * *

Michelle who was sat in one bench in the school park saw Jeff walking out of the school, followed by his friends

- It is my chance - Michelle whispered and walked to them - Hi!

- Hi! - the four said at the same time

- Well, we need to go - Shannon said and grabbed Evan by one arm and Bryan by another - See you later

- Bye - Jeff said to his friends and looked to Michelle

- So, what happened? - Michelle asked him

- The usual - Jeff answered - Where are your friends?

- They had things to do - Michelle answered with a little smile in her face "They aren't here because I decided to wait for you" she thought to herself - Are you going to the Halloween party?

- Why is everyone so happy with that party? - Jeff asked and saw Michelle losing her smile - Well…I see why everyone is happy for it, but I just can't handle the idea of use a costume

- I guess you aren't going - Michelle exclaimed

- I'm going - Jeff correct her - I just will not wear a costume

- So, see you there - Michelle said - I'm going with Eve and Brie

- If you want we could go all together - Jeff said with a smile and a smile appeared in Michelle's face again - Shannon, Evan and Brian are going too to the party…We can meet in the dorm building at eight…I only need to talk with the guys, but I'm sure they will accept

- Sure - Michelle said "It is better than nothing" Michelle thought - See, you tomorrow

- Bye - Jeff said and turned around and then walked out of there leaving Michelle behind

* * *

Next Day

- That was amazing Jeff - King said Jeff with a smile in face but very quickly lost it - But, what did I tell you about security? I don't want to see more Swanton Bombs in my class…Next two

Jeff and Shannon sat on the floor and Jack and Tyson walked to the ring

- Does every teacher around here have something against me? - Jeff asked Shannon

- Well, last year you made their life a living hell, so, yes they have something against you - Shannon answered him

- Maybe they have something against you because you are an "imbécile" - Maryse whispered to Jeff's hear who looked to her

- Glad we are not all like you - Jeff said with a smile in his face - Because if we were, we would all be a group of self centred

- Go to the hell - Maryse replied

- First the ladies - Jeff replied without lose his smile and turned to the front again - I hate that girl

- So much sexual tension - Shannon whispered and Jeff looked to him

- What did you say? - Jeff asked

- Anything - Shannon said with a smile in his face

* * *

- Fifty dollars - Shannon said when he was in the locker room with Evan - They will get together

- No way I'm going to bet my money something, I know, I will lose - Evan said and then a smile appeared in his face - Only…

- Only what? - Shannon asked

- Only if we put a deadline - Evan answered - What do you think?

- I bet fifty dollars that something will happen between them in the next two weeks - Shannon said - Do you accept?

- Sure - Evan said

- What were you talking about? - Jeff asked walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist

- I forgot something outside - Shannon said Jeff and walked out of the locker room

"What will he do?" Evan thought to himself

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language)**

**Next Chapter Summary: What is Shannon planing?**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. One Bet, Two Girls

**HELLO!!!! So, I wrote this chapter some moments ago and I decided to post it today...I really hope everyone enjoys it...I can say I had a lot of fun writting this chapter. I guess this will be one of my favourite chapters...**

**Thanks to everyone who read past chapters and thanks too to ****Cro009****, ****Breakingdawn105****, ****friendfan11**** and ****Joey Hirasame**** for the reviews...YOU ARE AMAZING!!!! Your reviews mean a lot to me...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Are you sure? - Shannon asked one girl who was walking out of the girls' locker room

- Yes, she is the only inside - the girl answered and then walked out of there leaving Shannon behind "I'm going to win my 50 dollars" Shannon thought very happy and in that moment saw Jeff walking out of the locker room

- Look, I need to go - Jeff said Shannon - Then you call me and I tell you where I'm

- I have something to show you- Shannon said and Jeff looked to him - Come with me…

- What are you planning? - Jeff asked Shannon and saw him opening the janitor's closet door - I'm not going to enter in there with you

- C'mon I need to show you something - Shannon said and pushed Jeff inside the closet and then closed the door. Picking up some brooms, he took them from his front and showed Jeff the way to enter in the conducts

- When did you find this? - Jeff asked very surprise

- Some weeks ago - Shannon answered

- Great…- Jeff said without enthusiasm and then turned around to get out of there - I need to go

- Don't you want to see to where this is going? - Shannon asked and stopped Jeff

- No - Jeff answered - I'm trying don't have more problems until the rest of the month or Vince will kick my ass

"What am I going to do?" Shannon thought and then a smile appeared in his face. Opening the door he walked out of there. When Jeff was following him, he locker the door

- What are you doing? - Jeff asked a little mad

- Look, I'll take a shower…if you want to get out of here, you will need to go by the conduct - with those words Shannon walked out of there leaving Jeff behind "Why does he want me to enter here?" Jeff thought confuse looking to the conduct

Jeff knelled and started crawling by the conduct "Why Shannon only founds these places? With my luck, I'll end up in Vince's officer" he thought very mad and in that moment saw a grade. Looking by it, he saw it was to a locker room. Before he had time to crawl out of there the grade broke and he fell to the floor.

- Damn it! - Jeff whispered to himself feeling some pain in his back "Let it be the boys locker room" he thought and putted on his feet. Looking around, he saw it was the girls' locker room "Is better I get out of here" he thought and turned around to stay face-to-face with a familiar face

- What are you doing here? - Maryse yelled Jeff very mad. "Keep your eyes on her face" Jeff thought looking to her naked body. Noticing to where Jeff was looking, very quickly Maryse grabbed a towel and rolled up it around her naked body. Then she looked to the place from where Jeff had fallen - You were spying…

- I wasn't spying - Jeff replied looking for the first time to her face - Do you think I would lose my time spying you? Spying you, Maryse?

- You have three seconds to get out of here before I start screaming - Maryse informed Jeff - Un…Deux…

- How many times will I need to say to you to stop talk with French? - Jeff asked Maryse - I never had French lessons in all my life

- Trois! - Maryse said and then started screaming. Jeff without know what to do, covered her mouth with his hand. Without noticed what he was going to do, very surprise, Maryse left the towel fall to the floor

- I'm already out - Jeff said Maryse stopping covering her mouth and then ran out of there

"I'm going to kill Shannon" Jeff thought walking by the school hall "I saw Maryse…I saw Maryse naked…Oh my god, I'm going to have nightmares"

* * *

Evan and Brian were in the canteen lunching waiting for Shannon and Jeff

- Hi - Kofi said and sat at their side - Do you know what I saw when I was walking out of the locker room?

- Will we care about what you saw? - Brian asked

- Yes you will - Kofi answered and the other two looked to him with attention - I saw Jeff walking out of the girls' locker room

- Really? - Evan asked "Now, I know why Shannon was so happy" Evan thought to himself "He is trying to put them together, so them I lose my fifty dollars"

- Earth calling Evan - Brian said and Evan looked to him - Did you hear what I asked?

- I have something to do - Evan said looking to Michelle's table. She was sat in there with Brie

- Where are you going? - Kofi asked and saw him walking to Michelle

* * *

- So, you talked with Jeff and now we are all going together to the Halloween party? - Brie asked and Michelle nodded with her head - It was supposed you two go together

- I went to talk with him about the party and I said I was going with you and Eve - Michelle - I was hoping him to ask me to go with him, but he said we could go all together

- I guess is better than nothing - Brie said

- It was what I thought - Michelle replied and in that moment saw Evan walking to her

- Hi - Evan said - May I sit?

- Sure - Michelle answered confuse and then looked to Brie who was confused too

- So, did you see Jeff today? - Evan asked and she looked to him confuse

- In the physical education class, as you - Michelle answered - Why are you asking?

- Didn't you see him after it? - Evan asked - Like, after take a shower?

- No - Michelle answered

- Evan, you look strange - Brie said and he looked to her - Did you drink something?

- How funny - Evan said with sarcasm and then looked to Michelle again - Are you positive sure you didn't talk or see Jeff?

- Yes - Michelle said one more time - Why? Why do you want to know if I saw Jeff?

- Anything important…Well, nice to talk with you…I need to go - Evan said and then walked back to the table were Brian and Kofi were "So, until now anything happened between them…I still having my fifty dollars" Evan thought very happy

* * *

- What was that? - Brie asked very confuse with what just happened

- I have no idea - Michelle answered her confuse too

- Hi! - Eve said and sat at her side - Sorry for being late, but the Bischoff wasn't letting us get out of the classroom…Why I never have classes with you?

- Why did he want to know if I saw Jeff? - Michelle asked and bit her lip - Do you think something wrong happened with him?

- What happened? - Eve asked confuse

- Evan came here asking us for Jeff - Brie answered Eve and then with a smile in her face looked to Michelle - I'm sure anything wrong happened with him…

- I really hope so - Michelle said concern

* * *

**Now you know why I had fun writting this chapter: First, Jeff saw Maryse naked and second, Shannon made the bet thinking in Maryse and Evan made the bet thinking in Michelle (Now you know why I called this chapter "One Bet, Two Girls")...What do you think will happen when they realized what happened? **

**Well, hope you liked this chapter...Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes**

**REVIEW**


	4. French Dictionary

**HI!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ****nydivaa0x****, ****Cro009****, ****ANNAXXMCCOOL****, friendfan11 and ****XxMusicxAddictxX**** for the reviews...YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Hope everyone likes this new chapter...A new character will appear!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- You look too quiet - Natalya said laying in Maryse's bed at her side - Did happen something?

"Asshole" Maryse thought to herself thinking in what happened some hours ago between her and Jeff

- Are you fine Maryse? - Nattie asked a little concern with her friend - You can't be like that because Jack made you accept his invite…I'm sure it will not be so bad!

- Do you really want to know what happened? - Maryse asked and Natalya nodded with her head - Well, I was walking out of shower when I saw Jeff Hardy inside our locker room…he had just fallen from a conduct…I'm like this because I think the guys have been spying us

- Jeff saw you naked? - Natalya asked very surprise - Is he still alive?

- Did you hear what I said? - Maryse asked a little mad - Those assholes have been spying us

- Jeff saw you naked and stills alive? - Natalya asked very surprise - Oh my god…I would love to see Jeff's expression looking to you

- Why? - Maryse asked confuse

- You have an amazing body - Nattie answered

- Only the right eyes have the right to look to my body…Jeff eyes don't deserve look to me - Maryse answered a little mad - Nattie, why aren't you worried? The guys have been spying us

- I'm worried, but I still trying to understand how Jeff stills alive - Natalya answered and in that moment they saw the door being open

- Hi - Nikki said with a smile and closed the door - I have the Halloween costumes

- Look, we can go talk with Vince and then you can make Jeff spend some time on detention - Nattie suggested and saw a smile appearing in Maryse's face

- You are a genius - Maryse said with a big smile in her face and grabbed her purse - See you later

- Where is she going? - Nikki asked confused

- She is going to talk with Vince - Natalya answered and then walked to the clothes Nikki had putted on top of the bed

- I hope anyone has the same costume than us - Nikki commented

- I really hope so - Nattie said and putted Maryse's costume on her bed - I really hope none has the same than Maryse or she will have a stroke

In that moment Nattie's cell phone rang and she saw it was Tyson

- Who was? - Nikki asked

- Tyson - Natalya answered and grabbed her jacket - I'm going to meet him…See you later

- Bye - Nikki said "Is better I back to my room" Nikki thought. Picking up her costume, she walked out of the bedroom

* * *

- Look out with the paintings - Jeff said when heard Shannon opening the bedroom door. With a brush on his hands he turned around - And look out with the paints

- Do you mind advise me when you decided to paint? - Shannon said trying to enter in the room without destroy anything - Did happen something interesting today?

- No, but it will happen - Jeff answered and looked to the painting he was doing - I'm going to kill you…

- Why? - Shannon asked

- Because of you I'm going to have nightmares to the rest of my life - Jeff answered

- C'mon…what happened? - Shannon asked full of curiosity

- You only need to know I'm going to kill you - Jeff replied and in that moment they heard a knock on the door

- Come in - Shannon said and the person who was at the door opened it

- Mr McMahon wants to talk with you Jeff - Teddy said and Jeff looked to him confuse "I'm sure I didn't do anything" Jeff thought

- May I know what have I done? - Jeff asked putting the brush inside a glass of water

- Some incident in the girls' locker room - Teddy answered

- I'm going to kill the French bimbo - Jeff whispered and walked to the door - Take care of my paintings

- You don't need to worry - Shannon said watching his best friend walking out of the room "I can't wait to know what happened between Jeff and Maryse" Shannon thought very happy "Evan is so going to pay me"

- You and I need to talk - Evan said entering in the bedroom

- Look out with the paintings and the paints - Shannon said but it was already too late and Evan had already spilled one bottle of pain to the floor - Great!

- Shut up - Evan said - You and I need to talk

- I already heard that - Shannon replied

- You can't interfere - Evan said and Shannon looked to him confuse - They need to get together alone, you can't make them get together!

- I don't remember combine that with you - Shannon said - Why? Did I already win my fifty dollars?

- No - Evan answered - I heard what happened in the girls' locker room and I went to talk with her and anything happened between them

- You went to talk with her? - Shannon asked very surprise "You went to talk with Maryse?" he thought - Didn't she send you to hell?

- Why should she send me to hell? - Evan said "Michelle would never send me to hell…why is he asking that?" he thought confuse - Look, they need to get together with anyone interfere…You can't interfere

- Are you with afraid? - Shannon asked him

- No...- Evan said - If you try to make them get together, I'll try to break them apart…

- Fine - Shannon said crossing his fingers without Evan see - I'll not do anything more! I will not interfere anymore

- Great - Evan said with a smile and then looked to the paint it was on the bedroom - I'm going to get something to clean this

* * *

Michelle was laid in her bedroom bed reading a magazine when Eve entered in the bedroom.

- I saw Jeff with Ted - Eve said and sat in Michelle's bed - I guess he is going to make a visit to Vince

- How he always ends up in Vince's office? - Michelle asked taking her eyes from the magazine - Couldn't he spend a day without do anything wrong?

- Well, he could but then he would not be the Jeff we know and I think you wouldn't like him - Eve said and a smile appeared in Michelle's face

- That is true - Michelle said with a smile in her face

- I already have a costume to the party - Eve informed Michelle - I'll be a Ninja turtle

- Aren't you too old to wear that costume? - Michelle asked but Eve ignored her - If you want to see mine, it inside the closet

Eve walked to the closet and opened it - Don't you think it is too short? - Eve asked looking to the costume - I don't think they would let you wear it at Army

- It is only a costume - Michelle replied - And I need to make Jeff look to me

- So, the costume makes part of your plan to make Jeff look to you? - Eve asked and saw Michelle blushing - You are too much girl next door

- I'm not - Michelle said in her defence and in that moment they started hearing a lot of noise coming from the hall. Walking out of the bed, Michelle walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Eve followed and the two stayed on the door looking to what was happening.

- She is back? - Eve asked very surprise - I thought she would only back next week

- Looks alike she decided to back sooner - Michelle said looking to Milena Roucka who was entering in her bedroom. Milena shared it with Natalya and Maryse

- One more to mess with us - Eve commented

- C'mon Milena never messed with us - Michelle said walked to her bed once again - We only assume she is a bitch because she and Maryse are friends…

- How can anyone like Maryse? - Eve asked closing the door

- Jack likes her…- Michelle said - You know, I think they are perfect for each other

- Why? - Eve asked

- Because Maryse loves herself and Jack loves himself…They would be the "Self-Centred" couple - Michelle said with a smile and Eve laughed

* * *

- Miss Ouellet, are you sure it was Jeff Hardy? - Vince asked Maryse who looked to him a little mad

- Yes, Mr McMahon I'm sure - Maryse said with a fake smile on her face "Why should I come here and lie?" she thought and then bit her lip "Because you did the same thing last year" - It was Jeff

Some moments after, the two heard a knock on the door and Jeff entered in the room

- Nice to see again in my office Mr Hardy - Vince said and Jeff sat a chair in front of Vince's desk, and sat at Maryse's side - It is the second time you come to my office in two days

- Well, I love this office - Jeff said with a smile on his face

- Miss Ouellet said you were spying the girls in the locker room by a conduct, is that true? - Vince asked Jeff

- First thing, only a girl was inside the locker room…Second thing, I wasn't spying anyone…I entered in the conducts because a stupid bet I did - Jeff stared explained and then looked to Maryse - And last thing, when I saw where I was and who was in there, I only wanted to run way, because I didn't want to have nightmares

- Vous souhaitez avoir une petite amie comme moi (**You wish to have a girlfriend like me**) - Maryse said very mad

- How many times do I need to tell you I don't understand French? - Jeff asked Maryse

- Crétin - Maryse whispered but Jeff heard "I need a French dictionary" he thought to himself

- Mr McMahon, do you remember what she did last year? - Jeff asked - She came here and told you I was stalking your daughter

- I want you two out of my office right now - Vince said very mad

- You aren't going to do anything against him? - Maryse asked very surprise

- Get out of my office now - Vince yelled and Maryse and Jeff walked out of the office

- Maryse, do you think I would lose my time watching you? - Jeff asked with a big smile when the two were walking by the school hall

- I know you prefer Michelle - Maryse said

- What are you talking? - Jeff asked confuse

- Don't you? Guys are so stupid - Maryse said and putted a smile on her face - Michelle a le béguin pour vous **(Michelle has a crush on you)** - with those words Maryse walked out of there leaving Jeff very confuse

"I need a dictionary" Jeff thought to himself and turned around - Looks alike I'm going to make my first visit to the library - Jeff said

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...**

**Milena is the new character...she will have her first talk next chapter!!! Oh, and Evan and Shannon still without realize they are talking about different girls...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**NOTE: The Halloween customes the girls will wear will be the same they used in the last Halloween conteste (I think it was in the Cyber Sunday)**


	5. Halloween Party: Michelle

**Hi!!!! New month, new chapter!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter...Hope you enjoyed it! Thans to JBW_619 (Thanks for defend my story), ****Cro009**** and ****XxMusicxAddictxX**** for the reviews...YOU ROCK!!! Now, WWE campion (I think you should have wrote "champion" and not "campion") you have your opinion about my story, and I respect it, but at least you could say why you think such thing about my story. If you are reading this, please tell me why you think my story is the gayest story EVER...**

**Hope everyone ejoyes this new chapter...READ and REVIEW!!!!**  


* * *

Halloween Party

- Do you have any idea about what the French bimbo has been calling us during the past year? - Jeff asked Shannon lied in his bed reading some words from the dictionary

- No, and I really don't want to know - Shannon answered getting ready to the Halloween Party

- I'm going to kill her - Jeff whispered

- Did you already noticed how much important you give to Maryse? - Shannon asked Jeff but this one ignored him

- Yeah, you give her too much important to someone who says that doesn't care about her - Evan said and in that moment they heard a knock on the door. Without wait for an answer, Brian entered in the bedroom

- Are you ready? - he asked his friends and then looked to Jeff - Looks alike you decided to dress something

- Don't joke with my costume - Jeff replied putting on his feet. He was wearing a zombie outfit - I'm not the one who is going like a Ninja Turtle…How old are you, anyway?

Evan looked to Jeff, but didn't answer and walked to the bedroom main door - Can we go? - Evan asked

- Sure - Shannon said and walked to the door followed by Jeff. Shannon was wearing a vampire costume and Brian was wearing a 60s hippie costume - Let's go get the girls

* * *

Michelle was finishing fixing her hair in the bathroom when Maryse entered in there

- Je ne peux pas croire - Maryse whispered when saw Michelle

- The bathroom is public - Michelle replied looking by the mirror to Maryse

- I prefer back later than have someone as you breathing the same air as I - Maryse said with a smile in her face and walked out of the bathroom

"Bitch" Michelle thought and looked to her hair and a smile appeared in her face "This night you are going finally to say Jeff what you feel…You need to look perfect" Michelle thought and walked to her bedroom where Eve and Brie were already ready waiting for her. Eve was wearing a Ninja Turtle costume and Brie was wearing a Cleopatra costume

- What do you think? - Michelle asked in her Army girl costume

- I think Jeff will like it - Brie answered

- I'm not asking you if Jeff will like - Michelle said and threw a pillow to Brie's head

- Yes you are - Eve said with a little smile - You look great!

- Let's go wait for the guys on the outside - Michelle said and grabbed a coat. The three girls walked out of the bedroom

* * *

- Already ready? - Milena asked very surprise when saw Maryse backing to the bedroom - You uses to take more time to fix your hair and to putt make up

- Michelle was in there - Maryse answered and walked to the small mirror that was on top of the bedside table - I prefer a small mirror than be in the same bathroom as her

- Why do you two don't get along? - Milena asked ending up dressing her vampire costume

- In Maryse words, she is too much girl next door - Natalya answered and picked up the hat which combined with her cop outfit. In that moment the door was opened and they saw Nikki entering in the room very mad - Did happen something?

- My stupid sister is wearing the same costume as I - Nikki answered very mad sitting in Milena's bed

- Once twin sisters, twin sisters forever - Milena joked laughing

- It isn't funny - Nikki replied

- Yes it is - Natalya said and looked to Maryse - Do you want us to wait with you for Jack?

- No…You can't to the party - Maryse answered without took her eyes from the mirror "Anyway he must still be looking to the mirror" Maryse thought to herself

- See you at the party - Milena said walking out of the bedroom followed by Natalya and Nikki.

After fixing her hair and put the make up, Maryse sat in her bed waiting for Jack's all "Why did I accept the invite if I hate him?" Maryse thought looking to her clock and saw Jack was already ten minutes later "In a kind of way he is hot, he plays football and hates Jeff as I do…maybe because he is the closer thing to my league I will find in this school"

Looking to her clock again, she saw Jack was fifteen minutes later - I'm not going to stay here waiting for him and lose the party - Maryse said and grabbed her bag - Au revoir - she said and walked out of the bedroom

* * *

- Oh my god…- Shannon said hiding behind Jeff when Nikki, Natalya and Milena passed at their side - She is back

- I thought you had already forgotten that chick - Jeff said looking to Milena - Must I remember who her friends are?

- She is different - Shannon said looking to Milena with a smile on his face - She has something inside her than the others don't have! I don't know…she is different

- I already heard that she is different - Jeff replied

- Are you two coming or not? - Evan asked Jeff and Shannon who had stayed behind

- We are coming - Jeff said and had to push Shannon who stayed his is place watching Milena

- What happened? - Brian asked when the two boys arrived to his side

- Shannon lost the last piece of sanity he had inside him - Jeff answered and Shannon looked to him very angry. Before Shannon could say something more they saw Michelle, Eve and Brie

- Hi - the three girls said walking to them

- Did you see? Turtle Ninja isn't so stupid how you think - Evan whispered to his friend looking to Eve

- Are you ready to go? - Brie asked the guys

- Sure - Brian answered and then the group of teenagers started walking to the place where the party was going to happen. The party was going to be in a house which belonged to some students from the last year

- Isn't suppose you being scaring people? - Michelle asked Jeff without know very well how to start the conversation

- I'm a friendly zombie - Jeff answered Michelle with a smile and looked to her costume - I think all the guys would like to go to the Army if all the girls dressed like you

- Thanks, I guess - Michelle said blushing "He liked my costume" Michelle thought

- Are you two coming or not? - Shannon asked Jeff and Michelle who noticed that their friends were a good inches at their front

- Is better hurry up - Jeff said and he and Michelle ran to their friends' side

* * *

- Where were you? - Jack asked when saw Maryse. Maryse was in the middle of the dance floor with Milena. Jack wasn't wearing any costume

- I'm sorry - Maryse said and putted a fake concern look on her face - I tried to call you but you didn't answer! I come to here to see if everything was fine with you

For some moments Jack didn't say anything but then a smile appeared on his face

- You are really good - Milena whispered to Maryse and then walked out of her side

- Do you want to dance? - Maryse asked with a little smile - I need partner to dance?

- What I don't do for you - Jack said and grabbed Maryse's hand

"Les garçons sont tellement faciles à manipuler **(Boys are so easy to manipulate)**" Maryse thought with a big smile on her face

"It is now or never" Michelle thought to herself and walked to Jeff who was sat in a couch not to happy

"I hate this party" Jeff thought to himself and in that moment saw Michelle walking to him

- Can we talk? - Michelle asked him and he noticed she was nervous

- Sure - Jeff said -Did something wrong happen?

- No - Michelle said very quickly - Can we go talk to other place?

- Sure - Jeff said and the two teenagers walked to the house's balcony

* * *

"Should I go talk with her?" Shannon thought to himself looking to Milena who for the first time was without any of her friends "Here I go"

Milena noticed that Shannon was walking to her and a little smile appeared on her face "Oh my god…Is he coming to here?" Milena thought very happy. Milena had a crush on Shannon, but had never told Maryse because Shannon was Jeff's best friend

- Hi -Shannon said

- Hi - Milena said

- Do you want…- Shannon was asking but before could end his question, Nikki appeared and pushed Milena out of there -…to dance?

Milena looked behind and Shannon had the impression she looked disappointed. "Damn it" Shannon thought and saw Jeff walking to the balcony. Without see Evan or Brian he went after Jeff

* * *

- So, what is going on? - Jeff asked Michelle when the two were in the balcony

- I have something important to tell you - Michelle said and bit her lip. Jeff waited for Michelle to say something, but she didn't say anything

- What do you want to tell me? - Jeff asked with curiosity "You are acting very strange" Jeff thought without took his eyes from Michelle

- I like you a lot - Michelle said very quickly and before Jeff could something Michelle kissed his lips. He wasn't really expecting this. The two shared a sweet kiss

In that moment Shannon appeared in the balcony and saw the two kissing each other "If he hooks up with Michelle I'm going to lose my money" Shannon thought looking to the two. Before the two noticed his presence, Shannon entered in the house again

When the two broke apart, Jeff and Michelle stayed looking to each other…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next Chapter Summary: Michelle kissed Jeff...How will he react? Will they stay friends?**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes**

**REVIEW**

**NOTE: The Halloween customes the girls are wearing are the same they used in the last Halloween contest (I think it was on the Cyber Sunday)**


	6. Halloween Party: Maryse

**Hi!!!! Here am I back with a new chapter!!! I never updated a story so quickly...Two chapters in two days!!! I hope everyone enjoyes this chapter...I know I did! In fact, unil now I enjoyed all the chapters...**

**Thanks to ****Cro009****, LilSassySally and ****XxMusicxAddictxX**** for the reviews!!!! YOU ROCK!!! Thanks to too everyone one who read past chapter...**

**Before you read this chapter I need to say I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes...I'm sure this chapter is full of them because I should be sleeping in this moment and not writing!!! I really need my bed!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

-_ So, what is going on? - Jeff asked Michelle when the two were in the balcony_

_- I have something important to tell you - Michelle said and bit her lip. Jeff waited for Michelle to say something, but she didn't say anything_

_- What do you want to tell me? - Jeff asked with curiosity "You are acting very strange" Jeff thought without took his eyes from Michelle_

_- I like you a lot - Michelle said very quickly and before Jeff could something Michelle kissed his lips. He wasn't really expecting this. The two shared a sweet kiss_

_In that moment Shannon appeared in the balcony and saw the two kissing each other "If he hooks up with Michelle I'm going to lose my money" Shannon thought looking to the two. Before the two noticed his presence, Shannon entered in the house again_

_When the two broke apart, Jeff and Michelle stayed looking to each other…_

- Michelle - Jeff said, but before could say something more Michelle talked

- I know I'm so sorry - Michelle said and ran from there leaving Jeff behind "What am I suppose to do?" Jeff thought and backed inside the house to try to talk with Michelle about what happened

* * *

- If Jack asks for me, you say you didn't see me - Maryse said passing by her friends "I'm tired of having his hands all over me" Maryse thought very mad. Without anyone see her, Maryse entered in a small office.

- This night can get worse - Maryse whispered to herself sitting in the couch very bored

* * *

- Do you mind pass me a plastic up? - Eve asked Evan who turned to her

- Sure - Evan said and gave Eve the cup - So, which one of them are you?

- What? - Eve asked confuse and picked up the soda bottle

- Ninja turtle - Evan answered with a smile

- Oh…- Eve said and putted a little smile on her face - My favourite have always been Michelangelo

- Really? - Evan said very surprise - Mine too!

- I always thought I was the only one who liked Ninja Turtles around here - Eve confessed and drank a little of her side

- My friends joked with me because I decided to wear this costume - Evan said

- Well, my friends joked with me too - Eve said and in that moment saw Michelle passing at her side. She had seen tears running from eyes - I need to go!

With those words, Eve followed Michelle who had walked out of the house - Michelle! - Eve yelled and the blonde stopped walking - What happened?

- I did the biggest mistake of my life - Michelle answered her friend crying and hugged her

* * *

- Did you see Michelle? - Jeff asked some guys

- I think I saw her entering in one of those rooms - one of them answered and the other nodded with their heads. They were totally drunk. Jeff knew shouldn't hear what they were saying, but he needed to talk with Michelle.

Walking to an office he opened the door.

- Je ne peux pas croire - Jeff heard a familiar voice. Looking to the couch she saw Maryse on there - What are you doing here with those creepy clothes?

- This room is public - Jeff answered and then a malicious smile appeared on his face - Wait…Are you waiting for someone?

- How funny - Maryse said with sarcasm - Did you come meet to someone here?

- I'm not going to answer you - Jeff said and walked to the door. Putting his hand on the knob he tried to open the door - What the hell…

- Do you want me to teach you how to open a door? - Maryse asked

Ignoring what Maryse said, Jeff tried to open the door once again, but it was like someone wasn't letting - I have bad news…- Jeff said looking to Maryse - We are stuck in here together

- Non…Non...Non - Maryse said walking to the door and tried to open it, but had the same luck as Jeff - You did it!

- Do you really think I would like to stay in the same room as you? - Jeff asked - You are last person on earth with whom I wanted to end up locked in the same room

- If you want me so badly just say so, then I can crush your hopes - Maryse said very mad - First I caught you spying me in the shower…now, you lock me inside this room with you

- You have the capacity to drive me crazy - Jeff said and then Maryse started yelling for help - None will hear you…the music is to loud!

- Do you know something Hardy boy? - Maryse said and the two stayed face-to-face - You are a "cretin"

- I hope it is the last time you call me cretin in all your life - Jeff said and Maryse looked to him very surprise - Yes, I know what it means

- Oh my god…you are learning French because of me? - Maryse joked - It is so romantic

"I'm going end up killing her" Jeff thought to himself "She is driving me crazy"

- Did the cat cut your tongue? - Maryse asked with an evil smile but Jeff ignored her again "I don't like when people ignore me" Maryse thought very mad and walked to the knob trying to open the door

- You will not open that door - Jeff said leaned on the door

- I'm not going to stay in the same room as you more five minutes - Maryse said and putted her hand on the knob. When she was trying to open it, someone from the other side opened the door, making Maryse give a step back. Without notice the carpet which was on the floor, Maryse tripped on it. Noticing what was going on, Jeff tried to grab her. Grabbing Maryse by her arm, he pushed her to him. The two stayed face-to-face. They almost could feel their noses touching

- It is already taken - their heard a guy saying and then walking out of the room

- I guess I need to say thanks - Maryse stuttered without move

- Yes you need - Jeff said without move too. Before they had time to know what was going on, their lips touched. This time it wasn't a sweet kiss. It was a kiss of lust.

Evan who was passing in the hall in that moment saw Jeff and Maryse kissing each other. A little shocked he continued walking, but then a smile appeared on his lips. "If Jeff hook ups with Maryse, Shannon will lose the bet" Evan thought

* * *

When the two broke apart they stayed looking to each other. None of them said anything. It was supposed they hate each, not kiss each other

- This night never happened - Maryse said without know how to act - You never kissed me Hardy boy

- This kiss never happened - Jeff said too. Then once again none of them said anything more. The two continued in the same position that some moments ago: in the arms of each other

- Take your hands of me - Maryse said

- And you take your hands of me - Jeff said and at the same time the two broke apart. Without say anything more Maryse walked out of the room.

"This didn't happen" Maryse thought to herself and in that moment saw Jack walking to her "Jeff is worse than Jack" Maryse thought and putted a smile on her face

* * *

After what happened in that night, Jeff had decided to back to his room sooner. When he arrived to there, he saw Shannon lied in his bed

- How could you leave me alone in that damn party - Jeff said entering in the room and lied in his bed - I swear to you: I'll never more go to Halloween parties

- I almost talked with Milena…and it looked like she wanted to talk with me - Shannon said - I guess that she isn't like Maryse

- Don't say that name - Jeff said very quickly remembering what happened between them

"Should I ask him about Michelle?" Shannon asked looking to Jeff but noticed how obsessed he was. "I can always ask tomorrow" - I'm going to the bathroom - Shannon said leaving Jeff alone in the room

"I kissed Michelle and I kissed the French Bimbo" Jeff thought to himself "With Michelle it was sweet and it was innocent…with the French Bimbo…For god sake, with the bimbo it was only a random kiss without importance"

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. After the Kisses

**Hi!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!! I can't believe the week is over...I'll be finally able to rest..School is killing (thanks God it is almost in the end...only one month more)**

**So, I want to thanks to everyone who read past chapter (hope you enjoyed it) and thanks too to ****Breakingdawn105****, ****Cro009****, ****Joey Hirasame**** friendfan11 and LilSassySally for the reviews...YOU GUYS REALLY REALLY ROCK!!!! Thanks for the support!**

**Hope everyone enjoyes this chapters (I don't know why, but now my chapters are so small! I hope I'm not losing my inspiration) Oh, and I have a little question in the end of the chapter...Hope you can answer it!**

* * *

Next Day

Maryse had spent the entire night wake up. For some strange reason Jeff didn't get out of her head.

- It was just a random kiss…that boy doesn't mean anything to you…It is just Jeff - Maryse whispered to herself

- So soon? - Milena asked surprise when saw Maryse already woke up - Did happen something?

- No - Maryse replied and looked to her friend - I need a boy to kiss

- What? - Milena asked confuse finally waking up

- I need to kiss some guy - Maryse said "I need to prove that Jeff kiss didn't mean anything" she thought

- What do you think about Jack? - Milena asked

- He looks more time to the mirror than her - Natalya answered waking up too - Why do you want to kiss someone?

- Because I need to kiss someone - Maryse answered - And I need a guy who is worth to kiss me

- Jack - the two girls said at the same time and Maryse looked to them very angry

- You don't like him because he spends more time in the mirror than you, but he is the only one of your league - Natalya said her friend

- I'll ignore what you two said - Maryse said getting up of her bed and walked to the bathroom "I'm going to find out someone to kiss and I'm going to prove that I'm only thinking in that damn kiss because it was my worse enemy who kissed me" she thought and a smile appeared on her face

* * *

- What you did last night was complete stupid - Eve said Michelle - You should have waited and hear what he had to say

- You kissed him and then you ran way - Brie said - What the hell was that?

- Can you two stop? - Michelle asked very mad looking for something to dress - How will I face Jeff today?

- With a smile on your face - Eve said and Michelle looked to her with an evil look - What do you want me to say? Last night your biggest mistake was to run way without hear what Jeff had to say

- Stop - Michelle said very angry and walked out of the bedroom

- Does she remember that today is the first practice from the hockey field team? - Brie asked Eve

- I don't know if she remembers, but we remember - Eve answered - And we need to go

- Who do you think that will be the captain team? - Brie asked her friend

- We all have Michelle or Maryse - Eve said and bit her lip - We can't let Maryse win!

- If she wins our life will be miserable - Brie said a little concern

- I'm going to advise Michelle about the train - Eve said and walked out of the bedroom

* * *

"Get out of my head" Jeff thought to himself thinking in the two girls who kissed him last night

- He looks strange - Evan said Shannon

- Yeah…he is like that since last night - Shannon answered

- I think everyone would be like that after what happened last night - Evan said with a smile in his face "Maryse is the last person Jeff would want to kiss" Evan thought

- What happened last night? - Shannon asked "Don't tell me he saw Jeff and Michelle kissing each other?" Shannon thought a little concern

- I don't know if I should tell you this because our bet - Evan said

- You saw them kissing too? - Shannon asked

- Yeah - Evan answered - I was passing in the hall and I saw them kissing in the office

- In the office? I saw them kissing in the balcony - Shannon said very confuse and then realized something "We are talking about two different girls" Shannon thought to himself - Who did you see him kissing last night?

- Maryse - Evan answered confuse - Who did you see him kissing last night?

- Michelle - Shannon said - When we made the bet, I was talking about Maryse

- I was talking about Michelle - Evan said and then two stayed some moments without say anything

- So, no one wins or loses, right? - Shannon asked Evan

- Damn it - Jeff said very mad and putted on his feet ready to talk out of the room - I'm going to take a walk

- Look out with Maryse - Evan said

- Or with Michelle - Shannon said and Jeff turned around to the two - We already know what happened last night

- I'm out of here - Jeff said ignoring his friends and walked out of the bedroom "I hope anyone more knows about it" Jeff thought concern. He didn't matter if people knew he kissed Michelle, but Maryse, he didn't want anyone to know he kissed the French bimbo.

- What is going on with Jeff? - Brian asked entering in the room

- Chick problems - Shannon answered

- So, are you going to see the girls' first train? - Brian asked

- I wouldn't lose it for anything - Evan said and walked to the door followed by Shannon - We all know what it means...

- Catfight! - Shannon answered laughing and the three walked out of the bedroom

* * *

"I don't have luck" Jeff thought to himself walking around the school "First Michelle kisses me and then I end up kissing Maryse…I should have left her fall to the floor"

Looking to his front he saw Michelle with Eve and Brie "I hope she doesn't know about Maryse" Jeff thought

- Hi! - Jeff said to the three girls

- Hi…we can't talk! We need to go to the practice - Michelle said and walked out of there very quickly

- Fine - Jeff whispered and looked to Brie and Eve who didn't know what to do

- She is a little strange this morning - Eve tried to explain

- She is strange because the train - Brie said with a smile and looked to Eve - And we need to go too…Se you later

- Bye - Jeff said and continued his walk "She doesn't want to talk with me" Jeff thought to himself. In that moment he saw Maryse. She was with Nikki, Natalya and Milena. "This is the luckiest day of my life"

Maryse passed at his side and ignored him "The French bimbo ignored me…maybe the kiss was a miracle…now I will not need to handle with her anymore" Jeff thought and smile appeared in his face. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

- What did happen back there? - Milena asked very surprise

- Yeah…- Natalya said surprise - You lost a chance to pick up on him

- I'm superior to Jeff - Maryse replied "His disgusting lips touched my perfect lips" Maryse thought to herself "How am I going to survive to this?"

- Did happen something you want to tell us? - Nikki asked

- Excuse moi? - Maryse said in french - I have no idea about what you are talking…It didn't happen anything between me and Jeff last night…Nous n'avons pas embrassé (We didn't kiss each other)

- What happened last night? - Milena asked with curiosity - And what the hell did you say in French?

- We are late for the train - Maryse replied very quickly "I will need to kiss Jack…"Maryse thought and bit her lip "It won't be more disgusting than kiss Jeff"

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes...I'm trying to improve (I always use the same excuse)**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!!! Your reviews are very important to me...**

**P.S.: Who do you think that should be the team captian? Maryse or Michelle? PLEASE VOTE**


	8. Team Captain

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new chapter...So, first I want to thanks to everyone who answered my question: Maryse recieved 3 votes and Michelle received 4 votes...Once again thanks for the votes**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105****, LilSassySally, ****Cro009****, ****cenahardylover****, ****Joey Hirasame****, ****friendfan11****, ANNAXXMCCOOL and ****XxMusicxAddictxX**** for the reviews...YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!!  
**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter...READ and REVIEW**  


* * *

- Hide me! - Brian said hiding behind his friends who looked to him confuse

- What is going on? - Evan asked looking to the field

- Well, last night I ended up making out with Brie and Nikki - Brian answered

- You what? - Shannon and Evan asked at the same time very surprise

- I only know who they are because one of them is friend with Michelle and the other is with Maryse - Brian explained - Last night they were wearing the same clothes, and I didn't know which one was…It was a confuse night!

- You are going to be so death when they find out what happened - Shannon said laughing looking to the hockey field - It is only my impression or their clothes are smaller than usual

- Shannon, we are here to see catfight - Evan said looking to the girls - But while they don't fight we can watch them in those small clothes running around the field

* * *

- It was a nice practice, girls - Sunny said and the girls sat in the floor around her - Our first game will be next week and I think we have a good chance of winning

- Well, if some of us stay in the bench - Maryse whispered to Natalya, Milena and Brie looking to Michelle

- I swear to God, that I'm going end up killing her - Michelle said Eve who didn't hear anything. She was looking to the stands - What is going on?

- What? - Eve asked and looked to Michelle confuse

- To whom are you looking? - Michelle asked her friend

- To anyone - Eve answered and looked to Sunny "Evan was so nice to me last night…" Eve thought and a smile appeared on her face

Michelle smiled looking to her friend and then turned her eyes to Sunny

- Now, we need a team captain - Sunny said and opened the notebook she had on her hands - Any volunteer?

- You should do it - Natalya said Maryse

- Sorry, but I don't want to stay more time in the practices! I'm not going to stay in the field tying all the material or hearing Sunny yelling to me that we lost because I'm a lazy captain - Maryse replied

- You know if you were the captain you could say to Michelle and her friends what to do - Nikki said and a smile appeared on Maryse's face

- I like the way how you think - Maryse answered and raised up her hand - I can be it!

- No, way! - Brie whispered and looked to Michelle - You have to do something! The French bimbo can't tell us what to do

- I'm not going to enter in competition with her - Michelle replied

- Oh, yes you are - Brie said and raised Michelle's hand - She can be it too! We need a captain who isn't self centred on her

- I can't believe we have the same mother - Nikki whispered looking to her sister - Well, I think it should be Maryse…We need someone with personality!

- Girls! - Sunny yelled and the hockey team looked to her - We are going to decide by votes…

- I'm going to kill you Brie - Michelle whispered to her friend and looked to Maryse who was looking to her too. Those two had born to hate each other.

- Who wants Maryse to be the captain? - Sunny asked. Only Natalya, Milena and Nikki and other two girls raised their hands - Now, who wants Michelle to be the captain? - Sunny asked and the rest of the team raised their hands - Well, Michelle you are the new captain!

- I can't believe - Maryse said very mad while some girls congratulated Michelle. Michelle looked again to Maryse this time with a triumphant smile on her face - Cela ne va pas rester comme ça **(This will not stay like this)**

- The practice is over; you can go to the locker rooms - Sunny said and all the girls walked to the locker room

* * *

- Maryse's face was priceless - Brie said joking. Michelle, Brie and Eve were walking out of the locker room

- Why didn't I bring my camera? - Eve asked

- C'mon girls…- Michelle said - It was the best moment of our life…We need to go celebrate! I never thought that all the team hated Maryse

- Well, almost all the school hates Maryse…No one stands her! My sister is her friend because thinks she is cool and Natalya and Milena, for what I know, are friends with her since middle school - Brie said

- Maryse is a bitch - Eve said - It is what I heard everyone saying

- Well, maybe if she didn't think that the world spins around her people would like her - Michelle said and they continued walking. What they didn't know was that Maryse had heard everything what they said. She didn't know why but those words had hurt her. Without wait for her friends, Maryse decided to walk out of there. For the first time in her life she was crying because of what people thought about her. Without notice to where she was walking, Maryse went against someone.

- Excuse moi - Maryse said without see who was at her front

- I never thought you would say I'm sorry to me - Jeff said and Maryse looked to him. Jeff saw the tears in her eyes

- I'm not in the mood to handle you Jeff - Maryse replied - In fact, I'm not in the mood to handle anyone right now, so get out of my front

Maryse ran from there leaving Jeff very confuse "Did I do something?" Jeff thought to himself looking to the blonde "She is crazier than I thought". Jeff walked to the girls' locker room. He decided that it was better to talk with Michelle about what happened last night. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. When, he was ready to knock to the door heard a familiar voice

- Jeff? - Michelle asked very surprise and he turned to her

- Weren't you inside? - Jeff asked looking to her

- No…I left some moments ago…I only backed because I forgot something in there - Michelle answered - So, what do you want from the girls' locker room?

- I want to talk with you - Jeff answered - About what happened last night

- I prefer not talk about that - Michelle answered - I know it a mistake…I was a fool! I shouldn't have kissed you

Looking to Michelle, Jeff started feeling a little awkward. Tears where coming to her eyes and he didn't like to see women crying "Well, I guess I can handle Maryse tears" Jeff thought remembering what happened some moments ago

- Do you want to hang out this night? - Jeff asked very quickly "It wasn't a smart move" Jeff thought to himself. He had come after Michelle only to make sure they would continue friends, not to ask her out

- What? - Michelle asked very surprise and a smile appeared on her face

- So, do you want or not? - Jeff asked and tried to put a smile on his face - I can pick you up at eight

- Sure - Michelle said "I can't believe this is happening" Michelle though

- So, I need to go - Jeff said and walked out of there "Asshole" Jeff thought leaving Michelle behind.

- I can't believe this happening - Michelle said very happy and started jumping "I have a date with Jeff"

* * *

- You have no idea what I heard - Natalya said lying in Maryse's bed at her side

- What? - Maryse asked without being to interested

- Well, Michelle and Jeff kissed each other last night and this night they will go out on a date - Natalya said and Maryse looked to her

- What? - Maryse asked without believing in what Natalya was saying - He kissed her? Jeff and Michelle kissed each other?

- Yes - Natalya said

- Something is wrong here…Last night he kissed…- Maryse was saying but interrupted herself before tell Natalya what happened last night between her and Jeff

- Are you hiding something? - Natalya asked her friend

- Anything…I just have a date this night with Jack - Maryse answered with a little smile

- You are going to give him a chance? Even after everything what you said about him? - Natalya asked very surprise

- Yes…Now, if you don't mind I'm going to the bathroom - Maryse said. Without Natalya noticed, the blonde girl bought her cell phone with her. She searched from Jack's number and called him "You are so death Hardy boy" Maryse thought "How could he kisses my lips and then kiss Michelle?"

- I knew you would call me - Jack said from the other side

- I knew you would answer - Maryse said with some sarcasm. She hated what was going to do in that moment, but she had to do it - Are you free this night?

- Why? - Jack asked confused

- Because I'm - Maryse answered "He is a jerk" Maryse thought - What do you think about you and me in a date, this night?

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes...Hope you liked it!!! I guess you can already figure out who will be the couples in this story: Eve/Evan, Shannon/Milena, Brie/Brian/Nikki and Michelle/Jeff/Maryse/Jack...oh and we can't forget Natalya/Tyson..So, what do you think?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**


	9. Before the Date

**So, I think I need to say I'm sorry...Why? Well, because this is a very small chapter! Only next chapter you will know how will be Jeff/Michelle date as Maryse/Jack...Once again sorry, but I need to make you wait a little!!!**

**Special thanks to ****Cro009****, LilSassySally, ****cenahardylover****, ****XxMusicxAddictxX**** and cocolococ for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me! Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter.**

**As I said the chapter is small, but I hope you like it!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Jeff walked to the football stands. In there he saw his friends: Shannon, Brian and Evan

- You have no idea about what you lost this morning - Evan said when Jeff sat at their side - Their equipment was shorter than usual

- Well, I needed to clean my head - Jeff answered. He had decided to take a walk to figure out what should do after what happened in the Halloween party. "I only complicated this situation even more" Jeff thought

- C'mon Jeff…It doesn't mean you are dating any of them - Shannon said - It was just a kiss! It was a party

- Can someone tell me what is going on? - Brian asked confused

- Well, you weren't the only one who had fun last night - Evan answered with a smile - Jeff ended up kissing Michelle and Maryse last night

- You kissed the French bimbo? - Brian asked very surprise - How could you kiss the French bimbo?

- I preferred not talk about that - Jeff replied. Sometimes he hated his friends

- Jeff, our friend Brian has a bigger problem than you - Eva said joking - He made out with the Bella Twins, without know who was who

- Shut up - Brian said a little mad and looked to his clock - Well, I need to go…Kofi is waiting for me!

- Where are you going? - Evan asked

- To the mall - Brian answered - Do you want to go?

- Why not…do you two come? - Evan asked

- No - Jeff answered

- I'll stay here too - Shannon said and watched the other two boys walking out of there - So, what happened now?

- I asked Michelle if she didn't want to go out this night…She accepted - Jeff answered - And I think it is a mistake…I asked her out because she was almost crying!

- Don't you feel anything from her? - Shannon asked

- She is my friend - Jeff replied

- I'm not asking you if you feel something for her as a friend…I'm asking as a girlfriend - Shannon explained but Jeff didn't say anything - I'll accept your silence as a maybe

* * *

- Hate…Hate…A "salope" **(bitch)** in the school has one - Maryse said looking for a dress to her date with Jack. She had asked Nikki to go with her to the mall

- What do you think about this one? - Nikki asked showing a small black dress

- Jack will think that it isn't only a date - Maryse replied - He will think I want to end up in his room

- Fine - Nikki said and then showed other dress

- My grandma would wear it to go to church - Maryse said

- I think we already saw all the dresses - Nikki said and Maryse looked to her

- It must be something here I can wear this night - Maryse said and walked to a light blue dress

- That one is pretty - Nikki said with a smile

- I like it too - Maryse said and a smile appeared on her face - It isn't too shorter and it doesn't look like a dress to go to church…I'm going to see how it fits on me

- Sure - Nikki said and saw Maryse walking to the place where she could see how the dress fitted on her. While she waited for Maryse she saw her sister and Michelle entering in the same store "Maryse will not like this" Nikki thought looking to the two who were talking. Any of them saw Nikki and she took the advantage to try to hear about what they were talking

- Do you already know to where will he take you? - Brie asked Michelle

- He sent me a message a while talking about a Circus he knew that was in the town - Michelle answered and started looking for something to wear in that night

Nikki who heard everything walked to the provers looking for Maryse - Maryse - Nikki asked and waited for the French girl to answer her

- Oui? - Maryse asked appearing from a cabin with the blue dress - What do you think?

- It looks good on you - Nikki answered her friend - You have no idea about who is outside

- Who? - Maryse asked without show to interest looking to her image in the mirror

- Michelle and Brie - Nikki answered and Michelle turned to her - I heard them saying that this night Jeff and Michelle will go to the circus

- Circus? - Maryse asked very surprise - With clowns and stupid animals? Je ne crédite pas…The Hardy boy doesn't have any imagination! Circuses are so stupid

- Well, it was what I heard - Nikki answered - To where are you going to Jack this night?

- He said it was up to me - Maryse answered and looked to the mirror again "I know to where those two are going…I can try to destroy their little date" she thought and a big smile appeared in her face - I think we are going to the circus

- Didn't you say that circuses are stupid? - Nikki asked confuse

- And they are, but I think I can have some fun in there - Maryse said without took her eyes from herself - I think I'm going to buy this one

* * *

- Maryse is going to be mine this night - Jack said with a smile looking to the mirror

- Does he still think that Maryse like him? - Tyson whispered to Kofi who was their roommate

- I'm pretty sure he still believes in the tooth fairy - Kofi replied laughing

- What do you think? - Jack said turning to them - How do I look?

- If you were Nattie I would say how you look, but you aren't - Tyson answered. Sometimes Jack was so self centred in himself that couldn't see the truth in his front. He was the only one believing in that room that Maryse had a thing for him

- Sorry, I don't appreciate guys - Kofi replied and Jack looked to them a little mad

- It doesn't matter your opinion - Jack said and looked to his clock - Well, I need to go…Wish me a good night…Well, you don't need to wish me a goodnight, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have it

Jack walked out of the room leavening Tyson and Kofi in there. The two shared a look and then started laughing

* * *

**Did you like it? I really hope so...Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Next Chapter Summary: The two couples go to the Circus...what can happen? Read to find out...I think I'm going to post next chapter Friday or Saturday...I'm not sure because I have some school stuff to do!**

**xoxo**


	10. The Circus

**Hi!!! I'm back..I couldn't wait much more to post this chapter...I think this chapter is one of my favourites (well, until now I think this is my favourite)...Why? Read and you will find out...**

**Thanks to ****Cro009****, ****XxMusicxAddictxX**** and ****cenahardylover**** for the reviews...YOU ARE REALLY AMAZAING!!! THANK YOU VERY SO MUCH!!! LOL...Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter and enjoyed it.**

**Oh, before I forget this is the biggest chapter I wrote until now to this story...and the characters from my older story (Troubles! and the other two sequels) will make a little appearence, a very small one!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

"Why I have a bad feeling about this date?" Jeff thought while was waiting for Michelle in the girls' door dormitoy. He heard the door behind him being closed. Turning around expecting to see Michelle, he saw Maryse "Just my luck"

- Waiting for Michelle? - Maryse asked with a smile and walked to him

- What do you have to do with it? - Jeff replied

- Eh bien, vous me baisa la nuit dernière…Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire avec elle **(Well, you kissed me last night…I think I have something to do with it)** - Maryse answered and then cursed herself for say such thing. She thanked god because Jeff didn't understand a word of what she said

- I already know some words in French, but it is better you easy down…I didn't understand what you said after the part you told me you were a fat old witch - Jeff said

- And you wish to kiss again this fat old witch - Maryse said getting closer of Jeff. Jeff didn't like the sensation that was feeling for having soo closer - Have a good night Jeffrey - with those words Maryse walked out of there

"Will I go to the jail if I try to kill her?" Jeff thought to himself looking to the blonde while she walked out from there "I'll be making a favour to the community…I'm sure they will thank me and not put me in the prison"

- Hey - Michelle said and Jeff turned to her

- Hi - Jeff asked with a smile - Ready to go?

- Yes - Michelle said and walked to his side - Did happen something?

- No…Why do you ask? - Jeff asked

- I don't know…You look like something happened - Michelle said and the two started walking

- I just had to face the bimbo, anything more - Jeff answered - And last thing I want to talk about is Maryse

A little smile appeared in Michelle's face and the two walked to the Circus.

* * *

- Circus? - Jack asked very surprise when he and Maryse arrived to the place where the Circus was

- Don't you like it? - Maryse asked trying to look sad - I thought you would like it!

- And I do - Jack said trying to not make her sad

- Lets' enter? - Maryse proposed "I'm so manipulative" Maryse thought "I really want to know why guys are so easy"

* * *

- Welcome ladies and gentlemen - a man in the middle of the arena said - The Circus is in the town…I hope you have a lovely night! Say welcome to our first act: The Clumsy Clowns - the clowns entered in the ring and started doing pranks to each others

- This is so funny - Michelle commented to Jeff

- Yeah - Jeff replied and looked around the arena. "This can't be happening" Jeff thought when his eyes spotted Maryse in the crowd with Jack - I can't believe on this

- What is going on? - Michelle asked confused

- Anything - Jeff answered and looked to the clowns. Michelle decided to look to the place to where Jeff was looking some moments ago "Oh my god…she is here" Michelle thought looking to Maryse. When she looked again to the arena the clowns had already left it and now it was a magician. After make some tricks he grabbed a micro

- For my next trick I need two volunteers - the man said he started looking around the crown - You! - he said pointing to Jeff and before he had time to say something one of the assistants came to grab him - And you! - he said this time pointing to Maryse

"This can't be happening" Maryse and Jeff thought at the same time looking to each other

* * *

- Isn't that one your brother? - Chris asked Matt

- Isn't that the girl with whom we marked a date with John? - Randy asked

- This will be hilarious - Matt said smiling looking to his younger brother and Maryse. He knew Jeff didn't like Maryse at all

- I still without know why you did such thing - Trish said and Chris looked to her confuse - Why did you decide to mark that date?

- His answer has one word, but he will not say it because then you will hit him - Stacy answered her friend and then looked to John - Why I still without believe she thought you were gay?

- Maybe because she tried to kiss me and I refused - John answered his girlfriend

- Well, a girl who thinks such thing must be self centred - Amy said looking to Maryse - I just hope Jeff really hates her

- Why did you say that? - Candice asked

- Because if it is like John and Stacy, they will end up together and by the way will make everyone life a living hell - Chris answered

- You have no idea how close you are to be strangle - John replied

- For this number I'll need a lot of concentration…- the magician said and looked to the small gang - I would appreciate some silence!

They looked to each other and tried to not laugh. Jeff who was in the arena looked to his brother "Matt?" he thought very surprise and then saw Amy at his side

- Hardy boy - Maryse said making Jeff looking to her

- Maryse - Jeff said. The magician started presenting his number, for what they understood they would have to enter in a box together - This going to be so great - Jeff whispered looking to the box which he had to share with Maryse

* * *

Shannon was playing in the internet when saw Brian entering in the room. He looked liked was running from something

- Did happen something? - Shannon asked

- I'm must be unluckiest guy in the world - Brian answered looking to Shannon - Do you know who was at the mall?

- No, but I know you will tell me - Shannon answered looking to the computer screen

- Nikki and Bella - Brian answered calling Shannon's attention

- I thought they weren't friends anymore - Shannon said looking to his friend

- Well, one was hanging with Maryse and the other was hanging with Michelle - Brian answered - I had to hide from them! I love my life and I don't want to be killed by those two

- I would love to say that they will never figure out what happened, but then I would be lying - Shannon replied - You are going to be killed!

- Damn it! - Brian said falling in Evan's bed - I passed the last three hours hide and I didn't have fun in the mall!

- Poor Brian - Shannon said with sarcasm

- Where is Jeff? - Brian asked looking to Jeff's bed and didn't see him in there

- In a date - Shannon answered

- With whom? - Brian asked

- Michelle - Shannon said and looked again to the computer - They went to the circus…they went to see clowns and magicians

- I remember that when I went to the circus once I ended up entering in the magician's box - Brian said - It was supposed I disappear!

- Did you? - Shannon asked

- For what people said I did - Brian answered remembering his experience

* * *

- Look out with your hands - Maryse advised Jeff who rolled his eyes. They were inside the box, and it was a very small space. Maryse's body was against Jeff and vice-versa.

- Do you really think I want to be so closer of you? - Jeff replied

- Well, you already spied me in the bathroom and last night you kissed me - Maryse replied with an evil smile - Do you really want to convince me that you don't want me?

- Does the sun spins around you? - Jeff asked and Maryse looked to his eyes - Maryse you aren't irresistible…Not all the guys who see you think in get you in their beds!

- So, if you know what they think is because you already thought about it - Maryse said without lose her smile. How she loved to mess with his head - I'm too good for you. Jeffrey

- I thought that the kiss between us never existed - Jeff tried to gain advantage - Why did you talk about it? Did it mean something to you?

- It was the worse kiss I ever had - Maryse replied

- When you said the worse, you mean the best, right? - Jeff asked with a smile. Maryse wanted to hit him, but with the lack of space it was a hard task - Sorry, but I don't date bimbos

- So, why are you with Michelle? - Maryse asked "Don't worry boy because I don't date guys like you too" Maryse thought and then something came to her head

- You don't have anything to do with it - Jeff answered and noticed she was getting closer of him - What the hell are you doing?

- I'm testing my theory - Maryse answered with her breast touching Jeff's chest

- I'm not going to give in - Jeff replied. Maryse could be a French witch, but Jeff couldn't deny that her body wasn't bad. And having all her body pressed against his was driving him crazy "Control yourself Jeff…Control yourself" Jeff thought

- Oh Hardy boy…You really want me don't you? - Maryse asked biting her lip - Sad that I don't date guys like you…You don't deserve to kiss me or even touch me

Before Jeff had time to reply, the box was opened and everyone was cheering. Jeff and Maryse changed one more look before they walked to their places.

* * *

After the little show, Michelle and Jeff started walking around the Circus tends.

- So, did I really disappear? - Jeff asked

- Yes you did - Michelle answered

- Bad that Maryse didn't disappear for good - Jeff said and a smile appeared on Michelle's face

- Do you know something about what I have been thinking? - Michelle said and Jeff looked to her with attention - How did we end up in the same place as Maryse and Jack?

- Well, I think it is the billion dollar question - Jeff answered and in that moment saw his brother - Can you give me a moment?

- Sure - Michelle said and saw Jeff walking to his brother and a red hair girl. Looking around she saw a fortune-taller "Why not?" Michelle thought to herself with a little smile and walked to the woman. - Good night! - Michelle said and the woman looked to her

- Someone so young shouldn't be thinking in know her future - the fortune-taller said with a little smile - Take a seat - she said pointing to a chair and Michelle sat in there. The woman picked a deck of cards and placed card by card on top of the table - Choose a card

Michelle looked to the cards and chose the one that was at her left in the middle. She gave it to the woman

- The Sun - the woman said looking to the card and then looked to Michelle - It means a new relationship. A relationship full of friendship and maybe something more

- Like dating? - Michelle asked the woman

- It can be the something more, but only his heart can know it - the fortune-taller said - You already opened your heart, now you need to wait to know

- May I choose another card?- Michelle asked and the woman nodded with her head. This time she chose the card that was at her right

- The Hermit - she said - You will need to wait…something you want will happen, but with will be a process very slowly

- More slowly that already is? - Michelle asked very surprise

- You need to be patient - the woman said - Choose your last card, but be wise - Michelle looked to the cards and took the one that was in the middle

- The Temperance - she said and Michelle looked to her with curiosity - Conflict of interests between you and other girl

"Maryse" Michelle thought and remembered what happened during the hockey practice. - I think I already know what that means - Michelle said and looked to behind and saw Jeff walking to the place where he had left her

- Have look out - the woman told Michelle - Or what you want will never come true

Michelle looked to the woman a little confuse. Paying her, she walked to Jeff

- Where have you been? - Jeff asked Michelle

- I went to see something - Michelle answered "What did she mean with that?" Michelle thought concerned

- Can we go? - Jeff said and Michelle nodded with her head. The two started walking to WWE High School.

* * *

- The game was already in the end…- Jack was telling Maryse who wasn't listening anything

"It was supposed you to tell me how beautiful I'm and not talking about your damn stupid team" Maryse thought to herself and showed a little smile - Jack - Maryse said interrupting him

- Yes? - Jack asked

- Can you go buy me cotton candy? - Maryse asked with a little smile

- Yes, sure - the boy said and walked out of there leaving Maryse behind

- Thank God - Maryse whispered and started looking around. "What is that?" Maryse asked herself seeing a fortune-taller "Maybe she can confirm that I'm going to win the junior prom" Maryse thought and walked to the woman. She sat in the chair and the woman looked to her - Lets' see your magic

- I'm not a magician - the woman replied and made the same thing to the cards that she had done to Michelle - You are very secure of your future

- Why shouldn't I be? - Maryse asked with a cocky smile

- Because life never turns up how you want - the woman answered - Please choose a card - Maryse looked to the deck and chose the one in the middle - The Devil

- What does it mean? - Maryse asked with curiosity

- It says two things about you: everything you want, you need to get it, by any mean - the woman said "I think I already know it" Maryse thought - And you are obsessed with something, more precisely, with someone…It is a kind of lust

- Lust? - Maryse asked. She wanted the woman to tell her something more about that card, but before she had time to do it the woman talked

- Choose another one - the woman said and pointed to the cards. Maryse once again chose the one in the middle - The Hanged Man

- The Devil and The Hanged Man - Maryse said without liking of what was happening

- You need to learn the meaning of the word sacrifice, how to be kind - the woman said and Maryse looked to her like she was crazy "Does she want me to help a homeless?" Maryse thought without lost her cockiness - Only after that you will grow up…

- May I choose the last one? - Maryse asked - Until now you didn't say anything I needed - without for the woman to say anything Maryse picked up the one in the left and gave it to the woman

- Oh…- the woman said

- Oh? - Maryse asked - What do you mean with that?

- Death - the fortune-taller said showing the card to Maryse who stayed a little scared - It means a beginning of changes inside and outside…Changing for a complete different person

- Are you saying that something will change me? - Maryse asked a little relieve for the card didn't mean that she would die "I'm too young and pretty to die" she thought

- Not something, but someone - the woman answered with a smile

- Someone? - Maryse asked with sarcasm - Well, I lost my precious time, is better I go - with those words Maryse put the money on the table and then walked out of there

- Where were you? - Jack asked with the cotton candy

- I went to the bathroom - Maryse answered and picked up the cotton candy - Can you take me home?

- Only with one condition…- Jack said and Maryse looked to him surprise - A kiss

"You wanted to kiss him" Maryse thought to herself, but in that moment she thought better and maybe it wasn't what she wanted. A little smile appeared on her face - Close your eyes - Maryse said with an evil smile and Jack closed his eyes. She walked to him and kissed his check - We can go now - Maryse said turning around and started walking to Jack's car

"You will be mine" Jack thought following her

* * *

"Strange" the fortune-taller thought "Two girls, one boy…" She was looking to the Lovers card. "He will have to choose a path…"

- And he will need to be careful or the things will turn up very bad to him - she said to herself with a smile

* * *

- I had a great night - Michelle said Jeff when they arrived to WWE High School. They were in front of the girls' dormitory

- I'm happy for it - Jeff said

"I need to have patience" Michelle thought remembering what the woman told her "But, I guess I can try to move the things a little quickly"

- Night Jeff - Michelle said kissing his lips and then turned around. Jeff stayed looking to her "C'mon Michelle…" the young girl thought and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and her lips touched his. Jeff didn't resist and kissed her back

* * *

- Someone is having luck tonight - Jack said walking with Maryse to her dormitory when saw Michelle and Jeff

- Shut up! - Maryse said very mad. "What feeling is this?" Maryse asked herself looking to Jeff and Michelle "No way!" she thought and turned to Jack - Good night! - she said and gave him a quickly kiss on the lips

Jack looked to her very surprise and then a smile appeared on his lips - I knew you wouldn't resist me

"Ce que l'enfer que j'ai fait?" **(What the hell have I done?)** Maryse thought feeling bad for kiss Jack. And even kissing Jack, the feeling hadn't gone way

* * *

**Now I can tell you why this is one of my favourite chapters: I love to write the part betweeen Michelle, the fortune-talle and Maryse...What did you think about it? I had to study the meaning of the cards....**

**So, as you saw the chapter was big, now I want a big review (well, it can be a small, I only want to know what you think about this chapter...I REALLY REALLY WANT TO KNOW) Please REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	11. Gods and Mortals

**Sorry for take so long to post a new chapter...I finally got free of school, so I'll have time to update all my stories more often (Well, next week I'm not going to post anything because I have exams...I need to study for them)**

**Thanks to everyone who read past chapter and thanks to LilSassySally, Cro009, XxMusicxAddictxX, cenahardylover and Joey Hirasame for the wonderful reviews...YOU ARE THE BESTS (I don't know if this word exists in the plural)**

**It isn'a a big chapter, but I hope you have fun reading it...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Two Days Later (Tuesday)

- Can you finally tell us why is Jack acting like he is your boyfriend? - Natalya asked Maryse while the two and Milena and Nikky where lunching in the canteen

- I don't want to talk about it - Maryse answered

- Maryse, what happened in the date? - Milena questioned her

- Anything important…We went to the circus and then I ended up talking with a fortune-taller - Maryse told them - Do you know something, that woman was insane

- Why? - Nikky asked with a smile - I always wanted to go to a fortune-taller

- Believe me, you don't want to - Maryse replied - Everything she said didn't make any sense…She said I was obsessed with someone, that it was a kind of lust…and she said that I would change for someone

- Who is the Prince charming with whom you are obsessed? - Milena asked

- I'm sure it isn't Jack - Natalya said looking to the table where Jack was with Masters, Tyson and other guys - Thanks to him I never lunch with Tyson

- I'm not obsessed with anyone - Maryse replied a little mad and looked to her food

- Why are those two dating? - Nikky asked and all the girls looked to Jeff and Michelle who had entered in the canteen

- I lost my appetite - Maryse said looking to the two "I can't be jealous" Maryse thought to herself "It is only Jeff"

- What does he see on her? - Natalya asked

- Yeah…she doesn't have boobs - Nikky replied

- Maybe they are in love - Milena said with a little smile and saw the two walking to a table where their friends were sat. In there she saw Shannon and the smile in her face became bigger - If they are in love, they wouldn't care about how each other looks - Milena said looking to her friends

- Can we stop talking about the Hardy boy and the McCool - Maryse said getting even madder - Those two are perfect for each other…She is the right girl for an asshole like him! An asshole who kisses two girls in a night, an asshole whom makes me insane - with those words Maryse walked out of the canteen leaving her friends behind looking to each others

- What was that? - Nikky asked confused looking to Milena and Natalya

- I really hope it isn't what I'm thinking - Natalya said "Maryse is jealous of Michelle and Jeff" she thought to herself

- What the hell is my sister doing? - Nikky whispered to herself watching Brie "talking" with Brian

- Flirting with Brian - Milena answered looking to the same place to where Nikky was looking - Why do you care?

- Because Brian and I hook up in a party - Nikky answered without took her eyes from her sister and Brian

- You hook up with him? - Nattie asked very surprise

- If Maryse knows you hook up with one of Jeff's friend she will kick your ass - Milena advised Nikky

- I can't believe she is doing it to me - Nikky said - Why do I have to have a twin?

* * *

- What is going on with you? - Shannon asked Jeff when the two were in the science class. They were supposed to make a volcano explode while Mrs McMahon went to the principal office to talk about some party that was going to happen in the end of the first trimester

- What is going on with me? - Jeff asked confused

- Yes - Shannon replied - It looks alike you are on the Moon…Aren't you happy for being with Michelle?

- Yes - Jeff answered and interrupted himself before could say something that later could regret - I'm happy for being with Michelle

- I thought you would say "but" - Shannon replied

- I wasn't going to say but - Jeff said and looked around the classroom only to stay with his eyes on Maryse and noticed she was looking to him "What the hell that girl wants from me?" Jeff thought

- What are you doing Hardy? - Jack said and Jeff looked to him without say anything "I don't know what is going on, but these people are becoming crazy" Jeff thought

- What do you want Jack? - Shannon asked

- I want to know why is your friend looking to my girlfriend - Jack replied

- Who is your girlfriend? - Jeff asked very quickly and with curiosity

- Don't try to play with me - Jack replied

- Jack, play with you doesn't make part of my plans - Jeff said with a smile on his face - Especially when I don't play in the same team as you…As you know I have a girlfriend, not a boyfriend

- You are death Hardy - Jack said and grabbed Jeff by his shirt

- Easy down - Shannon said trying to stop Jack, but without result because Tyson stopped him

- You don't have anything to do with it - Tyson said

- Jack, I don't like you - Jeff said without lose his smile and making Jack even madder - I don't know who your boyfriend is, but you can be sure that I wasn't looking to him

- Your pushing your luck - Jack said - I saw you looking to her…If she gave a damn about you, you would have already cheated on Michelle

- Get your hands out of me - Jeff said and this time he was serious - Last thing I would do in this world was looking to your girlfriend…especially when I have no idea about whom she is

- Really? - Shannon asked very surprise looking to Jeff "He must be joking" Shannon thought to himself and looked to Maryse who was looking to the scene

Kofi who was at the door saw Linda walking to there - She is coming - Kofi said and walked to his place

- If I see you looking to Maryse again, you are dead - Jack said leaving Jeff's shirt and then walked to his place

"What? They are dating?" Jeff thought to himself "The French Bimbo is dating him?"

- Mr Hardy, do you mind sit on your place? - Linda asked and Jeff looked to her. He was the only who stilled on his feet. Without say anything Jeff sat in his place

- You were joking, when you said you didn't know that Jack was talking about Maryse, right? - Shannon whispered to Jeff

- Shut up - Jeff replied without want to talk about it

* * *

- I need to talk with Jack - Maryse whispered to Natalya - I need to tell to that jackass that we aren't dating

- Why does he think you are dating? - Nattie asked with curiosity

- Because I kissed him - Maryse revealed

- Cheek kiss or lips kiss? - Natalya asked with a little smile

- Where do you think? - Maryse asked with sarcasm - It was ones of the biggest mistakes I ever did…Believe me it is on the top three

- Which one is the first? - Nattie asked with a smile and looked to her book

- Kiss Jeff Hardy - Maryse answered and only when saw Nattie's eyes on her she noticed what have done - Shut up

- You are joking with me, right? - Natalya asked laughing

- Keep it down - Maryse advised her looking around to be sure anyone had listened what she said - I don't want people to know that I kissed that thing

- Maryse, I didn't want to be the one telling you this, but I think you have something for Jeff- Natalya said only to received a killer look from Maryse - Are you jealous because he is dating with Michelle?

- I'm not - Maryse replied - I would never be jealous…People around me are jealous…I'm too perfect to be jealous!

- Maryse, I'm your friend but you need to easy down, stop being so arrogant- Nattie said and noticed that Maryse was going to interrupt her, but she didn't let her - Believe in me: Mortals are happier than Gods

- Sorry, but Gods have more fun because they can play with the mortals - Maryse replied with an evil smile - Mortals can't play with the gods

- Are you sure that any mortal is playing with you? - Natalya said referring to Jeff

- Hardy boy, ne pourra jamais joeur avec moi **(Hardy boy, will never play with me)** - Maryse said and then looked to her book "Jamais" she thought

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...And I hope you can tell me what you thought about it!!!**

**xoxo**


	12. She Is Jealous

**Hi!!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to Cro009 and Elizabeth Hardy for the reviews...well, this time I had less reviews...Did I do something wrong? Hope anyone is mad with me!!!! Are you mad with me? :(**

**Well, hope everyone enjoys this new chapter...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- He was supposed to be here - Michelle said looking to the stands. Jeff said that would go see the practice, but he wasn't there

- Michelle, you two started dating two days ago, is better you don't start suffocating him - Brie said

- I'm not suffocating him - Michelle replied

- C'mon girls, hurry up - Sunny yelled to the hockey team - Five laps around the field

- Sorry for being late - Eve said entering in the field

- An extra lap for you - Sunny said and walked to a bench

- Where were you? - Michelle asked Eve and they started running

- I went to meet Evan - Eve answered with a big smile on her face

- Did happen something? - Brie asked with a malicious smile

- Nothing of what you are thinking - Eve replied a little mad - We went to take a walk together to know each other better

- Looks alike everyone has a prince charming - Brie commented - I'm the one who is alone

- What about Brian? - Michelle asked

- Well, after what happened between us in the Halloween arty he started acting a little strange - Brie explained

- Maybe because he likes you - Eve said

- No, I have the feeling it is other thing - Brie said and bit her lip - Sometimes boys are very strange

- Don't worry Brie…with the time your prince will appear - Michelle said with a big smile on her face - Look to me: I waited for him and we are finally dating

- If you hadn't run away from him the Halloween party you could have resolved the things sooner and started dating in that day - Eve said

- Maybe yes, maybe not - Michelle said and in that moment felt someone going against her

- Excuse moi - Maryse said with a little smile and continued running

- What the hell that chick wants? - Michelle said - Why doesn't she leave me alone for a second?

- It is Maryse - Brie said - We need to give a damn about what she does

- Some day, I'm going to kick her ass - Michelle said looking to Maryse - And I'm going to end up with her arrogance

* * *

- Shannon, Michelle is going to get mad with me because of you - Jeff said Shannon while was helping him to sneak inside Milena's room - And most important if someone catches us we are going to spend the rest of the year in detention

- I didn't ask you to come with me - Shannon said trying to open the door while Jeff stayed in the hall to make sure anyone was coming to there

- No, you only said you wanted to leave a message to Milena in her room and you needed someone to help you - Jeff replied in a whisper and in that moment started hearing footsteps - Hurry up

- I need to be focus - Shannon said almost opening the door with a credit card - Why do they need to stay with the door close?

- I don't want to know - Jeff said hearing some voices - Shannon, open the damn door

- I need to be focus - Shannon said. Jeff looked to him a little mad. He walked to his friend and took from his hands the card

- Let me do it - Jeff said very mad

- Do you think you are going to open the door in five seconds? - Shannon asked and saw Jeff opening the door

- No, I was sure I was going to open the door in less than five minutes - Jeff replied and pushed Shannon inside the room and then closed the door - Now, do what the well you want to do

- First I need to know which one is her bed - Shannon said looking to the three beds - I don't want to put my message on Maryse's bed

- If we weren't friends since childhood, I would kill you in this moment - Jeff said and stayed leant against the door

- Will you help me? - Shannon asked and opened a beside table, trying to figure out if the things belonged to Milena

- I'm not going to mess in their things - Jeff said

- C'mon, if you help me, we will be out of here quickly - Shannon said with a little smile

- I hate you - Jeff said and walked to a bedside table - With the luck I have I'll end up opening the drawer with Maryse's underwear

- You wished it - Shannon whispered, but Jeff heard it

- Did you say something? - Jeff asked with some sarcasm and opened a drawer

- This isn't Milena's bed - Shannon said and walked to the next one

Jeff looked to Shannon and then looked to the drawer. Inside it he saw some notes in french - This one doesn't belong to Milena too - Jeff said and was ready to close it when saw a photo from Maryse. He picked it up and saw she was with her family. His eyes stayed on Maryse who was almost without make up and in her face she had a smile, not one of her cocky smiles, but a real smile - Maybe it is only a mask to her family - Jeff said putting the picture inside the drawer again and then closed it

- Do you think she will find it? - Shannon questioned himself looking to the pillow

- Where did you put it? - Jeff asked

- Under the pillow - Shannon answered - I don't want the others to find it

- Yes, she will find it…Now, lets' get out of here - Jeff said and walked to the door. He opened it to see if someone was in the hall - The path is clear

- I still without believe that she and Maryse are friends - Shannon said while was following Jeff - They are so different

- I don't give a damn about it - Jeff said and tried to hear if someone was coming, but Shannon didn't stop talking

- Maryse is a bitch, and she is like an innocent angel - Shannon said with a dreaming smile on his face

- I bet she is an innocent devil - Jeff replied, but Shannon was too lost thinking in Milena to answer him "Why does love make people look assholes?" Jeff thought to his friend and then turned around only to stay face-to-face with Linda

- What are you doing here Mr Hardy? - Linda asked with a smile and looked to Shannon who hadn't noticed that she was in there

- Came see the view? - Jeff answered, but it sounded more question "Why did I accept come here?" Jeff thought knowing that was in troubles

- I think someone has the right to make a little trip to the director's office - Linda said - Please follow me

* * *

Maryse was walking out of the locker room alone after the practice "I'm superior to her…Michelle will never be at my feet" Maryse thought very mad "She and Jeff deserve each other…they are perfect together"

- Hey, baby girl - Jack said with a smile walking to Maryse

- Je ne peux pas croire - Maryse whispered looking to Jack. When he arrived to her side, he tried to kiss her lips, but she turned around her face and he kissed her cheek

- How was the train? - Jack asked without noticed her action

"You must be the dumbest person in the world" Maryse thought - Perfect - Maryse answered and continued walking and he followed her

- What are you going to do this night? - Jack asked her

- I don't think you have something to do with it - Maryse said "Sortez de là" **(Get out of here)** Maryse thought

- Well, I thought we could go out - Jack said ignoring what she said - And you must accept after what I did for you

- What did you do for me? - Maryse asked stopping walking and looked to Jack - I don't remember asking you to do anything for me

- Well, I defended you this afternoon - Jack said with a bis smile - I defended you from Jeff

- Pourquoi ne pas grandir? Jeff a été de ne pas me regarder, parce que s'il a été, j'aurais remarqué, parce que je cherchais à lui ! **(Why don't you grow up? Jeff wasn't staring at me, because if he was I would have noticed, because I was looking to him)** - Maryse said very mad without noticed that was speaking in french

- I have no idea about what you said - Jack said looking to her confused and then a smile appeared on his face - But I'm sure you thanked me for what happened this afternoon and how great is to be my girlfriend

- I'm not your girlfriend! - Maryse said - I don't want to date with you…There isn't anything going on between us! It was only a kiss Jack!

- Why do you need to make it so hard? - Jack asked without lose his smile, something that was making Maryse insane - I know you like me…

- No, Jack…I don't like you! If you think we are dating, I have something to tell you: It is all over - Maryse said and walked out of there leaving Jack behind

- If she wants me to think that she is the difficult type, I don't mind with it - Jack said looking to the french bimbo

* * *

- Where have you two been? - Evan asked when saw Jeff and Shannon entering in their bedroom

- I prefer don't talk about it - Jeff replied and looked to his clock. He put his bag on top of his bed and then walked to the door - I need to go meet Michelle

- I'm so tired - Shannon said and jumped to his bed

- What happened? - Evan asked with curiosity

- Well, I and Jeff stayed the last two hours cleaning some closets full of old boxes and dust - Shannon answered

- Why? - Evan asked - Don't tell me: you did something stupid again!

- Well, Linda caught us in the girls dormitory - Shannon asked and Evan looked to him very surprise - Don't ask me, what we were doing in there because you don't have anything to do with it

- When the girls find out that you two were in there, they will kill you - Evan advised Shannon

- Yeah, right - Shannon said with sarcasm

* * *

- He doesn't answer his cell phone - Michelle said concerned and bit her lip. Michelle, Brie and Eve were backing to their dormitory

- You will see that everything is fine - Eve said with a comforting smile

- I don't think it is - Brie said stopping walking and the others looked to her confuse - Look at there - Michelle and Eve looked to the place to where Brie was looking and saw Jeff hugging a girl with red hair

- I can't believe on this - Michelle said and ran out of there

* * *

- Jeff - Jeff heard a familiar voice calling from him and stopped running. Turning around he saw Amy

- Amy? - Jeff asked very surprise and walked to her - What are you doing here?

- I came to talk with you - Amy said and hugged Jeff who stayed very confused

- Did you and Matt break and you want me to convince him to back to you? - Jeff asked Amy broke the hug with a serious face - Sorry…What is?

- Do you have any idea to whom the school is calling now every time you get in troubles? - Amy asked him and he looked to her very confused - To your brother…

- Why didn't they call my father? - Jeff asked very confused

- Because we changed the numbers - Amy said

- We? Who are "we"? - Jeff asked

- My friends - Amy said - But I didn't come to talk about this…Matt wants to kill you! I said that I would come here to talk with you, because if it was him, he would kill you

- It was just a stupid game - Jeff explained - He doesn't need to worry, it will not happen again

- I really hope so - Amy said looking to Jeff very serious - Because Vince said Matt that next time you do something wrong, he will expel you

* * *

After Amy left, Jeff decided to go meet Michelle "I hate my life" Jeff thought to himself walking to the girls' dormitory, but before had time to give one more step, saw Brie and Eve at his front

- I have no idea about what sick game you are playing, but we are going to kick your ass - Brie said and Jeff looked to her confused

- What is going on? - Jeff said "Or everyone is insane or I'm the one who is becoming insane" Jeff thought

- Michelle and we saw you with the other girl - Eve said very serious - You know, the one with red hair

Jeff looked to them one more time, before started laughing. How could they think that he had something with Amy?

Eve and Brie looked to each other confuse - What is so funny? - Brie asked

- You just accused me of being cheating on Michelle with Amy, who is my brother's girlfriend and who is like a sister to me - Jeff answered without stop laughing - It is one of the most insane things that I ever heard…For god sake, can't a guy talk with a girl without have everyone thinking that he is cheating on his girlfriend?

- Is better you stop laughing because Michelle walked out of here very obsessed - Eve said

- To where did she go? - Jeff asked trying to stop laughing

- To the football stands - Eve answered and Jeff walked to there

* * *

"Maybe I should have waited" Michelle thought to herself with some tears running from her eyes "Maybe I should have waited as the fortune taller said"

- You know something: people need to stop thinking that only because I'm talking with a girl I have something with her - Jeff said and Michelle looked to him. Jeff walked to her and sat at her side - Do you want me to present Amy to you?

- Are you joking with my face? - Michelle asked getting a little mad

- After present you Amy, I can present you Matt - Jeff said with a smile - Matt, who is my brother, and Amy date…Amy is like a sister to me

- I must be the most stupid person in the world - Michelle said covering her face with her hands

- Well, if I was dating with a guy like I would be suspicious too - Jeff said and saw a smile on her face "Why are girls so complicated?"

* * *

- You have no idea about what I saw - Brie said entering in the bedroom where Maryse, Natalya and Milena were reunited

- I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything important - Natalya replied

- What did you see? - Milena asked sitting on her bed and grabbed her pillow. Under it she saw a little paper "What is this?" Milena thought grabbing the paper and when she saw Shannon's name a little smile appeared on her face

- I saw Jeff hugging a girl with red hair. Michelle saw them and ran from there very mad - Brie said sitting in Milena's bed - I think that Jeff has other girl

- What? - Maryse almost yelled and everyone looked to her - What did you say? Which red hair girl?

Natalya who was looking to her started laughing - You are so jealous - Nattie said and everyone looked to her

- I'm not jealous - Maryse replied very angry - I'll never be jealous of that thing!

- Well, I think I need to say that Natalya is right - Milena said taking her eyes from the note - You are acting like you are jealous

- Mon amie…Jeff Hardy can date who the hell he wants that I'll never be jealous! He can cheat on Michelle that I'm not going to give a damn! - Maryse said and stormed out of the room

- She is really jealous - Nikky said very surprise - How can she be jealous of him?

- Well, even if Maryse doesn't think it, she is only a mortal - Natalya said - And mortals become jealous when they have a thing for that person

- So, Maryse likes Jeff - Milena concluded

- Don't say it at her front or you will end up in the ward - Natalya advised her

* * *

**Hope you had fun reading it!!!! Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes in english and in french...Hope you can forgive me!!**

**So, cenahardylover give the idea of making a video to this storie...will this afternoon I had time and I decided to do it!!!! It isn't a masterpiece but I hope you like it (in my page you can see my Youtube account...In there you will find the video). **

**xoxo**


	13. Hurt

**HI!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a big thanks to Elizabeth Hardy, cenahardylover, Cro009 and XxMusicxAddictxX for the amazing reviews! I'm happy to know that you aren't mad with me!!!! :)**

**So, do you remember the video I talked in the last chapter? Well, I have no idea how this happened because it isn't such a great video, it was chose for some kind of competion. Vote for it!!!! The link is on my profile!!! :)  
**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Friday

- Try to stop him - Maryse whispered to her friends when passed at their side. She was running from Jack by the past minutes. She didn't want to face him.

- Sure - Nikki and Milena said at the same time and saw Jack. The blonde girl walked out of the canteen to the hall "Why doesn't he leave me alone?" Maryse thought walking by the hall that was empty. When she was almost walking out of the building, the door at her front was open and she stayed face-to-face with Jeff

- Juste mon chance **(just my luck)** - Maryse exclaimed. She never thought that someone has her would be feeling so unlucky

- Hi to you too - Jeff said with sarcasm - Do you mind get out of my front?

- Why don't you get out of my front? - Maryse replied "No way I'm going to move my feet" the blonde thought

- Fine - Jeff said and grabbed her by her arms and pushed her from his front

- How dare you to touch me? - Maryse said

- Well, you were at my front - Jeff replied with a smile only making Maryse angrier

- I can accuse of harassment - Maryse said

- As the other times? - Jeff asked without lose his smile - I don't think so! Why do you always need to act like a bitch?

- Because I'm a bitch - Maryse replied getting closer of him without notice it - Do you have any problems with it?

- Well, only you decided to stay at my front - Jeff said, but Maryse ignored him - Why do you like to provoke people so much?

- Am I provoking you? - Maryse said and a smile appeared on her face - I didn't know that I could do it! You are so in love with Michelle

- Jealous? - Jeff asked, but didn't wait for her answer - I knew it!

- Do you think I'm going to be jealous of her? - Maryse asked getting closer of Jeff and making him walk behind - I'm a full package! I have personality…- Jeff stayed between Maryse and the door - I'm popular - with those words she opened the closed door, making Jeff entering in there and then closed the door

- Do you mind stop with it? - Jeff asked without like of what she was doing

- Why? - Maryse said getting closer - Are you afraid of doing something wrong?

- What would I do wrong with you? - Jeff questioned "Don't get closer of me" Jeff thought and then heard a voice in his head "Why the hell are you letting her do this to you? It is Maryse…you know how to handle her"

- I don't know - Maryse said with an innocent smile which didn't look so innocent on her face - Maybe because of what you did in the Halloween party

- You wish me to kiss you again don't you? - Jeff asked and Maryse rolled her eyes - I'm not a cheater

- Great because I'm not the other one too - Maryse replied and touched in his chest with her finger - Hardy boy, you would never cheat on her with me

- I'm not so sure…- Jeff said taking the control of the situation - If I wanted, I know that you would jump to me

- Really? - Maryse asked with sarcasm

- Yes - Jeff said getting closer and made Maryse to walk behind, until stay between him and some boxes - Am I making you breath faster? Am I making your heart beat faster?

- You wish - Maryse said in a whisper, not so sure of what said. Why was she playing with the fire? She would be the one who would end up burn if the things continued like that

- I know you want me to kiss you - Jeff said getting his lips closer of hers "Jeff, she is the one who wants to kiss…You aren't the one who wants to kiss her" the boy with rainbow hair thought. This time Maryse only opened her mouth and didn't say anything. Their lips started getting closer, but before something could happen between them they saw someone opening the door and looked to him

- What are you doing here? - the janitor asked looking to the two and then noticed how closer they were from each other - Mr. McMahon will love to know about this

Jeff and Maryse looked again to each other with angry looks.

* * *

- Mr. Hardy, why do you need to make my life so hard? - Vince said - Why do you always need to do something wrong?

- I didn't do anything wrong - Jeff replied and looked to Maryse who only smiled

- I don't know what my students see on the janitor's closet, but they must see something - Vince said - First two are caught in the university and now other two are caught here

- Mr. McMahon, last thing we would be doing in that closed is what you are thinking - Maryse said trying to look innocent - It is about Jeff that we are talking

- I don't care if it is about that Jeff that we are talking about - Vince replied very mad - It is the second time that I have you two in my office in less than one month…and you Jeff it is already the fourth time…I hope that your family already advised you of what will happen you if you do one more mistake

- I know: I'll be expel - Jeff said

- Magnifique nouvelle! **(Great new)** -Maryse said with a little smile

- Well, I don't want to see you anymore on my office - Vince said ignoring Maryse - So, resolve what the hell is going on between you two or forget that each other exist…

* * *

- Please, leave me alone - Jeff said when walked out of Vince's office

- Why? Are you afraid of what you can do - Maryse said and bit her lip

- No, Maryse - Jeff replied and looked to her - I can't get in more problems or I'm done!

- Do you think I have pity? - Maryse asked with an evil smile - It is my dream to see you out of here

- Well, did you know that we don't have all your life? - Jeff asked getting real mad with her - This is my last chance of doing something right!

- Why don't you go cry to your mommy? - Maryse joked

- My mother is dead! She died when I was nine with cancer - Jeff revealed Maryse who stayed without know what to do. She knew she needed to say I'm sorry, but knowing it and doing it were two different things - As you see, I don't have a perfect life as you, so leave me alone…Stop with your crazy games - with those words Jeff stormed out of there leaving Maryse behind

"Why am I feeling so bad?" Maryse thought. She had hurt Jeff, as she never did, but she was the one feeling hurt

* * *

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes as spelling mistakes in english and in french!**

**I know it was small chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**xoxo**


	14. I'm Sorry

**I'm back with a new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to Cro009, Joey Hirasame, cenahardylover and XxMusicxAddictxX for the lovely reviews...You reviews mean a lot for me**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Some Days Later

- Please take a paper from the jar - Linda said looking to the students - Then read the name that is written in the paper. He or she will be your lab partner until the rest of the year

- What is the probably if you end up with Jack as your lab partner? - Natalya asked Maryse when she picked up one of the papers

- With so many names, I'm sure that I'm not going to end up with him - Maryse replied and Nattie took a paper from the jar too and then opened it - With whom did you stay?

- Kofi - Natalya answered with a smile - Why don't you open yours?

- Why can't we choose with whom we want to work? - Maryse asked opening the paper very slowly - I don't want to stay with someone out of my league

- So, you want to stay alone - Natalya replied picking up her things to sit at Kofi's side

- Are you my friend or my enemy? - Maryse said a little mad

- I'm the friend who tells you what you don't want to hear because you know it is the truth - Natalya said - So, with whom did you stay?

If she and Natalya weren't friends since children, Maryse would have already left her behind. She wouldn't be her friend. Maryse finished open the paper and looked to the name "Je ne peux pas croire" Maryse thought looking to the paper

- I can't believe on this - Shannon exclaimed opening his paper and then looked to Jack - I can't stay with that jackass

* * *

- You really have bad luck - Jeff joked with Shannon

- Don't joke with me without know with whom you are going to stay - Shannon replied

- Well, it can't be worse than Jack - Jeff replied and Shannon picked up his bag. In that moment they saw Maryse walking to them

- I guess it can - Shannon said with a big smile and walked to Jack's side. Jack wasn't happy to stay with Shannon too

Maryse sat at Jeff's side without say a word. Since he revealed what happened with his mother, she tried to not face him. She was feeling very bad for what said, but she didn't want to tell him "I'm sorry". It would be a sign of weakness.

- I wrote in the board what you have to do - Linda announced the students - You have to do it until the end of class

"I must have done something very wrong to have so much bad luck" Jeff thought and looked to Maryse. "How are we going to work together, if we don't talk?"

* * *

- This time they decided to make the Winter Prom sooner - Brie commented with Michelle while they were training in the ring - I have no idea of what I'm going to wear

- I have no idea too - Michelle replied

- Ladies, more work and less talk - King said passing at their side

- I don't want Nikky to wear the same dress as I - Brie said ignoring what King said

- I don't want to disappoint you, but it will be hard - Michelle said - You have the same tastes

- But we are different….she is mean and I'm good - Brie said with a smile - Did Jeff already invite you?

- The prom is in the first week of December and I don't think that he will invite me! We are dating…It is obvious that we are going together - Michelle answered

- But it would be nice Jeff to invite you - Brie said - If he doesn't invite, it will mean that he is a bad boyfriend

- Ladies close your mouths - King yelled Michelle and Brie

- I'm sorry - the two said at the same time and then saw Nikky with a little smile on her face looking to them

- Maryse would love to be here to see this - Nikky said Milena

- I don't know…I think she prefers to be where she is in this moment - Milena replied and Nikky looked to her confused

- Why? - Nikki asked - She needs to handle Jack

- Yes, she needs to handle Jack, but at the same time she has Jeff under her eyes - Milena explained

* * *

- You have half hour to finish your work - Linda advised the students - Who doesn't finish will stay here during the recess

Jeff and Maryse looked to each other. They haven't done anything during the last hour.

"Just say it" Maryse thought to herself. She couldn't believe in what she was doing - I'm sorry - Maryse said almost in whisper and Jeff looked to her surprised

"She didn't say what I think she said" Jeff thought to himself - What did you say? - Jeff asked her just to confirm

- You heard it and I'm not going to say it again! I didn't know that your mother died - Maryse said - I don't like you, but I would never say such thing on purpose

- Really? - Jeff asked with sarcasm

- I don't care if you don't believe on me or not - Maryse replied - And don't expect me to say such thing again! Now is better you accept it because I don't want to stay alone in this room with you during the recess…I have better things to do - "Are you sure? Don't you want to stay here with him?" a voice asked inside Maryse's head, but she ignored it

- You really said I'm sorry to me - Jeff said and a smile appeared on his face

- Don't make me regret - Maryse replied getting madder. She didn't want people to know about it - What do you think about start this thing now?

- Sure - Jeff said without lose his smile "The French Bimbo can be human after all" he thought to himself

* * *

- Why are you like that? - Tyson asked Jack when they were walking to the football practice

- I need to get Jeff out of my way - Jack answered - I need to make that jackass disappear from here

- You know that Jeff only stayed with Maryse because he has bad luck. It isn't like he wanted - Tyson replied and Jack ignored - What are you trying to do?

- I don't know…but I'll figure out something soon - Jack said - I heard that if he does one more mistake he will be expel

- Are you going to try to expel him? - Tyson asked

- Yes…I only need to figure out a way to make Vince mad with him to the point of expel him - Jack said with an evil smile on his face

* * *

Michelle and Brie were in the library studying when Eve ran to them

- What is the hurry? - Michelle asked surprised looking to her friend. Eve tried to answer, but she was breathing very hard

- Is better you sit - Brie said and Eve sat at her side. When they noticed that Eve was better they asked her once again what happened

- Evan asked me to go with him to the Winter Prom - Eve revealed with a big smile

- Oh my god! That is so great - Michelle said happy for her friend

- I'll be the one going alone - Brie whispered to herself

- He was so sweet asking me to go with him - Eve said showing a sweet smile - He is such a sweet guy

- Why aren't you two dating yet? - Michelle asked her

- I don't know….maybe after the prom we will start dating - Eve said with a dreamy look - I'm so excited! I can't wait for the prom…I need to find a beautiful dress

- What do you think about go shop the dresses this weekend? - Brie proposed to her friends - Saturday?

- I can't - Michelle said a little disappointed - I have a date with Jeff…We are going to see a movie

- So, we can go Sunday - Eve said with a little smile - I really need to find something that fits me

- I have bad news for you: anything will ever fit you - they heard a voice behind them. Turning around they saw Maryse with Nikki and Milena - Is better you start making a diet

- Maryse, get out of here - Michelle replied

- Did someone talk? - Maryse asked her friends ignoring Michelle - Are they going to let people like you enter in the prom?

- Well, is more surprising they let people like you enter - Michelle replied - Self-centred bitches

- Do you mind to say it again? Because I think I didn't hear right - Maryse said walking closer of Michelle who put on her feet

- Maryse, is better we go - Milena whispered Maryse, but she ignored her

- You should hear your friend - Michelle said Maryse - I'm already tired of you always being a bitch

- I'm not afraid of you - Maryse replied with a little smile - I really don't know what Jeff saw on you…you are a bread without salt!

- Are you jealous? - Michelle asked making Maryse lost her smile - Are you jealous because Jeff doesn't give a damn about you? Are you jealous because you know that you will never have him?

- Why should I be jealous of something that I already tasted? - Maryse asked and turned around leaving Michelle without know what to say - We can go now - Maryse told her friends and the three walked out of the library

- What did she say? - Michelle asked without move a muscle. She couldn't believe in what Maryse said

- She said: "Why should I be jealous when I already tasted it" - Brie answered and Eve kicked her under the table - What? - Brie whispered to her confused

- She was only trying to make you mad - Eve said and Michelle looked to her - Do you really think that she and Jeff would have something? He hates her

- Yeah, you are right - Michelle said and put a fake smile on her face and then sat on her place - She was only trying to mess with my head

* * *

**So, what did you think about this chapter? Maryse said "I'm sorry" to Jeff. Who thought she would do it? Oh, and Maryse decided to said Michelle that she already tasted Jeff...Do you think it was a smart move?**

**Well, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...Hope you enjoyed it**

**xoxo**


	15. I Have a Plan

**Hi!!!! New chapter Up!!!**

**As today is my b-day I decided to update all my stories, so I hope you nejoy this new chapter...It isn't one of my best, but I hope you enjoy it**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Cro009, XxMusicxAddictxX, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx and cenahardylover for the amazing reviews**

**Read and Review (Reviews can be a great birthday present)**

* * *

- What do you think? - Shannon asked his friends showing them the car for what he was saving money - It is beauty, isn't it?

- How old is the car? - Jeff asked Shannon

- Did someone bring it from the junkyard? - Brian asked making Shannon mad

- Stop insulting her - Shannon said looking to the car - You are hurting her feelings

- It is only a car…it doesn't have feelings - Evan replied - Does it work?

- Yes - Shannon answered with a smile - They let me experiment the other day and it works in perfection!

- How much are you going to give for this thing? - Jeff asked looking to the car - Your father is going to kill when he finds out that you decided to buy a car without tell him

- Well, he should have given me one in my birthday - Shannon replied - And it will only cost 1500 dollars

- I will ask you it again: does this thing work? - Evan asked again and this time Shannon ignored me

- What can we do to change your mind? - Brian asked, but he ignored him too - Well, it is your death!

- You will see how jealous you will become of my car - Shannon said his friend who started laughing - I'm not going to lend my baby when you ask

- Are you going to change Milena for this car? - Jeff asked - After what happened, I hope you didn't quit from the girl or I'm going to kick your ass

- So, it was the reason why you went to the girls' dormitory- Evan asked with curiosity - It was because of her that you two ended up cleaning closets

- Cleaning closets? Girls' dormitory? Why no one told me about it? - Brian said looking to the three and then Evan explained to him what he knew

- Why are we acting like a group of girls gossiping? - Jeff said, but Brian and Evan ignored him

- How can you like someone who spends the most of her time with Maryse? - Brian asked Shannon

- It would be worse if I liked Maryse - Shannon replied and then looked to Jeff - He would be the first killing me - with those words a little smile appeared on his face. Even knowing that Jeff and Michelle were dating he stilled having the feeling that something could happen between Jeff and Maryse

- I wouldn't kill you Shannon…I would torture you! - Jeff replied with a smile - Do you already have all the money?

- Fifty dollars and this car is out of here - Shannon answered with a big smile - My baby girl will be so usefully

- I really don't want to know for what you want the car - Brian replied and looked to his clock - What do you think about go lunch? I'm starving

- It sounds a nice idea - Shannon said and looked once again to his future car with a smile on his face - I'm going to miss you my beautiful

- C'mon on - Jeff said grabbing his arm and pushed him out of there

* * *

- It sounds a nice plan - Tyson said Jack. After the football train Tyson, Jack and Masters had reunited in a cafeteria near the school

- Are you sure it will work? - Masters asked him

- It has to work - Jack replied - I need to take Jeff out of my way before is too late

- Too late? - Masters asked confused - Too late for what?

- Our friend is suspicious that Jeff wants his girl - Tyson replied and before Jack could so something they heard some voices behind them

- Hey - Natalya said sitting at Tyson's side

- Why did you take so long? - Tyson asked and kissed her lips

- I had to wait for the girls…they were in the library - Natalya answered and looked to Milena, Brie and Maryse. The last one didn't like the idea of sit in the same table as Jack

- Take a seat - Jack said with a smile looking to Maryse who had to sit at his side because it was the only free seat

- Don't even try it - Maryse advised Jack when he tried to put his arm around her shoulders - Or you can be sure that I'm going to break it

- Someone today woke up in the wrong side of the bad - Jack exclaimed making Maryse mad

- Doesn't she wake up all the days? - Tyson whispered, but Natalya heard him and then hit him - What? Since we know her that she is like that…Don't you remember middle school?

- How did you survive to the Science class? - Jack asked Maryse - You could have asked my partner to change with you

"Jeff or Jack?" Maryse thought to herself "Even despising Jeff with all my strengths I prefer to stay with him than with you" - Did you already forget who I'm? - Maryse answered him and in that moment saw Jeff and his friends entering in there

- Our friends are here - Masters said looking to the door and Tyson and Jack looked to there

- If we had the right material here we could start your plan - Jack told Tyson

- Which plan? - Natalya asked confused

- I heard that if Jeff does one more mistake he will be expel - Jack answered with big smile - My plan will expel him from here

- Can you tell us what your plan is? - Nikki asked him

- I think it would be better we don't know - Milena whispered Nikki - I have a bad feeling about this

- You used your head and you made a plan that will make Jeff be expel…- Maryse said without know if it was going to be a great idea or not. Sure she and Jeff didn't have a good relationship with each other, but since she heard about his mother, she didn't feel right to make something to expel him

- Yes…and I'm sure you will love it - Jack said - No more Jeff in your life

"Do I really want Jeff out of my life?" Maryse asked herself remembering the kiss that they shared in the Halloween Party and how she felt when saw he and Michelle together "I guess I would feel a lot better if he was out of my life"

- So, what are you planning? - Maryse asked with a little smile on her face

* * *

- Why do we always need to end up in the same place as those clowns? - Evan asked looking to the table were the other group was sat

- Don't insult Milena - Shannon replied

- And don't insult Nikki - Brian said - You can only insult her when I became sure of which one of the twins is which one

- A lot of chicks in our school and you needed to like those - Jeff said

- Jeff, keep your mouth close - Shannon advised his friend - Or did you forget a certain Halloween Party?

- I almost forgot it…- Evan said and Jeff looked confused to his friends - Do you know, the party where you kissed a certain girl

"They know it" Jeff thought knowing about what they were talking about: they were talking about the kiss that he and Maryse shared

- I'm your friend and you don't tell me anything - Brian replied, but the three ignored him

- It was a stupid mistake and I prefer to keep it down - Jeff told them

- Why? - Shannon asked

- Because of Michelle - Jeff answered - If she hears about what happened, she will stay mad with me

- What happened? - Brian asked again

- I think you should tell Michelle - Evan advised Jeff - What if the bimbo decides to tell her? It is better Michelle to hear it from your mouth than from hers

- How did you know? - Jeff asked his friends. He really didn't want to know that the school was gossiping about it

- He told me - Shannon answered looking to Evan

- I was passing on the hall and I saw you - Evan answered

- So, only we and she knows about it - Jeff said and looked to Maryse and then to his friends - Believe me, she will never tell Michelle! She would prefer to die than to tell people what happened

- How can you be so sure that she didn't tell someone? - Shannon asked - She has her friends…

- Believe me, she would never tell it - Jeff replied - Don't forget about who we are talking about! We are talking about the French Bimbo

- What happened between you and her? - Brian asked full of curiosity

- Believe in me Brian: if we told you what happened you will spend nights without sleep - Evan said with a smile on his face - I saw it and I still with afraid of falling asleep

- Didn't we come here to eat? - Jeff asked his friends and looked to the menu. Shannon and Evan shared a look and then started laughing

* * *

Weekend

- Why are you so strange? - Jeff asked Michelle when they walked out of the movie theatre

- I have something to ask you - Michelle said and looked to Jeff - I know that I should ignore Maryse, but she said something that made me think

- About what? - Jeff asked with curiosity

- She suggested that you two had something - Michelle said and Jeff stopped walking

- Do you mind repeat it again? - Jeff asked very surprise - How did she say that?

- She said that wouldn't be jealous of something that she already tasted - Michelle said - I know that I can't hear what comes from her mouth! I tried to forget it, but it didn't go way from my head, so I had to ask you

- It never happened anything between me and the French Bimbo - Jeff replied "I'm going to kill that girl" Jeff thought thinking in Maryse - She was trying to mess between us

- I can't figure out what her problem is - Michelle said and they started walking out of there - Why can't she see the others happy?

- I don't know what it is her problem and I don't want to know it - Jeff said and kissed Michelle's lips - For me, she can burn in the hell that I don't mind

A little smile appeared on Michelle's face when she heard those words coming from Jeff's mouth.

"Are you sure about it?" Jeff heard a voice inside his head. He ignored it, because he didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!!!**

**What is Jack planning? Will Maryse really let him to do it? Well, read the next chapter to find out!!!**

**xoxo**


	16. Fake Money

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new chapter!! Sorry for take so long, but my last exam was yesterday and I had to study. Now, I'M FREE!!! Expect more updates**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, evilresa16, cenahardylover and Cro009 for the reviews. THANKS!!!**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Friday

- Do you have it? - Maryse asked Jack sitting at his side in the canteen

- Yes - Jack said with a smile and looked to Tyson - Show her

- Here you have - Tyson said taking from his bag an envelope and gave it to Maryse. Opening the envelope a little smile appeared on Maryse's face - Do they look real?

- They couldn't look more real - Maryse said and looked to the table where Jeff was sat - You finally had a great idea

- So, what do you think about going with me to the Winter Prom? - Jack asked Maryse and she looked to him

- Well, if you make Jeff disappear, I guess I'll go with you - Maryse said "I don't want to go with you anywhere" Maryse thought to herself "But if it is what I need to do to make Jeff disappear from my life and stop feeling jealous, I'll take it" - So, how are you going to do it?

- Well, we have been giving this fake notes to the woman in the canteen since the beginning of the week - Jack answered - They sent the money to the bank yesterday, so today Jeff will make a little visit to Vince's office

- I don't think you are going to need to wait more - Tyson said and Jack and Maryse looked to the canteen door and saw Vince entering in there

- How will you make them think that it was Jeff? - Maryse asked them confused. It was the only part of the plan that she didn't understand

- They will talk with us first and we will say that Jeff gave us the notes - Jack explained to Maryse and saw Vince walking to them - We will tell him that it was Jeff's idea

- You know something: I never thought you were so smart - Maryse said with a big smile

- And he isn't - Tyson said in a whisper that none of them heard "It was all my idea" he thought to himself

- I need you three to come to my office - Vince told the three students

- The three? - Maryse asked surprised losing her smile and saw the envelope on her hands "Great" Maryse thought to herself. She should have given the envelope back to Tyson in the moment she saw Vince entering in the room

* * *

- What is going on in there? - Michelle asked when saw Maryse, Jack and Tyson following Vince

- We are going to get free of them - Shannon said with a big smile - I knew this day would come

- Maryse out of here? It would be the best thing that ever happened in our life - Brie said - We need to make a party if she disappears from here

- I would love to be a bee to know what they did - Shannon said and in that moment saw Milena entering in the canteen alone. "It is my chance to ask her to come to the Prom with me" Shannon thought with a big smile - I'll be right back - Shannon said and walked out of the table

- Where is he going? - Eve asked and saw him walking to Milena

- He will ask Milena out - Evan answered

- I just hope that after everything of what happened she accepts - Jeff replied and Michelle looked to him

- What happened? - Michelle asked him confused

- Guys' things - Jeff answered with a smile. No way would he tell Michelle what happened. If she knew that he entered in Maryse's room, she would kill him - I would love to tell you, but I promised Shannon that I wouldn't tell anyone

- Fine - Michelle said a little mad, but Jeff ignored it. He didn't know why, but he was feeling concerned with Maryse "What the hell is going on with you?" Jeff asked himself. Why was he concerned with someone like Maryse? If she had a chance she would expel him from the school without think twice - Jeff - Michelle said and he looked to her confused - Is something going on?

- No - Jeff said and looked to Shannon - He is my best friend and I can't understand why he is interested in her

- Yeah…if Maryse is her friend it means that she can't be good - Brie said

- Well, bad girls use to attract some guys - Evan said looking to Jeff who decided to keep his mouth closed

- From all of them Milena is the best - Eve said - She is nice to the others and her friends aren't

- She can be nice with the others, but she uses to accept what Maryse's does - Brie replied

- Well, this time she should have tried to convince Maryse to not do what she did because she is in Vince's office - Michelle said with a little smile. "I can't believe that she can disappear from my life" Michelle thought very happy

* * *

- Fake money? - Vince said walking from a side to another in his room. Maryse, Jack and Tyson were sat in the couch - Why did you do this?

- Well, Mr McMahon…- Maryse tried to say that she didn't have fault of nothing, but he didn't let her talk

- Since when are you doing this? - Vince asked the three students - Which one of you is making the fake money?

- We didn't do the fake money - Jack said "I'm going to get free of Jeff…and Maryse will be mine" Jack thought to himself - Someone gave us it

- Who is the "someone"? - Vince asked, but they didn't say anything - If you don't tell me who was, you will all end up in the detention room for a year or worse: I'll expel you

- Fine - Tyson said and looked to Jack

- It was Jeff - Jack revealed - It was Jeff Hardy

Hearing those words Vince walked out of his office leaving the three students alone in there. "Maybe it wasn't such a great idea" Maryse thought to herself and bit her lip "Why the hell are you more concerned with Jeff than with yourself?"

- It worked - Jack exclaimed very happy

- Now, is better Vince let's us get out of here without any punishment - Tyson replied and looked to Maryse - Aren't you happy?

- I'm more than happy - Maryse said with a fake smile and then looked to Jack - Now, is better you make sure that Vince doesn't think that I have something to do with it

- Sure - Jack said - So, ready to go to the Winter Prom with me?

- Jack, I don't know if you noticed, but Jeff stills in the school…Only when I hear Vince saying that he is expel, you can start thinking in us together in the prom

Without Jack noticed Tyson started laughing "She is using him and he doesn't give a damn" Tyson thought to himself and in that moment Jeff entered in the office with Vince

- Now, we are going to have a serious talk - Vince said pointing to a chair and Jeff sat in there

- Do we need to stay here? - Maryse asked him

- Yes - Vince said and looked to Jeff - Why did you do it?

- What did I do? - Jeff asked confused and saw Vince walking to his desk and then he gave him an envelope. Opening the envelope, Jeff saw money in there - I have no idea about what you are talking about

- Did you know that to make fake money is a federal crime? - Vince asked Jeff who didn't know what was going on - I could have called the police, but I decided to resolve the things inside the school

- Ok…- Jeff said even more confused and looked to the other three - What does it have to do with me?

- Well, you are the one who is making it - Vince said

- What? - Jeff exclaimed without took his eyes from Jack. Tyson and Maryse - They did this. Why are you saying that it was me?

- Mr McMahon I can assure you that it was Jeff who gave us the money - Jack said looking to Tyson

- It is the true - Tyson said

- Miss Oullet, do you confirm what your friends are saying? - Vince asked Maryse

- I don't have anything to do with what is going on here - Maryse said trying to avoid look to Jeff - I heard about it, but I never used it! I saw it today, for the first time in my life

Jeff couldn't believe in what she said. He was concerned with her and she was doing everything possible to Vince expel him from the school

- I advised you Jeff…- Vince said - This time you are going to be expel

- Mr McMahon, I didn't do anything - Jeff said in his defence - Those three did it, so you would expel me…Everyone knows that if I decided to make something stupid around here, I'm expel

- We would never to such thing - Jack replied - Why should we accuse him if it wasn't the truth?

- Well, let me see…- Jeff said with some sarcasm in his voice - Last year I changed your blood results from the football team! And she doesn't want me here because she is a French bimbo

- I'm tired of you calling me French bimbo - Maryse replied - I speak French, but I'm Canadian

- What am I going to do with you? - Vince said looking to the four students - One makes the fake money and the others decided to use it

- Mr McMahon, I didn't do anything - Maryse said - I hate Jeff! If I knew what he was doing I would be the first telling you it…I swear to God that I don't have anything to do with this

"She must be the most manipulative person I ever met" Tyson said looking to Maryse.

"She didn't know" Jeff thought to himself without take his eyes from her. For more strange it looked, he believed on her

- I don't care if you did something or not Miss - Vince replied - Before I talk with you, I talked with the other professors and I already know what will happen with you

"Here I go back to Cameron" Jeff thought to himself

"Why did you agree with this?" Maryse thought looking to Jeff. She wanted him to be expel because of the way how he made her feel, but now the possibility of lost Jeff was making her feel really bad "Oh my god…it can't be what I think it is…I can't feel it for him! It is Jeff! I can't"

- Can I go make my bags? - Jeff asked Vince

- No - Vince replied - I'm not going to expel any today…

- What? - Jack asked very surprise and lost his smile

- No one can assure me that it was Mr Hardy who did the fake money and none can assure me that you three are saying the truth - Vince said

- Excuse moi…the two are saying the truth! - Maryse corrected him - As I told you I didn't know about what was going on

- Fine…the two - Vince said and a little smile appeared in Maryse's face, but very quickly it disappear - Miss Ouellet you are going to be punished too

"Je ne crois pas" Maryse thought to herself

- You are going to spend the rest of the trimester in the detention - Vince said and sat on his chair - And you are going to take care of the Winter Prom decoration and you will clean the salon in the end of it…Oh, and none of you can go to the Winter Prom

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? **(What did he say ?)** - Maryse asked very mad, but as no one knew French they didn't say a word. She couldn't believe in what just happened. She wasn't going to the Winter Prom. Jack's prefect plan wasn't so perfect after all "I'm going to kill him" she thought to herself

- I wasn't expelled? - Jeff asked very surprised

- Yes, Mr Hardy you weren't expelled - Vince replied - Now, I want you out of there…your punishment will start tomorrow

- Maryse…- Jack whispered and the blonde looked to him

- Don't say a word - Maryse replied and stormed out of the room "How could this happen?" Maryse thought very furious

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! ****Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...**

**Maryse let Jack and Tyson do it, but in the end she was feeling bad for do such thing to Jeff who was concerned with her...Oh, and the plan didn't work. They all ended up punished...And before I forget: Maryse kind confessed to herself what she was feeling for Jeff, she didn't use the word, but she knows she is feeling it**

**xoxo**


	17. You Are Out

**Hey! New chapter up and I hope everyone ejoys it! **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, cenahardylover and Cro009 for reviewing last chapter! Thanks!**

**Oh, and everyone who enjoys Jeff/Maryse pairing should read this story: Runaway by cenahardylover. I'm sure you will really enjoy it!!! :)**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Michelle was waiting for Jeff in front of the main door of the school building. When Maryse was walking out of the building, the two stayed face-to-face

- Get out of my front - Maryse said pushing Michelle

- Bitch - Michelle whispered looking to her and when turned around saw Jeff - What happened? I was so concern

- Tyson and Jack tried to make Vince expel me - Jeff told Michelle - It didn't work, but I'm going to spend the rest of the trimester in detention and I can't go with you to the Winter Prom because Vince forbidden me

- This time the French bimbo went too far - Michelle said very angry. She was ready to go after Maryse, when Jeff grabbed her arm

- I think that this time she didn't do anything - Jeff said and Michelle looked to him confused

- Are you defending her? - Michelle asked her boyfriend

- I'm the last person on the earth defending her - Jeff replied - But believe me, this time I think she didn't do anything! She ended up in Vince's office because she was with them

- I have no idea of what she said inside that room, but I'm sure she has something to do with what happened - Michelle said "He is defending her" Michelle thought remembering what Maryse told her in the library

- Do you want to know what Tyson and Jack did? - Jeff asked Michelle trying to not talk about Maryse

- Sure - Michelle said feeling hurt. Jeff could defend everyone, but he couldn't defend Maryse "What if what she said the truth?" Michelle thought to herself and she and Jeff started walking out of there while he was telling her what happened inside the room

* * *

- You can't go to the Winter Prom - Natalya exclaimed very surprised when Maryse told her it

- And Tyson can't go too - Maryse replied lay in her bed

- I'm going to kill Jack - Nattie said - I can't go alone…I need to go with Tyson

- Well, I'm going alone too and you don't see me complaining - Nikki replied

- What happened with Brian? - Milena asked

- I don't know and I don't want to know - Nikki said - Every time I try to talk with him, he runs from me

- It will be a nice Winter Prom - Natalya said with sarcasm - Maryse can't be there and we will go alone

- I'm not going alone - Milena said with a little smile and the girls looked to her - Shannon invited me and I'm going with him

- Shannon? - Maryse asked her - How dare you to go with him? You can't go with him

- Why? - Milena asked her - I don't have anything to do with your problems with Jeff and neither as Shannon

- If you are my friend, you have problems with it - Maryse replied putting on her feet - If you go with him, you are out

- What? - Milena asked confused

- If you go with Shannon, you can say goodbye to us because we won't talk with you again…you are out of the group - Maryse said with an evil smile - Maybe Michelle and her friend will accept you as their new pet

- Why are you being mean with me? - Milena questioned - You want to expel me from the group because I'm going with Shannon to the prom, but you were the one who kissed Jeff…Shouldn't you be out too?

- Nikki, I think you should change room with Milena - Maryse said looking to Nikki who looked to Natalya who didn't know what to do too - When you decided to end this stupid date, you can back

- Maryse, no one likes you! We are the only who can handle you! - Milena said walking to the bedroom's door - You know something? You are going to end up alone, if you don't change

- I don't need to change - Maryse yelled remembering what the fortune taller told her. Very angry, Maryse watched Milena walking out of the room. Turning around she saw Natalya and Nikki looking to her - What?

- Nothing - Natalya said "She will really end up alone" Natalya thought to herself feeling pity for Maryse

* * *

"I wasn't defending her" Jeff thought to himself lay in his bed without sleep. It already passed of the midnight and he stilled with his eyes open "Why should I defend her? She is a bitch…I'm only saying that she didn't do anything! I wouldn't tell that she didn't do anything if I wasn't sure of it"

- Sleep Jeff…- he whispered to himself

- I thought I was the only woke up - Shannon said and Jeff looked to him from his bed - Why aren't you sleeping?

- Because today I almost backed to Cameron - Jeff lied - And you?

- Milena is coming with me to the Winter Prom and tomorrow I'm going to pick up my car - Shannon answered with a big smile - My life couldn't be better

- Lucky you - Jeff replied. His best friend life couldn't be better, his life couldn't be worse

* * *

Next Day

- Don't you want to change your decision? - Nattie asked Maryse when the two were walking to the locker room to get ready to the field hockey game

- No - Maryse replied. She didn't want to talk about it - She made her decision. If she wants to have something with that boy, she isn't one of us

- Maryse, did you already forget what happened between you and Jeff? - Natalya questioned her

- It was a mistake! I didn't want it to happen - Maryse said and turned to Natalya before they enter in the locker room where the other girls were getting ready for the game - What Milena is doing isn't any mistake. If she didn't want to get out with him, she would have said no

- You know that she is right, when she says that you will end up alone, right? - Nattie asked and Maryse put her hand on the doorknob

- Well, I prefer to stay alone than with a bunch of jerks around me - Maryse said with a cocky smile and entered in the locker room. Without say a word, Natalya entered in the locker room. Maryse really needed to back to Earth

* * *

- Did happen something between them? - Eve asked when saw Maryse passing at Milena's side and ignoring her

- What? - Michelle asked and turned to Eve

- Did happen something between Milena and Maryse - Eve questioned her friends again

- She changed room with Nikki - Brie answered - I think they are mad

- And they must be really mad! If they weren't your sister and Milena wouldn't have changed room - Eve replied and looked to Milena

- When you refer Nikki, just call her name! Don't say that she is my sister - Brie said

- I wonder what went wrong - Eve said

- Maybe it has something to do with Shannon - Michelle said and the others looked to her - We all know that Shannon and Jeff are friends and Maryse hates Jeff and vice-versa - Michelle explained to them "At least I hope Jeff hates her" Michelle thought thinking in what happened yesterday. He defended her - So, last thing she wants is Milena dating Shannon

- So, she expelled Milena from the group - Brie said

- Pretty much - Michelle said - And I'm sure that she will only let her back when she leaves Shannon

- I can't believe she wants to control her friend's relationships - Eve said very surprised

- It is about Maryse that we are talking about - Michelle said with a little smile - Everything is possible

- Girls hurry up! - Sunny yelled entering in the locker room - I want you ready in the field in five minutes

* * *

- I can't believe we lost - Michelle said very mad while they were backing to the locker room

Maryse, who was behind her, heard her saying it. A little smile crossed her face - Maybe we lost because we have an awful captain - Maryse said and Michelle turned to her

- Do you still jealous? - Michelle asked face-to-face with Maryse

- Jealous of you is the last thing, I'll ever be in this world - Maryse replied knowing it wasn't true. She was jealous of her because she was with Jeff "Stop thinking on it" Maryse yelled to herself

- Why do you need to be a bitch? - Michelle asked her - You are mad with your friend because she likes a guy you don't like. Yesterday, you tried to expel Jeff, but for what I heard you were the one who ended up screwed up

- I didn't try to expel him - Maryse said losing her smile. Yes, she tried to expel him, but last thing she wanted in that moment was Jeff out of her life - I have more important things to do than think in your stupid boyfriend - with those words Maryse walked to the locker room leaving Michelle behind with a smile on her face

- If I were you I wouldn't smile that much - Nikki said passing at her side. Natalya passed at her side too and looked to her with a cocky smile on her face. Natalya used to disapproved a lot of things Maryse used to do, but she would always be at her side when she was fighting with Michelle

- What did she mean with it? - Eve asked confused

- Nikki, is crazy, so is better you ignore her - Brie said and they heard a voice behind them

- If I were you, I wouldn't want to know about what she is talking about - Milena said passing at her side and entered in the locker room.

The three girls looked to each other confused. "Why did she say it?" Michelle thought to herself concerned. She was really feeling that it was better stay without know about what was Nikki talking

* * *

- Was I the only one who noticing some tension between Milena and Maryse? - Shannon asked his friends while they were waiting for the girls to go lunch

- Pretty much - Evan answered - Do you know why? Because you are the one who cares about Milena

- I think everyone noticed it - Brian said - Maryse threw Milena to the floor during the game and they make part of the same team

- Wonder what happened between them - Shannon said

- Why don't you ask Milena? - Evan proposed to Shannon

- Maybe I could ask her to come lunch with us - Shannon exclaimed with a little smile - If she and Maryse are mad, Milena is free of her oppression

- So, Maryse is the evil queen who doesn't let her friends to do what they want? - Brian asked Shannon, but he ignored him. He was already trying to call Milena - If Nikki is the right one, will happen the same thing with her, right?

- Probably - Evan answered and looked to Jeff - Don't you have something to say about it?

- They are girls and they need to resolve their problems between them - Jeff replied - We don't have anything to do with what is going on

- I can't believe you still around here - Jack said walking to them with Tyson and Masters

- Your plan didn't work - Jeff said - Don't you feel stupid? In the end you and your friend ended up suffering the consequences. And you ended up looking a jackass in front of the French Bimbo! If you were waiting for her to thank you, it didn't happen

- You know, you only need to do one mistake - Jack said with a smile - And knowing you as I know, you will do it! I'm going to get free of you without need to move a muscle

- We will see it - Jeff replied - Maybe you will get out of here first than I

- Jeff, I'm not the one who has someone trying to expel me - Jack said and then walked out of here with his friends

- Do you know why Jack is doing it? - Evan asked Jeff

- Because he wants to make the French Bimbo happy - Jeff answered

- Yes, but I think that he thinks that you like Maryse - Evan said and Jeff turned to him - If he knew what happened between you two, I have the feeling that you wouldn't be alive

- The last person I'll like in this world is Maryse - Jeff said very quickly - She is a cold heart bitch who only care about herself - "If you think that about her, why are you always so worried with her and think in her?" a voice asked in Jeff's head. How he hated his conscience

- Great to know that - Michelle said and Jeff turned to her - Are you ready?

- I hope so because I'm starving - Eve said

- We only need the love boy to end up his call - Evan said putting his arm around her shoulder's and then pointed to Shannon who continued talking with Milena by the cell phone

- Does he know why Milena and Maryse are mad? - Brie asked trying to get closer of Brian, but he was getting way from her "Why boys need to be so stupid?" Brie thought to herself

- Well, if his call works you will know in first hand why they are mad - Jeff said and Michelle looked to him confused - He is inviting Milena to come lunch with us

* * *

Monday

- Do you see? - Maryse said Natalya and Nikki. The three girls were reunited in front of the high school building - Milena already is Michelle's new pet

- Aren't you afraid of Milena telling them our secrets? - Nikki said and Maryse looked to her confused - She can tell them about what happened between you and Jeff

- Or maybe she can tell them about you in the middle school - Natalya said with a little smile and the blonde looked to her very mad - We can say you weren't the example of a pretty girl

- If she tried to do something against me, her life would become a living hell and we all know she doesn't want it - Maryse replied - And she won't tell them about what happened between me and Jeff! She wants friends, and revealing such thing to Michelle would make her very mad because her lovely boyfriend already tasted the best thing in his life

- You know that you are a bitch, right? - Natalya asked Maryse and saw Tyson walking to her

- People tell me it all the time - Maryse said and looked to Nikki - Can you come with me? Let's leave them alone

- Sure - Nikki said and she and Maryse entered in the building leaving Natalya behind

- Hi - Tyson said kissing Natalya - I have no problems being way from Maryse, but why did they go?

- They decided to leave us alone - Natalya answered - You know, I still mad with you because thanks to your stupid plan with Jack and Maryse, I'm going to the Prom alone

- Well, I never thought that Vince would believe in Jeff and is better you take off Maryse from the plan - Tyson said and Nattie looked to him confused - She convinced Vince and Jeff that she didn't have anything to do with it

- So, why was she punished too? - Natalya asked confused

- Because Vince is the school director - Tyson said and they walked out of there

* * *

- Hello girls - Jack said wrapping his arms around Maryse and Nikki's waist

- Did I tell you that you could touch me? - Maryse asked Jack who ignored her

- I'm going to the bathroom - Nikki said to leave Jack and Maryse alone

- Are you still mad with me? - Jack asked Maryse when she took his hands from her - What can I do to make it up to you?

- What do you think about leave me alone? - Maryse replied and looking to him - Thanks to you, I'm not going to the Winter Prom

- There are a lot of proms that you can go - Jack said only making Maryse madder.

- You know Jack…- Maryse said touching with her hand in his chest - If you want something to happen between us, I need you to so something for me

- I would do anything to be with you - Jack said with a smile getting closer of her face

- Well, I want you to go to hell and never more comeback - Maryse replied losing her smile and pushed him with her hand - Have a nice day - Maryse said and walked to the girls' bathroom where she saw Nikki - Never more leave me alone with Jack

- Are you sure it will never happen something between you two? - Nikki asked her friend - Jack, is at your feet! He would do everything you want

- It will never happen anything between us. I don't like Jack in that way - Maryse answered looking to the bathroom mirror and started fixing her blonde hair

- Do you like someone in that way? - Nikki asked

- I'm too good for all the guys around here! - Maryse said and then Jeff's name came to her mind - Let's get out of here - with those words Maryse walked out of the bathroom and Nikki followed her. The two walked to the library. When Maryse was opening the door, Jeff was walking out of there at the same time

"Just my luck" Jeff thought looking to the blonde - You can't stay a moment way from me, right?

- Am I supposed to answer? - Maryse asked

- Jeff, we have more important things to do than handle that one - Shannon said trying to move Jeff, but he stayed in the same place

- No one talked with you - Maryse said looking to Shannon and then looked to Jeff - Well, I want distance from you! Thanks to you and those two, I'm going to spend the Winter Prom in my room - without say something more Maryse entered in library and Nikki followed her

- I hate that chick's attitude - Shannon said walking to the hall, leaving Jeff at the door - I can't believe she did such thing to Milena! She only thinks on herself - he waited for Jeff to say something, but he didn't hear his voice. Turning around, he saw Jeff who stilled in the same place - Jeff! - Shannon yelled and Jeff looked to him - Do you come or are you going to stay in there?

- I'm coming - Jeff said walking to his friend's side "She didn't do anything and ended up being punished" Jeff thought to himself "She is a bitch, but it isn't right! Maybe I should do something"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As you know Eglish isn't my first language!!**

**xoxo**


	18. Gossip Alicia

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter and I can't wait to know what you think about this one. It is on my Top 5!! :)**

**Thanks to everyone read last chapter and a big thanks to Cro009, cenahardylover, KingK11 and evilresa16 for the reviews. YOU ROCK!! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please vote in the poll that is on my profile!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Some Weeks Later

Jack, Tyson, Maryse and Jeff were in the salon where the Winter Prom was going to happen. The prom was in the end of the week and they had to decorate the room and clean it too

- I hope you have fun - Teddy said with a smile and sat on a chair - Tyson and Jack go pick up the boxes in the basement with the decoration - Teddy ordered the two boys and then looked to Maryse and Jeff - You two can start cleaning the room - with those words, Teddy opened his book and started reading it

Jack looked to Jeff before to walk out of the room "Why does he always end up with her?" Jack thought to himself walking out of the room with Tyson

- I'll go to a side and you will go to the other. I don't want you to breathe the same air as I - Maryse said Jeff. Last thing she wanted in this moment was to be so closer of him

- Why are you so afraid of being at my side? - Jeff asked her with a smile. In the past weeks he had noticed that she had done everything to avoid him, to stay way from him

- Afraid? I don't know that word - Maryse replied "What do you see on Jeff?" a voice asked inside her head "Why do you need to feel such thing for this guy" - Look, we don't need to talk to do this work

- Well, we have to talk because I have something to tell you - Jeff said and Maryse looked to him confused "I still without know why I did it" Jeff thought to himself. He had talked with Vince and convinced him that Maryse didn't know anything about what happened and that he should let her go to the Prom. Vince stayed a little suspicious, but ended up believing in Jeff and decided to let Maryse go

- What can you have to tell me? - Maryse asked with a smirk - I'm pretty sure that people like you don't have anything special to tell me - "Why do you need to treat him so bad?" Maryse thought and bit her lip

- Look, I don't care if you want to hear it or not, but I think it is better you hear it - Jeff replied a little mad - You can to the Prom this Friday

- What? - Maryse stuttered very surprised and then looked to him very mad - Are you trying to make me a fool? I'm pretty sure you are telling me it, so when I appear Vince gets made with me

- You are a cold bitch with me, but I believed in you when you told you didn't have anything to do with the fake money! I talked with Vince, and I convinced him to let you go to the prom - Jeff explained to Maryse who stayed without know what to do - We can hate each other, but I didn't think it was right for you! You can be a bitch, but at the same time you are a girl - with those words Jeff turned around leaving Maryse behind

"I can't believe he did such thing for me" Maryse thought to herself sitting in a chair "Oh my god! I tried to expel him and he did it for me"

- Miss Oullet, please do something - she heard Teddy's voice

- Oui - Maryse said with some sarcasm "Maybe this is the reason why I feel such thing for this guy" a little smile crossed her face, but very quickly she made it disappear "Maryse, you need to control yourself"

* * *

- The Winter Prom is in the end of the week - Nikki said entering in her new room

- And Maryse will have a heart attack - Natalya said looking to the computer monitor and Nikki looked to her confused - Our school has a new blog….a gossip blog

- And? - Nikki asked and walked to the computer and read the same article that Natalya was reading - Oh my God! If Maryse finds who did this, she will kill him

- Well, she will be more busy trying to kill everyone who tries to talk with her about this - Natalya said and looked to Nikki

- Should we do something? - Nikki said

- We need to make sure that Maryse sees it - Natalya answered - If she is the last one knowing about this, this school will explode

* * *

- We are going to be late for the practice - Michelle said entering in her room. Eve and Brie were in the computer, looked to her very concerned. Noticing her friends' reaction, Michelle looked to them confused - Did happen something wrong?

- No - the two answered at the same time very quickly

- Are you sure? - Michelle asked because they acted so strange

- Yes - Brie and Eve answered at the same time once again making Michelle even more suspicious

- Is better we go to the practice - Brie said putting herself in front of the computer screen, so Michelle couldn't see a thing

- Yes - Eve said and did the same thing as Brie

- What are you hiding? - Michelle asked and walked to them

- Nothing special - Eve answered and tried to turn off the computer but, without look

- So, you are hiding something? - Michelle said with a smile

- No - Brie said - She only used an expression

- Yeah, right - Michelle said with sarcasm and pushed them. With that move, she could finally see what they were hiding from her. Brie and Eve changed concern expressions.

- What is this? - Michelle asked losing her smile. She couldn't believe in what was seeing "This can't be true" Michelle thought to herself sitting on her bed "This didn't happen". Tears started running from her eyes.

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Teddy asked when saw Nikki and Natalya entering in the room where the other four students were preparing for the Winter Prom

- We need to share a little word with Maryse - Nikki said with a smile - We promise we will be quickly

- I shouldn't let you talk with her - Teddy said

- It is very important what we have to tell her - Natalya said with a little smile - Believe us, it is very important

Teddy looked to each other and then looked to Maryse - Maryse - Teddy yelled and the blonde girl looked to him. Seeing her friends a little smile appeared on her face - Five minutes - he advised the other girls who walked to Maryse's side

- What are you going here? - Maryse asked her friend.

- Come with us - Natalya said and pushed Maryse to a place in the room where she knew none of the boys would hear them

- What happened? - Maryse asked when saw how worried her friends were - Did someone die?

- Not yet - Nikki answered confusing Maryse and then she took a paper from her bag and gave it to Maryse

- What is it? - Maryse asked without look to the paper

- Is better you read - Natalya said. She was sure that in the end of reading it, Maryse would go after the person who wrote it.

- Fine - Maryse said with a smile on her lips and looked to the paper. When she started reading it, her smile disappeared very quickly.

_"Maryse Oullet, better known as the French Bimbo, thinks that is above all of us. She is a Goddess and we are only Mortals who live on Earth to do everything she wishes._

_Jeff Hardy, the rainbow hair boy, who is famous for his pranks around school. Who doesn't remember what he did last year to the football team? Jeff is loved for almost all the school._

_What do they share? Until today everyone thought the only thing they shared was a mutual hate for each other. Well, it was until the Halloween Party some months ago. The French Maid didn't resist to the person she says to want to see burning on hell...or it was the otherwise? Or maybe it was the rainbow hair boy who didn't resist to her French charm._

_Yes, WWE High School students, Jeff Hardy and Maryse Oullet shared a kiss! The two, who claim to hate each other, kissed each other in the Halloween Party. If you don't believe in my words, you can see it in the photo I published with this article._

_Before I publish it, I decided to make sure of certain things: Jeff Hardy and Michelle McCool weren't dating when it happened, so he didn't cheat on her. Maryse Ouellet didn't have boyfriend at the time. Well, she still's without boyfriend. Does it have any mean? Maybe she loved so much the kiss that decided to not give an opportunity to Jack Swagger, who we all know that wants her._

_Next week more surprising revelations and don't forget the Winter Prom. It is in the end of the week and a lot of surprising situations can happen. Maybe next name appearing here can be yours. "_

After reading the article, Maryse closed her eyes - Breath - Maryse whispered to herself - Just breath - with those words she opened her eyes and looked to her friends -Qui a ècrit cela? (Who wrote this?)

- What? - Natalya and Nikki asked at the same time. None of them understood French

- Who wrote this? - Maryse said this time in English - Who wrote this article?

- Are you going to kill her? - Nikki asked

- Maybe - Maryse replied very mad - And it will be a very slow death. She doesn't know with whom she decided to mess

- It was Alicia Fox - Natalya revealed Maryse who smiled. She was going to take of that girl in that moment. She wouldn't wait until the end of detention.

- Catch me - Maryse said in whisper. The other two looked to her confused. Without say anything more, Maryse closed her eyes and let her body fall to the floor. Natalya and Nikki grabbed her very quickly and then changed looks. They understood what Maryse wanted to do

- Professor Long - Nikki yelled and Teddy looked to the three girls and saw that Maryse had "passed out" - Can we take her to the nurse?

Teddy looked to Maryse. A little smile appeared on his face. "Why those kids can't stop with the drama?" Teddy thought to himself - Sure - he yelled back and then the three girls walked out of the room

* * *

"What happened in there?" Jeff thought to himself looking to the three girls and noticed that Natalya and Nikki where helping Maryse walking out of the room

- If you aren't satisfied with what you have, is better you don't go after someone who isn't in the same league as you - Jack said Jeff who turned to him - Do you really think she will ever give a damn about you. You are out of her league. You are too vulgar for someone as Maryse

- Do you I really have to answer you? - Jeff replied and then walked out from Jack's side. He walked to the place where the other three girls were moments before. Looking to the floor he saw a paper. Picking it up and started reading it "This can't be happening" Jeff thought to himself. By this moment half of school would already know what happened between him and Maryse in the Halloween party "Michelle" Jeff thought. She would kill him for this. "I should go look for her" Jeff thought to himself and looked to his clock. He had to stay in that room during the next half hour. "I need to go look for her in the end of this"

* * *

- I know I'm gorgeous, I don't need you to look to me to know it - Maryse said when saw a girl looking to her while she was making her way to Alicia's room. Nikki and Natalya were right behind her

- Maryse, just breath - Nikki said and then looked to Natalya who was smiling - Why are you smiling?

- Because Maryse will kill her - Natalya explained to Nikki - And then she will kill everyone who dares to stay looking to her with stupid smiles on their faces

- Open the door - Maryse yelled knocking to Alicia's bedroom door - Open the door right now

- I don't think she is the room - Nikki said after some minutes

- Well, I'll wait for her - Maryse said turning to Natalya and Nikki - I'll only walk out of here when she appears. Today, this girl will regret of the day she decided to mess with me

- I don't you will have to wait so long for her - Natalya said looking to Alicia who was walking to her room. Alicia looked to them and a little smile appeared on her face

- I'm going to kill her - Maryse whispered

- Where you waiting for me? - Alicia asked when arrived to Maryse's side that controlled herself to not slap Alicia in that moment. First she would have a civilize talk, and then she would hit her.

* * *

- No - Michelle said when saw Jeff. When he walked out of detention, he went to look for Michelle. He knew that the practice had already ended, so she could only be in the locker room. And as she was the team caption, after the trains she needed to stay in the locker room to then close the door

- Let me explain - Jeff said following her inside the locker room which was desert

- You don't have anything to explain to me - Michelle replied - I can't believe you did this to me

- We weren't dating - Jeff said very quickly only making Michelle angrier

- We weren't dating, but you kissed her in the same night we kissed each other - Michelle exclaimed - Why did you never tell me about this?

- I thought it wasn't important - Jeff replied in his defence - It was a random kiss without importance that I and Maryse decided to make sure no one would know and most important we decided to make sure we would forget it

- Well, I'm pretty sure that any of your forget it - Michelle said and then a smile appeared on her face - Now, I understand why she used to tell me those things. I finally understood what she wanted with the "tasted something better". She wanted to tell me that you two had already kissed each other

- Yes, we kissed each other, but it didn't have any importance - Jeff said once again "If it didn't have any importance, why do you think about the kiss so much?" Jeff thought to himself - It was a mistake

- Are you sure it was a mistake? Aren't you trying to convince yourself that it was a mistake? - Michelle asked and a tear run from her eye

- I didn't tell you nothing because I knew you would get mad with me - Jeff replied seeing the tear "Damn it" Jeff thought to himself. He hated to see a girl crying; he hated to make a girl cry - I'm sorry

- I need time - Michelle revealed Jeff surprising him. Michelle never thought saying those words to Jeff - I think it is better we give some time

- Does it mean you want to break up? - Jeff asked her

- I need time to think in what just happened - Michelle said once again - Now, please get out of here

Jeff didn't say a word and walked out of there. He was feeling bad for hurt Michelle, but he wasn't feeling sad because she broke up with him. "I'm pretty sure it is all over" Jeff thought trying to realize why he wasn't feeling anything. He didn't need to wait too much for the answer: the image of a certain blonde appeared on his mind.

"Millions of girls and you have to like that one" Jeff thought to himself with a smile "Just your luck"

* * *

**Jeff really did a sweet thing for Maryse (What will he do when finds out she wanted to expel him? That everything she said was a lie?). And finally everyone knows about the kiss they shared. Maybe Jeff and Maryse will finally admit what they feel for each other (Well, only if Jeff and Michelle are really over)**

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes! I just hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review!!**


	19. Exceptions

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. I REALLY REALLY hope.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who reviewed it (Joey Hirasame, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Cro009, cenahardylover and Jeff Hardy WH champion) YOU ROCK!!**

**P.S.: If someone here voted on my poll, I just want to to say that I already published my new story. It is called "A Different Kind Of Passion".**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Do you know how luck you are? - Maryse asked Alicia who looked to her with a smirk on her face

- I just told the truth - Alicia replied - Or didn't I? Are you trying to tell me that the photo isn't real?

- Hear me well - Maryse said getting closer of Alicia - Don't you dare to use my name in one of your articles again or I swear that you will lose that smile on her face forever

- I'm not afraid of you Maryse - Alicia said only making Maryse angrier

- Maryse will hit her now, right? - Nikki asked Natalya

- Yes - Natalya said with a smile on her face

- You should fear me - Maryse said and attacked Alicia. She would make Alicia regret of what she did. Or at least it was what she was thinking.

* * *

- Don't even start - Jeff said entering in his room and saw Shannon looking to his with a smile on his face

- So, it means you already know what is going one - Shannon said - One thing was Evan telling me, but now I have a picture.

- I don't want to talk about it - Jeff replied and fell in his bed - I'm going to kill the person who did this

- You can't kill her - Shannon replied

- Why? - Jeff asked and looked to him

- Because it was a girl and you don't hit girls - Shannon answered - And most important, your French Bimbo must be already taking care of her

- Do you mind repeat your last words? - Jeff asked a little mad - Did you just say she was mine?

- Maybe - Shannon replied - Did you already talk with Michelle?

- Yes - Jeff answered and Shannon looked to him with curiosity - She wants some time to think in what happened

- Look who he is - Evan said entering in the room with Brian - Did you know that people are talking about you?

- Yes - Jeff answered and showed a smile

- And did you know it was because the kiss you shared with the French Bimbo? - Evan asked him and Jeff nodded with his head - I thought I would be the only one with the image of you two kissing each other! Looks alike all school saw it now

- You already knew about this? - Brian asked very surprised looking to his friends - Why didn't you tell me?

- Because it would give you nightmares - Evan said

- And as you have to deal with the twins, you didn't need more nightmares - Shannon replied - We were only taking care of you

- I really have great friends - Brian said a little mad because they hide it from him

- You know, you have a reputation to save - Evan told Jeff - What are you going to do?

- For now, I'm going to ignore all this situation - Jeff answered getting up from his bed. He walked to the main door, but very quickly he closed it again - Shannon - Jeff said and Shannon looked to him - Tell Amy I love her and tell Matt he is the worst brother someone can have - Shannon looked to Jeff confused. About what was he talking?

Some seconds after, they heard someone knocking to the door and making a lot of noise - Jeff, open the damn door - they heard Jack yelling from the other side.

- May I know why you are hiding from Jack? - Evan asked surprised - I know he is angry because knows what happened between you and Maryse, but you never let him win.

- But he is mad! Is madder with me than usual - Jeff said locking the door and then walked to the room's window - I'm not going to fight with him.

- Do you want me to tell those things to Matt and Amy because Jack will kill you? Shannon asked when Jeff opened the window

- No, but I have the feeling I'm going to fall to the floor - Jeff replied looking to the floor from the window - See you guys - with those words Jeff walked out of the room by the window

- I can't believe on this - Evan said with a smile

- In what? - Brian asked

- The French Bimbo isn't his girlfriend and gives him more work than one - Evan answered

- Well, if he had decided to ignore her when they meet, she wouldn't give him any work - Shannon replied

- Should we help him? - Brian asked

- He is grow up - Shannon said with a smile - He knows how to take care of himself

* * *

- Maryse, stop - Natalya said taking Maryse from the top of Alicia. If they didn't stop with it, someone would see them and they would end up in Vince's office.

- Are you crazy? - Alicia asked putting on her feet and then looked to Maryse, who was trying to get out from Natalya's arms

- Why don't you share with everyone that I'm crazy? - Maryse replied getting free of Natalya and controlled herself to not attack Alicia again - If you use my name once again, you can be sure I'm going to make your life a living hell. You will get out of here without think twice

- We will see it - Alicia said with a smirk and entered in her room. Natalya had to grab Maryse or the other girl would have followed Alicia

- I thought you didn't hit people who aren't in the same league as you - Natalya replied letting Maryse go and noticed it was safe

- She isn't in the same league as I and sometimes I can open an exception - Maryse said and looked to her nails - I can't believe on this! I broke a nail because of her

- Is better we back to our room - Nikki said and grabbed Maryse's arm and started pushing her to the room - I can take care of your nail, if you want

- I'm going to kill her - Maryse whispered thinking in Alicia

* * *

- Michelle told Jeff she needed some time to think - Eve revealed Brie and they were walking to the room of the last one

- We should be with her - Brie said a little concerned

- Last thing she wants now, is someone at her side - Eve replied and they entered in the room and saw Milena sat on the bed

- Why I have the feeling that Milena knew something about it - Brie whispered looking to the ex-Maryse's friend. Milena noticed that they were looking to her.

- Do you want to ask me something? - Milena asked them. She had the feeling they wanted to know something about Maryse and Jeff. But, even after what Maryse did to her, she wouldn't reveal their conversations.

- Did you know about Maryse and Jeff? - Brie asked her

- Why? - Milena asked them - I guess it doesn't matter if I knew or not because all the school knows what happened between them in the Halloween Party.

- Well some weeks ago, you told Michelle that she wouldn't like to know about what Maryse was talking - Eve said - Were you talking about it?

- Look, just because Maryse did what she did to me, it doesn't mean I'm going to tell you the things about what we used to talk - Milena said and with those words she walked out of the room leaving the other two behind

- I have the feeling that they all knew what happened between Maryse and Jeff - Brie said and looked to Eve very suspicious

- What is? - Eve asked her

- I just had a crazy idea - Brie told her friend - If they know what happened, it was because Maryse told them. If Maryse told them, it can mean that what happened with Jeff had some effect on her. If it hadn't, she would keep her mouth closed

- Are you trying to say that Maryse likes Jeff? - Eve asked and Brie nodded with her head - I really hope not because if she does, she will make everything possible to make sure Michelle and Jeff don't get together anymore

* * *

"I can't believe I spend my last hours running from Jack" Jeff thought to himself backing to his room and noticed everyone was already sleeping. He didn't want to face Jack. "Why?" a voice asked inside his head "Because I have no idea of what I would say or of what I would do. I would end up saying something stupid, very stupid"

* * *

Next Day

- Welcome to one more class - Linda said entering in the room - As I told you last week, today you are going to work in pairs. I want you to make the work about what we talked last week. The note you receive in this work, will be important for your final note

- Can they stop looking to me? - Maryse asked Natalya

- Don't you like to be center of attentions? - Natalya asked with a little smirk

- Yes, I do. But I preferred to be it in other circumstances - Maryse replied and waited for Jeff to sit at her side when Natalya walked out of there. No way would she be the once changing place this time.

Without say a word, Jeff sat at her side. It was already strange to have to work with her, but this time it was even stranger. Having everyone looking to them wasn't a good sign.

- Did you hear.... - Jeff tried to ask her, but Maryse looked to him with an ice look. Sure she knew it, in fact, he only found out about it because she left the paper with the new on the floor.

- Look, last thing I want to do in this moment is to talk about what happened between us - Maryse replied - Let's just work together and forget that everyone is laughing under our back because you kissed me

- I kissed you? - Jeff asked - I think you kissed me

- You wish it - Maryse said

- Fine - Jeff said with a smile - Then, if I kissed you, why didn't you pull me over?

- Because your arms were around me - Maryse replied in her defence - If I had pulled you over, I would have fallen to the floor

- Why do you need to act like that? - Jeff asked her - Are you sure that I don't have any effect on you?

- Do you mind stop flirting on me? Don't you have a girlfriend? - Maryse asked him

- I used to have one - Jeff replied and Maryse looked to him with curiosity. "Did he break with Michelle?" Maryse thought to herself enjoying the idea

- How sad I'm - Maryse said with a big smile on her face. She wasn't happy because Michelle would be miserable, but because now maybe she could have a chance with Jeff "Maryse, take those ideas from your head" a voice said inside her head.

- I really can notice it - Jeff said looking to her smile - Look, let's just do it and forget the way how everyone is looking to us

- Well, I'm already used to have everyone looking to me - Maryse said and Jeff rolled his eyes - Fine, let's just do the work. After all, I have more important things to do after school

- I really don't want to know what you have to do - Jeff replied

- Well, thanks to you, I can go to the Prom and I need a dress - Maryse said opening her book

- Did you thank me for it? - Jeff asked her

- I have something to tell you: I never say thanks or I'm sorry - Maryse replied

- I must be a big exception - Jeff said and showed a smile - You already told me thanks when I grabbed you and you didn't fall to the floor. And you already told me "I'm sorry".

- You must really be a big exception - Maryse said and they started doing what Linda told them to do. When the bell rang, all the students started getting ready to walk out of the room

- Do you see? It isn't so unpleasant to work with me - Jeff said and Maryse turned to him and didn't say a word - I guess it was

- Jeff - Maryse said and he looked to her face and saw a little smile - Thanks - with those words, Maryse walked out of the room with Natalya leaving Jeff behind very surprised. "She can surprise you every day" Jeff thought to himself

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! I hope everyone enjoyes this chapter. **

**Next Chapter Summary: Winter Prom...Read next chapter to find out what will happen.**

**xoxo**


	20. Winter Prom

**Hey! This is the chapter you were waiting for: WINTER PROM!!! If you want to know what will happen, is better you read it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. It isn't on my top three, but I enjoyed to write it and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to Joey Hirasame, Jeff Hardy WH champion, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, cenahardylover, Cro009, aquaflares21 and evilresa16 for the the reviews. YOU STILL ROCK.**

**Read adn Review  
**

* * *

Winter Prom

- You need to come - Brie said sitting at Michelle's side on her bed.

- I don't want to go - Michelle replied - I'm tired of people looking to me and saying that Jeff cheated on me with Maryse.

- He didn't cheat on you - Eve said taking Michelle's dress from the closet - When he kissed Maryse, you weren't together. Didn't they read the article?

- I don't want to go - Michelle said once again - I don't want to see Maryse. You have no idea how I want to hit her. I have been wishing to hit her since that girl decided to make public their kiss.

- So, hit her - Brie said and showed a smile - After everything she did to you, you have the right to hit her.

- I don't think it is a good idea to hit her on the prom - Eve replied - People would see it and teachers too and you would end up in the detention room.

- Can you leave me alone? - Michelle asked her friends - Please, go to the Prom and leave me alone

- We will only go to the prom if you come with us - Eve said - And if you don't come with us, we are going to stay here annoying you.

Michelle rolled her eyes and then looked to her friends who were smiling - Fine - Michelle replied and walked to Eve who gave her the dress. It was an aqua dress to her ankles. The dress was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline.

Eve and Brie looked to each other and smiled - I'm going to get ready too - Brie said and walked out of the room.

* * *

- I bet the decoration will suck - Shannon said getting ready for the prom and looked to Jeff.

- I only helped decorating, I didn't choose the decoration - Jeff replied painting.

- Will you have to clean the salon after the prom? Evan asked and Jeff nodded with his head - I think it is better we leave the room very dirty.

- Thanks - Jeff said with sarcasm - Aren't you already late?

- No - Evan answered - Do you really think that any girl would be ready at this hour?

- Well, if Eve is already waiting for you, she will get mad - Jeff replied.

- Believe me, she isn't ready- Evan said.

- Why don't you try to enter in the prom without anyone to see you? - Shannon asked.

- Because I'm going to stay here painting - Jeff told Shannon and picked up another brush - I'm going to have more fun than you by staying here painting, than going to a stupid prom.

* * *

- Maryse, hurry up - Natalya almost yelled. It had been an hour since Maryse had started preparing herself to the prom.

- Why the hell do you take so long to get ready? - Nikki asked.

- Because I need to look perfect - Maryse answered and picked up the lip-gloss - Well, I need to look more than perfect

- For who? - Natalya asked, but Maryse ignored her. Natalya was wearing a dark pink dress with a deep v-neckline and a plated bodice. It had an empire waist. The flowing skirt had a crinkled hemline - Jack won't be there

Nikki looked to Natalya and laughed. Nikki was wearing a strapless blue dress to her knees. It had a bubbly skirt and an embellished hem.

- Thank God, Jack isn't there - Maryse replied looking to herself in the mirror and a smile appeared on her face - How do I look? - Maryse asked turning to her friends. The French Bimbo was wearing a cute plaid dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a flirty bubble skirt. It had a mid thigh length.

- I must say I love your dress - Brie said - How did you pay it?

- With my father's credit card - Maryse replied with a little smile - We can go.

- Great - Natalya said and the three girls walked out of the room. When they were walking in the hall they saw Milena. Milena was wearing a black dress. It was a sleeveless dress with tank straps and it had a scoop neckline with coin embellishment.

Maryse looked to her and then smiled - Good luck on your date - Maryse said and continued walking.

- Did she say...- Milena tried to say something, but she was too surprised with what just happened.

- Yes, she did - Natalya said and looked to Milena - And before you ask, it didn't happen anything with her.

- At least that we know - Nikki replied - Can we go to the prom or are we going to stay here talking?

* * *

Evan was waiting for Eve when saw her coming from the dormitory. Eve was wearing a green dress with a sweetheart neckline and a cutout detail at bustline. It had a full skirt to her knees.

- Hi - Eve said walking to Evan with a big smile on her face.

- Hey - Evan said looking to her with a smile in his face too - You look pretty.

- Thanks - Eve said - Can we go to the prom?

- Sure - Evan replied and in that moment Maryse, Natalya and Nikki walked out of the building and looked to the two.

- Liad robe **(Ugly dress)** - Maryse said when passed at Eve's side and Eve looked to her without know what she said.

- Someone has a really bad attitude problem - Evan said when they had already walked out of their side.

"And Brie will have a heart attack" Eve said looking to Nikki's dress. The twins were both wearing the same dress the only difference was that Nikki's dress was blue while Brie was purple.

- Can we go? - Evan asked with a smile on his lips.

- Yes - Eve said and grabbed his arm and the two walked to the school building.

* * *

- Hi Brian - Nikki said with a little smile on her face. Brian, who was picking up a glass of juice, almost let it to fall to the floor - I like your jacket.

- Thanks - Brian said - You look pretty. Nice dress.

- So, would you like to dance with me? - Nikki said getting closer of Brian, who was walking behind. "I need to know who is who" Brian thought to himself.

- Hi Brian - he heard a voice behind him. Looking around, he saw Brie. "This can't be happening to me" Brian thought between the two twins. Noticing Nikki, Brie looked to her sister's dress - What the hell are you wearing?

- I should be the one asking you, what the hell are you wearing - Nikki said very mad. She couldn't believe on it. They were wearing the same dress, at the same night.

- Is better you go change your dress - Brie said feeling very mad too.

- Why should I change my dress? You are the one who will change your dress - Nikki replied. "This is my chance" Brian thought to himself and sneaked out from their side, while the two sisters were arguing with each other because of the dress they were wearing. None of them noticed his absence.

* * *

Maryse was in the bathroom fixing her makeup when Michelle entered there. A smile crossed Maryse's lips, but she didn't say a word.

- Why are you smiling? - Michelle asked the blonde.

- Can't I smile? - Maryse replied only looking to Michelle by the mirror - Last time I checked, there was no rule forbidding someone of smiling. I can't believe you are acting like that because you don't have a date.

- You don't have too - Michelle replied and in that moment Maryse looked to her.

- Because I didn't want to have one - Maryse said and Michelle looked to her very mad - You don't have one because you didn't like him to have tasted the God's nectar.

- Maryse, why don't you burn in hell? - Michelle asked walking to the door ready to leave the bathroom.

- Your first - Maryse said and Michelle slammed the door. Without lose her smile, Maryse turned to the mirror once again.

- Why can't you stop with that? - she heard a voice and then saw Milena walking out from one of the toilets.

- Since when do you hear behind doors? - Maryse questioned

- Since you decide to talk to everyone who is in the bathroom - Milena replied washing her hands.

- Are you having fun? - Maryse asked and passed the eyeliner to Milena.

- Since when do you borrow your makeup? - Milena asked very surprise.

- Can we stop with the "since"? - Maryse replied and then picked up the lip gloss - The only thing I'll never borrow is my lip gloss. So, are you having fun?

- Yes - Milena answered with a little smile.

- Great, because if you weren't I would make sure that his life would become a living hell - Maryse replied putting lip gloss on her lips and then Milena gave her the eyeliner - Why did you have to like him?

- I can't choose the person I like - Milena said and looked to Maryse who continued with her eyes on her own image - Neither can you.

- What do you mean with it? Maryse said and looked to Milena.

- You know pretty well what I mean with it - Milena answered.

- I'm Maryse, I don't go after anyone - Maryse said - People come after me.

- Maybe this time you should be the one going after - Milena replied with a little smile - You shouldn't be afraid.

- Afraid of what? - Maryse asked and Milena walked to the bathroom door.

- He won't send to hell - Milena said.

- Why do you say it? - Maryse asked with curiosity. Did she hear something from his friends? After all, she was with them.

- Because if you were with more attention, you could see the way how he looked to you when you working in the lab - Milena revealed walking out of the bathroom leaving Maryse behind. A little smile appeared on Maryse's face "You will stay a Goddess and they will still mortals" Maryse thought to herself and then walked out of the bathroom. She had something very important to do.

* * *

"I guess I'm not going to wear this shirt again" Jeff thought looking to the shirt he was wearing. It was full of paint. Hearing a knock on the door, Jeff looked to it confuse. Who could be in the other side? Picking up a towel, he walked to the door and at the same time cleaned his hands. Opening the door, he stayed very surprised.

- I like your shirt - Maryse said with a smile and entered inside the room leaving Jeff even more surprise.

- What are you doing here? - Jeff asked without take his hand from the doorknob.

- I said that I like your shirt. You could say that you liked my dress. I took a lot of time to choose it - Maryse replied and sat in one of the beds.

- Did you drink something? - Jeff questioned her. He thought it would make her to lose her smile, but it didn't - What is going on?

- Nothing - Maryse said and looked to the paint he was painting - You have talent for those things. I think you already know what you can do, if you end up being expel.

- Maryse, tell me what the hell you want - Jeff replied - I'm not enjoying the random talk.

- Well, you will need to handle the random talk until I win courage to tell you what I want to tell you - Maryse said losing her smile.

- Did you know that if someone catches you here, you will end up in Vince's office, right? - Jeff asked her.

- Everyone is in the Prom - Maryse replied - No one will tell Vince that I'm here.

- Fine - Jeff said noticing she wouldn't walk out of his room - Do you mind if I keep painting while you decide when you are going to say what the hell you have to tell me.

- You don't need to be such a jerk - Maryse replied and Jeff sat on his place and continued painting - I'm not joking when I say that you have talent.

- Well, thanks - Jeff said and looked to her. He wanted to know what she wanted to tell him. He never thought that in that night she would end up in his room. It was the Winter Prom night, after all.

- Do you hate me? - Maryse asked looking to Jeff's eyes.

- Why should I hate you? - Jeff questioned her - You just make my life a living hell. It is hard for me to hate you.

- So, it means you hate me - Maryse said "Is that so hard for you to give the first step?" a voice said inside Maryse's head. Maryse took a deep breath - Well, I don't hate you. In fact, I can't understand why I don't hate you. I should do it, but I feel other thing for you - Maryse said finally revealed and Jeff looked to her very shocked. She couldn't be there telling him, what he thought she was telling - Look, I don't have courage to say the exact words...Now, do you feel the same about me that I feel about you?

- What happened to Maryse Ouellet? Who are you? - Jeff asked making her mad.

- You are such a jerk - Maryse replied walking to the door, but Jeff grabbed her and pushed her to him. The two stayed face-to-face. Jeff looked to her eyes and a smile appeared on his face.

- You are really serious - Jeff exclaimed very surprised.

- Did you think I would come here to lose my time if I wasn't serious? - Maryse replied.

- Well, Maryse Ouellet stills there - Jeff said and felt her trying to make him let her arm go - Maryse, I think we both feel the same thing about each other - the smile backed to Maryse's face - But aren't you too good for me?

- As I told you: You are an exception - Maryse said and her lips met his. The kiss was different of the one they shared first: it was less lust and more sweetness.

* * *

**Yes they are finally together (at least it looks they are together). **

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**


	21. Joyeux Noël

**Hi!!! I'm sorry for take so long to publish this chapter...I'M REALLY SORRY!!!! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Cro009, Joey Hirasame, aquaflares21, cenahardylover, JeffHardy WH champion, Nikki Minime and evilresa16 for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

One Week Later

- You are too nice - Natalya said Maryse. As it was Christmas, Natalya, Maryse and Milne had backed to Canada. The three girls were shopping in the mall - In fact, you have been too nice in the last week.

- I'm not nice - Maryse replied seeing a dress.

- You aren't nice, but you are being nice - Milena answered - Did happen something you want to tell us?

- No - Maryse answered very quickly. She didn't want them to know about her relationship with Jeff, yet. "Is it really a relationship?" Maryse thought to herself. They hadn't spent too much time together since the Winter Prom, because the first trimester of classes ended up and she had left to Canada and Jeff left to North Carolina.

- You said "no" too quickly - Natalya replied - It means something is going on. You are hiding something from us.

- Does it have something to do with the talk we had in the bathroom? - Milena questioned Maryse. Maryse who was with the dress on her hands, let it fall to the floor - Oh my God! I'm right!

- About what did you talk? - Natalya asked with curiosity.

- We didn't talk about nothing - Maryse said picking up the dress "Keep your mouth closed" Maryse thought looking to Milena.

- Yeah right - Natalya said with sarcasm giving all her attention to Milena - About what did you talk?

- I'm going to see how the dress fits me - Maryse told her friends and walked out from their side. "I need to call him" Maryse thought. She needed to ask Jeff what was going on between them.

- Tell me - Natalya ordered Milena.

- We talked about Jeff - Milena revealed Natalya - I told her she could go after him because he wouldn't send her to hell. I'm pretty sure she did it.

- Well, I don't remember see her in the prom when she said that was going to the bathroom - Natalya said remembering that day - She went to the bathroom and never more backed.

- I'm sure she went to meet Jeff - Milena said - Maybe something is going on between them.

- Well, it has always been something going on between them. They spend the last year and half acting as cat and mouse - Natalya replied and Milena looked her with a serious expression.

- You know very well about what I'm talking - Milena said.

- Yeah I know: You are trying to say that Jeff and Maryse are dating or something like that - Natalya said without noticed that Tyson was at her side. Milena, who saw him, tried to give her a sign, but it was already too late.

- They are dating? - Tyson asked surprised and Natalya turned around and stayed face-to-face with him.

- Didn't your mother tell you that you shouldn't hear other people conversations? - Natalya asked him a little mad.

- Maryse is dating Jeff, after everything that happened - Tyson said - Who knew...

- They aren't dating - Natalya said very quickly. "I need to do something or Maryse will kill me" Natalya thought to herself.

- Didn't you say that they were dating? - Tyson asked. Natalya tried to say something, but he didn't let her - Don't try to deny because I heard it.

The two friends looked to each other without know what to say. Tyson and Jack were friends, he could tell what heard to Jack and they knew that Maryse would get mad with them if someone started talking about her and Jeff being together.

- So, they are really dating - Tyson exclaimed looking to the two.

* * *

Jeff was reunited with Matt and Amy in their house's kitchen. Amy couldn't stop looking to Jeff. He knew something was going on. Before he had time to ask her something, his cell phone rang.

- Do you mind see who is? - Jeff asked Amy because his cell phone was in the balcony behind her. "What is going on with her?" Jeff thought to himself. Maybe she was mad with Matt.

- Sure - Amy said with a smile. Picking up the cell phone, she saw who was calling - Some Maryse is calling you.

Walking to her, Jeff took from her hands his cell phone and walked to the living room, so his brother and Amy wouldn't hear his talk.

- You are calling me. You told me that I was going to be the first calling, but you were the first one. Are you missing me? - Jeff said trying to annoy Maryse. For a moment he didn't hear a word from the other side - What do you want Maryse?

- What is going on between us? - Maryse asked Jeff. "Is better you give the answer I want" Maryse thought to herself.

- Why are you asking me it? - Jeff questioned her confused.

- I want to know what is going on between us - Maryse said once again - Are we dating or not? Are we in exclusive relationship?

- I thought we were - Jeff replied - Didn't you think the same?

- I only wanted to make sure you knew - Maryse said with a smile - Nice to talk with you...Au revoir...Joyeux Noël (Merry Christmas) - with those words Maryse hung up her cell phone.

"Where did you get yourself into?" Jeff asked himself walking to the kitchen. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that his relationship with Maryse wouldn't be easy.

- Because she is a...- he heard Amy saying, but when he entered in the kitchen she interrupted herself.

- Who is what? - Jeff asked looking to his brother and Amy - About what were you talking?

- Nothing - Amy answered very quickly - I'm going to take a walk.

- What did you do to her? - Jeff asked when the sound of the main door being closed - She will kill someone.

- And you have no idea who is - Matt whispered to himself - So, where is Shannon? I thought you two came home together.

- He decided to stay at school - Jeff said grabbing an apple "He is too afraid of his father's reaction when he finds out about the car" Jeff thought to himself - If you need me, I'm in my room painting.

- Sure - Matt said and watched Jeff leaving to the bedroom. "What the hell Amy wants me to do?" he thought to himself.

* * *

- I need your advice - Brie told Eve. She had left to her house with her twin sister when the first trimester finished.

- My advice? - Eve asked confused - What happened?

- Well, I heard one of my sister's talks and I don't know what to do - Brie explained to Eve. Looking around, to make sure Nikki wasn't hearing her, Brie revealed Eve what was going on - I heard that Jeff and Maryse are dating.

- What? - Eve said very surprised - Are you sure about it?

- I don't think someone would say Maryse was dating Jeff without her being dating him. It would be the same thing as suicide - Brie replied - What should I do? Should I tell Michelle what I heard?

- Michelle likes Jeff - Eve said sitting in her bed - She only did what she did because she was hurt with him. Jeff didn't tell her about what happened between him and Maryse in the Halloween Party.

- I know that! I need you to tell me what should I do - Brie said a little mad - Should I tell Michelle what I heard or let her find by herself?

- Are you sure of what you heard? - Eve asked once again. There was no reason to tell such thing to Michelle without be true.

- Yes! I heard pretty well what Nikki said - Brie exclaimed.

- You have been hearing my conversations - Nikki yelled and Brie turned to her. Her twin sister had just entered in the bedroom they shared - You so going to pay for it - Nikki said and attacked Brie.

* * *

When Maryse backed to her friends, she saw them looking to her in a very strange way. "What did they do?" Maryse thought to herself and then saw Tyson at Natalya's side.

- Can we go? - Maryse asked her friends. She had the feeling that she didn't want to know what her friends had done.

- Yes - Milena said and a smile crossed her face. "They really did something" Maryse thought.

- Great - Maryse said without smile and walked out of the store. The other two changed looks, and Milena followed Maryse.

- Keep your mouth closed - Natalya advised Tyson - Don't tell a word about what you heard to Jack.

- I thought you said that they weren't dating - Tyson replied - If it isn't true I can open my mouth. It would be just a rumour. Maryse is very good denying things. Everyone would believe in her words.

- Just keep your mouth closed - Natalya said once again.

* * *

Jeff was in his room painting, when someone knocked to the door. Turning to the door, he saw Amy.

- Can we talk? - Amy asked Jeff entering in the room and closed the door.

- Did happen something between you and Matt? - Jeff asked Amy when she sat on his bed. "She is mad" Jeff thought to himself looking to her.

- No - Amy answered confused - Why are you asking me it?

- Because of what happened in the kitchen some moments ago - Jeff explained to Amy - So, what is going on between you and Matt?

- There is nothing wrong going on between me and Matt. I'm worried with you - Amy told Jeff, surprising him - I'm concerned with your relationship with that girl.

- This is the moment where I stay without know what to say - Jeff replied without understand why Amy was concerned - Why are you concerned?

- Because she isn't good for you. She is one of those girls who only get happy when they have what they want and then they get tired and decide that want another thing - Amy tried to explain to Jeff - I'm older than you, believe in what I say.

- Do you know Maryse? - Jeff asked Amy.

- She went in a date with one of my friends without know him. She went in a date with him because two other guys convinced her to go. It was in the summer, before you go to WWE for your first year - Amy told Jeff.

- So, it was long ago - Jeff replied - People change.

- People as her, don't change - Amy advised Jeff.

- Well, I know she is a French Bimbo and I'm ready to handle her - Jeff said putting his eyes on his paint - Even if you think that I'm doing a mistake, can you support my decision?

- You are as a brother to me - Amy replied - I don't want that chick to hurt you.

- Believe in me Amy, I know how to handle her - Jeff said thinking in everything that happened between them since the day they meet - Just believe in me. You don't have to like her; you just have to understand my decision.

- When she ends up showing you, her true colours, don't tell me that I didn't advise you - Amy said and put on her feet - I'll try to trust in you.

- Thanks - Jeff said and then Amy walked out of his bedroom. "Why women always have problems with each other?" Jeff thought to himself. Amy's opinion was always important to him, but this time, he wasn't going to hear it - Women - Jeff whispered and continued painting.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes....I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Now, Amy told Jeff about a date Maryse had with one of her friends. If you want to know more about it read "Troubles: The Next Year", Chapter 6 ("Maryse"). If you want to know about what Amy and Matt were talking about before Jeff entered in the kitchen read "Troubles: The Final Year", Chapter 16 ("Not a So Happy New Year"). WARNING: A lot of grammar mistakes!!!! **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	22. Backing To School

**Once again: I'm sorry for take so long to publish a new chapter. I'm taking some time off (it has been long months since I stayed at least one week without write) and school is starting. But I promise that next week, on the day 15th, I'm going to publish a new chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to aquaflares21, Cro009, Nikki Minime, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, nydivaa0x and Joey Hirasame for the reviews. THANKS!!! :)**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

January

- I already know I'm beautiful. I don't need to stay staring at me to know it - Maryse replied in loud voice walking in the hall.

- Maryse, they aren't looking to you because...- Nikki tried to say, but Maryse interrupted her.

- I know why they are looking to me - Maryse exclaimed. She knew it was because they heard that something was going on between her and Jeff.

- Maryse, we have to talk - she heard a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw Jack. He was very serious.

- Did you tell him? - Natalya whispered Tyson a little mad. She couldn't believe he had betrayed her.

- I swear to God, I didn't open my mouth - Tyson said in his defence. "I really didn't open my mouth" Tyson thought to himself. If he was going to tell something to Jack, it would be face-to-face to see his expression. "It would be priceless" he thought smiling.

- Why do we have to talk? - Maryse asked - Last time, I checked we didn't have anything urgent to talk.

- We have to talk - Jack said grabbing Maryse's arm and pushed her to his side. He walked to a place where anyone would hear their talk.

- Take your hands out of me - Maryse said very mad - I hope it is the last time you do it. You didn't have the right to push me way from my friends. I was talking with them.

- We have to talk - Jack said once again - What is going on between you and Jeff?

- What do you have to do with it? - Maryse exclaimed fixing her clothes and hair.

- What do I have to do with it? - Jack repeated her - You must be joking with me. Am I really supposed to answer to that question?

- Yes - Maryse replied only making Jack madder.

- Maryse you aren't dumb - Jack advised her - You know pretty well about what I'm talking. You have been playing me.

- I haven't been playing you - Maryse said trying to find a way to get out of there. She wasn't in the mood to handle Jack - I told you since the beginning, I didn't want anything with you. I never did anything that made you think that I wanted us to be more than friends.

- Really? - Jack asked with sarcasm - You went out with me, you were my date in the Halloween Party, you kissed me! And now I heard that you are with Jeff. The same Jeff who you tried to expel, the same guy you said you hated.

- Jack, I have more to do than handle you - Maryse said ready to walk out of there, but Jack grabbed her arm.

- This isn't going to stay like this - Jack advised her.

- Well, I really hope so because you really need to calm down - Maryse said and looked to his hand - Leave my arm, right now!

- Maryse, it is better you to have look out - Jack said letting her arm go.

Maryse ignored his words and walked out of there. "Stop looking to me" Maryse thought to herself very mad. She was tired of having people looking to her and she was tired of hearing whispers. "Well, I'm going to stop with all this" Maryse thought to herself and walked to the cafeteria. Most part of the students would be there and most important: Jeff would be there.

* * *

- Michelle, we have something to tell you - Brie told Michelle when they were walking to the cafeteria. She couldn't believe Michelle didn't hear a word about Jeff and Maryse.

- And it is very important - Eve said trying to convince Michelle to hear them - It is about Jeff.

- I don't want to hear nothing more about what Jeff did - Michelle said and turned to her friends with a little smile - I spent my holidays thinking in what happened and I think I overreacted. I want to talk with him and to make sure it is everything fine between us.

- You want to be friend with him, right? - Brie asked.

- I want us to back together. After all, we only gave a time - Michelle said entering in the cafeteria. Eve and Brie looked to each other very worried.

- We need to tell her - Eve whispered Brie.

- I know it - Brie whispered back and in that moment they saw Michelle running from their side - What happened? - Brie asked very confused an saw Michelle walking out of the hall.

- Oh My God - Eve exclaimed looking to the same place to where Michelle was looking before walking out of their side - Oh My God.

* * *

- Stop joking with me. I could be dead - Shannon exclaimed very mad with his friends who were joking with him.

- C'mon Shannon - Jeff said laughing - In the first week you stayed here and in the second you went to Cameron, but you spent more time in my house than in yours.

- It seems your daddy won't accept your baby - Evan joked and Shannon rolled his eyes.

- I spend my time in your house because Amy was there - Shannon replied - It is good to have a feminine presence.

- Is she at least hot? - Brian asked.

- Look out how you talk about Amy or I'll kick your ass - Jeff advised his friends. Amy was his "sister" and he wouldn't hear his friends talking about her in that way.

- Did you ever have a crush on her? - Evan asked and Jeff looked to him very mad - C'mon, did you already notice how you act when someone talks about her?

- She is my brother's girlfriend and I don't want anyone to talk trash about her. She belongs to the family and...- Jeff said, but was interrupted because someone kissed him. Well, he was interrupted because Maryse kissed him. "What is going on?" Jeff thought to himself very surprised. Why did she do it?

- See you in the classes - Maryse said breaking the kiss and then walked out of there. "Maybe now they will stop talking about it" Maryse thought to herself with a big smile on her face.

- What was that? - Shannon asked Jeff.

- I have no idea - Jeff answered looking to his friends one last time. Picking up his things, he followed Maryse - What the hell is going on? - Jeff asked when arrived at her side - What was that?

- I think it was a kiss - Maryse replied without lose her smile.

- I'm not asking you about it. I know pretty well what a kiss is - Jeff exclaimed - I'm asking: Why did you kiss me?

- Aren't you my boyfriend? - Maryse asked him and in that moment the bell rang - I use to kiss my boyfriends.

- In front of all school? - Jeff questioned her - I know you think I don't know you, but I do. You are planning something.

- No, I planned something - Maryse said and turned to him - I want people to stop talking about us. So, as I want it, I had to kiss you.

- Do you mind explain it to me better? - Jeff asked.

- Well, Hardy Boy, I wanted them to be sure that we are together - Maryse said and kissed him one more time - So, I don't have to hear more whispers about it. I want people to know that you are mine.

- Am I an object? Because, it seems I'm one - Jeff replied.

- Well, you are my object, my lovely object, who no one can touch - Maryse whispered getting closer of him - I can be your object too - with those words she entered in the girls' locker room leaving Jeff behind. "I think you just meet another Maryse's side" Jeff thought very surprised.

* * *

"This can't be true" Michelle thought to herself walking from a side to another. She couldn't believe in what she had just seen: she had seen Maryse kissing Jeff. "She was the one who kissed him. It doesn't mean he wanted her to kiss him".

- I must be really stupid - Michelle whispered sitting in one of the stairs.

- Hey - Eve said and sat at Michelle's side.

- How are you? - Brie asked her sitting in the other side.

- She kissed him, right? - Michelle asked her friends - It doesn't mean he wanted her to kiss him, right?

- Well...- Brie whispered - She was the one who kissed him, but it didn't mean he minded.

- What do you mean with it? - Michelle questioned. "They can't be dating" Michelle thought very worried with such idea.

- We have been trying to tell you - Eve exclaimed - We have been trying to tell about Jeff and Maryse.

- They are dating - Brie finally revealed. In that moment the bell rang - Is better we go - Brie said after some minutes.

- I'm not feeling fine. I'm going to back my room - Michelle said holding the tears. Brie and Eve looked to each other, but none of them said a word.

"How can he be with her?" Michelle thought to herself "How can he be with Maryse after everything she did?"

- It is all because of her - Michelle whispered to herself very angry. If it wasn't Maryse, Jeff would be with her. "I'm going to take care of you Maryse. You are going to get out of my way".

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

**Next Chapter Summary: Alicia as a new victim(s)!!! Who can be??? And someone will end up in hospital. Read to know!!! :)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	23. Alicia's New Victim

**I know I said I would publish this chapter yesterday, but I had some school stuff and I didn't have time to do it (I only had time to publish a new chapter in one of my other stories). I'm really sorry!!! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Joey Hirasame, aquaflares21, Cro009, sexigirl08 and evilresa16 for the lovely reviews. THANKS!!!! :)**

**P.S.: New Poll on my profile. Please VOTE!!! :)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Some Days Later

"This can't be happening" Brian thought looking to the computer screen. "This can't be happening". He couldn't believe; he was Alicia's latest victim.

- This just can't be happening - he said putting on his feet and walked out of the room.

* * *

- Did you already notice the way how Michelle is looking to you? - Nikki whispered Maryse. The girls were in the locker room getting ready for their practice.

- Why should I care with the way how she is looking to me? - Maryse replied - She is just a jealous bitch.

- Well, I think she is more than a jealous bitch - Natalya exclaimed - After all, you stole her man. And that man is Jeff Hardy.

- I didn't steal him from here - Maryse said on her defence - They weren't together when I entered in the picture.

- You have been inside the picture since they started dating - Natalya replied - You have been messing with them since you meet them. Now, you only don't mess with Jeff because you are together.

"I still mess with his head" Maryse said thought to herself and a little smile appeared on her face.

- I don't even want to know why you smiled - Natalya whispered and the three girls walked out of the locker room.

"Accidents can happen" Michelle thought to herself looking to Maryse walking out of the locker room. "It will be only an accident".

* * *

- I'm going to see the practice. Does someone want to come with me? - Evan asked Shannon and Jeff, but none of them answered - Your girlfriends are there.

- Milena didn't go to the practice - Shannon replied and Evan looked to Jeff.

- Your French Bimbo is there - Evan said, but Jeff ignored him - She is your girlfriend, right?

- Sorry, but I'm not going to watch it - Jeff said.

- I think he is afraid of Michelle - Shannon exclaimed - After all since he backed to school, he hasn't talked with her.

- Maybe because she doesn't want to talk with me - Jeff replied in his defence Every time he tried to speak with Michelle about what happened, she ignored him.

- Well, for Eve told me, you really hurt Michelle by changing her for Maryse - Evan said opening the door ready to walk out of the room - But after all, the French Bimbo has always been hotter - Evan tried to walk out of the room before Jeff could do something, but Brian appeared at his front and pushed him inside the room.

- It seems you will have to face me - Jeff said with a little smile on his lips.

- What happened? - Shannon asked looking to Brian who walked to the computer. The other three boys looked to each other very confused.

- I'm death - Brian exclaimed and turned to his friends - Read it! I'm the new victim. I'm Alicia's new victim.

Shannon, Jeff and Evan walked to the computer screen and it didn't take him too long to start laughing.

_"New Year, New News. Boys always have problems choosing girls. They never know if they prefer the blonde or the brunet, they don't know if they should choose the one with the biggest assets or the one with the one with more practice (if you know what I mean). But for the first time ever, I'm going to present to you someone who doesn't know each twin sister should choose. After all they look the same._

_It all started in the Halloween Party (it seems the Halloween Party was the perfect place to start new relationships and to give me good news). Both twins were using the same outfit and both of them decided to flirt with the same guy. And the poor guy didn't know which one of them was who. In fact, he stills without know each one is who._

_The Bella Twins have been fighting with each other since they made different friends. The Bella Twins have been fighting because they always use the same outfit (Twins once, twins forever). The Bella Twins like the same guy. The Bella Twins will fight with each other to have Brian Kendrick's affection._

_Well, after they figure out what he has been doing (having fun with both of them because he doesn't know each once is who) maybe they will join forces and teach him a lesson. Dear Brian, women don't like to be tricked. It is better you run or hide._

_With all love Alicia."_

- You are so dead - Shannon exclaimed laughing.

- I thought when she wrote about me it was bad, but now I have the feeling it wasn't - Jeff said - You are going to have two crazy twins looking for you and when they finally find out where you are they will kill you.

- Well, or they can always take care of each other and only, then they decided to come after you - Evan said and looked to his clock - I'm already late.

- Aren't you going to help me? - Brian asked his friends. He needed their help.

- I'm going to see the practice. I can always make sure if they know about it or not - Evan said and walked to the bedroom door - If they don't, I'll make sure they will know.

- I'm so dead - Brian exclaimed falling on the bed.

- Don't worry - Shannon said trying to stop laughing.

- We will in your funeral, saying that we always liked you even when you were playing with the twins' heart - Jeff told Brian who was trying to say something, but Jeff didn't let him - And before you ask, yes we are your friends.

* * *

- I don't like her, but I think it was really hurting - Eve whispered Brie. After half hour of practice, Sunny decided they should do a little game. Maryse and Michelle stayed in opposite teams and Michelle ended up hitting on Maryse's knee with her hockey stick.

- Do you think she did it on purpose? - Brie asked and bit her lip.

- Michelle hates Maryse, but I don't think she would send her to the hospital on purpose - Eve said without to be too sure of her own words.

- Did the practice already finish? - Evan asked walking to his girlfriend side.

- Kind of - Brie replied and Evan had to control himself to not laugh. He couldn't wait for the twins to know about Alicia's article.

- Maryse went to the hospital - Eve said - She had some problems on her knee.

* * *

- I'm going to kill that blonde bitch - Maryse exclaimed very angry. She was sat on a gurney waiting for the final exams with Natalya and Nikki.

- Maryse, it was an accident - Nikki said trying to calm down Maryse, something that wasn't going to be easy.

- That bitch could have broken my knee - Maryse replied.

- Well, at least she only dislocated it - Natalya said and Maryse was ready to say something, but Natalya didn't let her - If I help you kicking her ass, will you stop talking about Michelle?

- Maybe - Maryse whispered. "At least it isn't hurting me as it was" Maryse thought remembering the pain she felt when Michelle hit her. Every time she thought in Michelle, she started feeling angry "Just breathe".

- Why don't you think in the good side of it? - Nikki exclaimed with a smile.

- Does it have a good side? - Maryse asked with sarcasm.

- Yes - Nikki said - You are going to stay some time without go to school. You are going to stay in your room doing whatever you want.

- And I'm not going to be able to use one of my knees - Maryse replied.

- Girl, there are a lot things you can do without a knee - Natalya said with a malicious smile - It will be very easy to convince your boyfriend to skip classes.

- I don't know if any of you already noticed, but I'm angry and with bad humour - Maryse said trying to keep her calm - I don't think any of you wants to make me madder.

- If you want, we can leave - Natalya replied.

- I would love you to leave - Maryse said and lay on the gurney - I can take care of me.

- Great - Natalya said with a smile and walked out of there. Nikki looked to the two without know what to do. "Maybe it is better I go with Natalya" Nikki thought to herself. "I can change my clothes and comeback".

- I'm going to back to school to change my clothes and I'll back - Nikki informed Maryse and followed Natalya.

- Enfin, je suis seul **(Finally, I'm alone)** - Maryse whispered to herself. "Michelle, you have no idea with whom you messed up" Maryse thought with a malicious smile on her face.

* * *

- What a day - Brie whispered to herself entering in her room. Neither she nor Eve had to courage to talk with Michelle. Even if they denied it, they were sure Michelle did on purpose.

"At least Nikki went with Maryse to the hospital and I didn't have to handle her" Brie thought with a little smile and walked to the computer. It was on and it was on Alicia's gossip page. With curiosity, Brie started reading the new article. "I can't believe on this" she thought to herself very worried. It was about her, Nikki and Brian.

- I'm going to kill you Nikki - Brie exclaimed. Walking out of her room she went to look for Nikki. It didn't take her too long to find her sister in the hall - What the hell have you been doing?

- What? - Nikki asked confused.

- How could you do it to me? - Brie questioned her and grabbed her twin sister's arm. Brie started pushing Nikki to her room.

- Are you crazy? - Nikki exclaimed - I just came back from the hospital and I need to get back. If you want, you can come with me. They have free beds to crazy people as you.

- What the hell is this? - Brie said and showed her sister the article about them. - He is mine, not yours.

- Do you really think he is yours? - Nikki asked when finished reading it - No, he is mine. I can't believe you have been messing with Brian. Are you that jealous?

- Jealous? You are the one who is jealous - Brie replied - We can be mad with each other, but you didn't have the right to do it. How could you kiss him?

- The right question is: how could you kiss him? - Nikki said - You don't need to answer. I'm sure he only kissed you because he thought you were me.

- Well, I think he only kissed you because he thought you were me - Brie said.

- Why don't we go ask him? - Nikki proposed - I want to see your face, when you figure out he likes me and not you.

- I'm going to be the only who will look to your face when he figures out I'm the better Twin - Brie replied. The two girls walked out of the bedroom and went to look for Brian.

* * *

It didn't take too long to Jeff, to find out Maryse in the hospital. Evan had called him and told him what happened. It took him some time to realize if he should go to the hospital or not because knowing Maryse, as he did, probably she would tell him to leave her alone.

"Well, I can always try" Jeff thought to himself and walked to Maryse's side. The French Bimbo was laid on the gurney. "Where are her friends?".

- What are you doing here? - Maryse asked when noticed Jeff's presence. With look out, she sat on the gurney.

- Are you still in pain? - Jeff asked sitting - Because it seems. You look more bitch than usual - hearing those words Maryse rolled her eyes - Don't you know how to be nice?

- Well, when your psycho ex-girlfriend attacks me, last thing I will be is nice - Maryse replied - What are you doing here? - Maryse asked him once again - Didn't you have something to do?

- We really need to talk about our relationship - Jeff exclaimed and Maryse looked to him - We are dating, right?

- I think so - Maryse said - At least, we argued that we were dating. Do you already want to get a ride of me?

- Because if we are dating, it is my function to come to the hospital to see how you are - Jeff explained to Maryse ignoring her last words - Even if I don't want, I need to get concern with you. Did you ever date in your life? Because it seems you don't see how a relationship works.

- Girls like me don't need to have relationships - Maryse said.

- So, why do you want a relationship with me? - Jeff questioned her.

- Do you really have to take my words so serious? - Maryse replied and Jeff didn't say a word. She knew he was mad with her - Look, you are my exception.

- Do you really like me or did you decide that you wanted to date me because Michelle likes me? - Jeff asked her. Maryse tried to say something, but he didn't let her - You have serious issues - Jeff was ready to walk out of there, but Maryse grabbed his arm and sat him at her side again.

- If you ever joke with what I'm going to say now, I swear to God, I'll never more talk with you and it is everything finished between us - Maryse said very quickly - I like you. I think I like you, like I never liked someone. That's why you are my exception. That's why I'm dating you because I don't want to see you with anyone, speciality with Michelle. Don't ever think back to her again because if you do I'm going to make your life a living hell.

- You know if I back to her, it means we broke up - Jeff replied and Maryse rolled her eyes once again. He hated when she did it, but this time he kind liked it.

- Well Hardy Boy, as you are my exception, I would give you a second chance to be with a girl like me - Maryse added and her face got closer of his - But if you kissed that thing while we were apart, I would never back to you.

- Will I ever figure out what is going on inside your mind? - Jeff asked her. Since they started dating, Maryse had become an enigma to him.

- Qui sait **(Who knows)** - Maryse said in a whisper and kissed his lips - Are you going to stay with me until I can get out?

- Well, that's why I'm here, right? - Jeff said with a smile. She was a hard enigma, but maybe he would have fun trying to figure out what was going on inside her head.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I have a little question for you: Do you think Brian deserves to end up with any of the twins? And if yes, with which one??? I hope you can answer.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	24. Alliance

**I'm so sorry for the late update, but school is killing me!!! I'm really sorry for it!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Elizabeth Hardy, Cro009, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx and evilresa16 for the reviews. THANKS!!!**

**P.S.: If you didn't vote on my poll, please vote!!! THANKS!!! :)**

**Read and Review **

* * *

"Almost free" Brian thought to himself. After what happened last night, he did everything possible to avoid the twins. He knew they were after him. When he was almost getting out of school, he heard two voices yelling, at the same time, his name.

- Brian - the twins yelled and he turned around. With a smile on his face, he looked to the two girls. "I'm so death" Brian thought to himself.

- Yes? - Brian asked them like nothing had happened. "Which one will be the first grabbing my neck?"

- We have to talk - Brie exclaimed.

- We have a lot to talk - Nikki added.

- Sure - Brian stuttered - About what do we need to talk?

- Why did you kiss my sister? - the two asked at the same time and looked to each other.

- It is a big story - Brian said ready to leave, but the twins walked to him.

- I have time to hear it - Nikki said very serious.

- I have all the time in the world to hear it - Brie exclaimed.

- Well, it isn't such a big story - Brian stuttered again "I didn't know each one was who" Brian thought to himself. How would he tell them it?

- Well, I still want to hear it - Brie said.

- I still want to hear it too - Nikki said too. The twins looked to each other and then looked to Brian again. Taking a depth breath, Brain looked to both women. "Here it goes" he thought to himself. In that moment he saw Alicia walking out of the high school. A little smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

"How can he be with her?" Michelle thought to herself watching Jeff and Maryse. "She is a bitch. How does he like her?"

- Hey - Eve said and sat at her side.

- Hey - Michelle said and showed a little smile. Her eyes stilled on Jeff and Maryse.

- You need to forget him - Eve exclaimed. She waited for Michelle to say something, but the blonde didn't say a word - Michelle, I know you like Jeff, but now he is with Maryse and there is nothing you can do about it.

- I can make them to break up - Michelle replied surprising Eve.

- You aren't the kind of girl who does it - Eve said and for the first time Michelle looked to her.

- How do you know it? - Michelle questioned her. Not waiting for an answer, Michelle picked up her things and walked out of there leaving Eve behind.

"She was just kidding. She wouldn't do it" Eve thought to herself watching her friend leaving "Well, you never thought she would do what she did Maryse yesterday, but she did" a voice said inside her head and Eve bit her lip.

- I was looking for you - Evan said sitting at Eve's side and the brunet smiled - What is going on? - Evan asked when noticed Eve's smile was forced.

- Nothing - Eve said and kissed him. She had the feeling that Michelle was going to do something very stupid. - So, why were you looking for me?

* * *

- Did I become your personal slave? - Jeff asked Maryse - I'm your boyfriend, not your personal slave.

- There is only a difference between boyfriend and personal slave to me - Maryse replied sitting around one of the cafeteria tables - They do the exactly same thing for me, but the boyfriend has a better salary - with those words she kissed his lips - If you know what I mean - Jeff didn't say a word. It was better to keep his mouth closed - Do you mind put them over there? - Maryse asked Jeff giving him the crutches she needed to use to walk.

- Sure - Jeff said picking them up and put them in the place Maryse asked him.

- Merci - Maryse told him - Maybe I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you. You are a nice guy, if we forget your pink and purple hair.

- You really know how to compliment someone - Jeff said with sarcasm. "At least I think it is a compliment" Jeff thought to himself.

- I'm trying to make a conversation with you - Maryse replied looking around the cafeteria - After all we didn't come here only to make out.

- Weren't you hungry? - Jeff questioned Maryse and saw a malicious smile on her face.

- Yes, I'm hungry, but I'm not with that kind of hungry - Maryse said getting closer of him and her lips attacked his.

* * *

- Are you trying to break my arm? - Tyson exclaimed when the football practice ended. Jack only looked to him and continued his way to the locker room. Since he found out about Maryse and Jeff his humour got a lot worse. Seeing Natalya in the stands, he walked to his girlfriend - Hey.

- Hey - Natalya said with a smile and kissed his lips - What bit him? - she asked and looked to Jack who disappeared in that moment.

- He didn't get over Maryse - Tyson told her.

- Are you trying to tell me he likes Maryse? - Natalya asked a little surprised - I always thought he thought Maryse liked him.

- Well, he always enjoyed that idea, but now Maryse is dating Jeff - Tyson said - I'll go to the locker, so then we can leave.

- Sure. I'll be waiting for you - Natalya said and when Tyson turned around she lost her smile. "Jack will do something" she thought to herself a little worried. She had the feeling, Jack was going end up doing something that would hurt Maryse "It is better I talk with Maryse".

* * *

- Brian is dating Alicia - Brie said without believe in her own words - He changed us for her.

- I could understand if he had chosen you - Nikki exclaimed thinking in what happened some moments before - But Alicia?

- If you hadn't mess up between Brian and me this wouldn't happen - Brie said very mad - He would be with me and not with Alicia.

- I didn't get in the middle. You did - Nikki said with a smirk - Why would he want you, if he could have the hotter twin?

- Last time I checked, you were the one who never had boyfriend - Brie said making Nikki lose her smirk.

- Well, at least my boyfriend wasn't the neighbour who was always being beat down by the other guys - Nikki replied trying to make Brie mad.

- At least I had someone - Brie exclaimed - Something you will never have - with those words Brie walked out of there leaving Nikki behind very mad.

"I want to be only child" Nikki thought to herself "I don't want to have a twin sister".

- Hey - she heard a voice behind her. Turning around she saw a blonde hair boy - Do you study here?

- Yes - Nikki answered and tried to put a smile on her face. "You are mad with Brie, but a hot guy is talking with you. Smile" a voice said inside her head.

- Can you tell me where the main officer is? - he asked her.

- Yes - Nikki said and started walking to there with him after her - I'm Nikki, by the way.

- I'm Dolph - Dolph presented himself - Nice to meet you.

* * *

"I'm much better than him" Jack thought to himself. "What does Maryse see on him? He has pink hair". Very angry, Jack didn't notice to where he was going and ended up going against a blonde girl.

- Why don't see you where you are walking? - the girl said and continued her way. Turning around to look to her, a malicious smile appeared on his face. "Jeff's ex-girlfriend" he thought to himself "She isn't happy with this too".

- Michelle - he yelled and ran after her.

- Are you going to apologize now? - Michelle asked and stopped walking.

- No, but I have something to propose to you - Jack said, but it didn't call Michelle's attention - It is about Jeff and Maryse - the blonde girl looked to him - I know you don't like to see him with Maryse. If you helped me, we could make them break up.

- I'm listening - Michelle said with a little smile and heard Jack's plan.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I know this chapter didn't have too much Jeff or Maryse, but I thought I should use the others characters a little more.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	25. Telling Secrets

**New chapter Up!!!! I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter and I hope you enjoy it too. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, cenahardylover, Cro009 and evilresa16 for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! :)  
**

**By the way, if someone voted on my poll, I just want to tell that I already published the new story. It is called "Seven Sins". I hope you check it and I hope you like it!!! **

**Read and Review

* * *

**

Some Days Later

- I hate those - Maryse exclaimed throwing away the crutches. She was tired of using them to walk. "I swear to God, she will regret for doing me this" Maryse promised herself thinking on Michelle. Michelle didn't have any idea of where she got into, by doing it to her.

- Easy down - Natalya said sitting on her - If I were you I would let it go. As you say, you are too good for her.

- It doesn't mean I'm not going to put my hands on her - Maryse replied - That little bitch will learn why no one messes with me.

- Please Maryse, just let it go - Natalya said once again. Nothing good would come from there.

- Since when do you like Michelle? - Maryse asked a little mad with Natalya. Before Natalya could say a word, Milena entered in the room.

- Since when did Nikki change Brian for some blonde guy? - Milena questioned her friends who looked to her. They didn't know about what Milena was talking about.

- Do you mind explain it better? - Maryse replied trying to sit in a comfortable position on the chair.

- I saw Nikki walking in the campus with a blonde guy who I never saw her - Milena tried to explain - She looked to friendly with him. Do you know who he is?

- It is the first time I hear about a new guy in the school - Natalya said trying to remember if Tyson had told her something about a new guy - Do you really think we know who he is?

- Probably he is just another jerk - Maryse said taking her eyes from her friends and looked by the bedroom's window. A little smile appeared on her face - For the first time on her life, Nikki had a good taste.

- Why? - Natalya asked walking to Maryse's side and Milena did the same thing - Is that the new guy? - Natalya questioned Milena with the same smile Maryse had on her face.

- Yes - Milena answered and saw the other two sharing a look. Picking up the crutches Maryse put on her feet and started walking to the bedroom door - Where are you going?

- Seeing him closer - Maryse replied - I want to see if he is hot as he seems.

- We have boyfriends - Milena said following the other two girls.

- It doesn't mean I can't look to other guys - Natalya exclaimed ignoring every word Milena was saying to convince them to stay in the room - I have the right to look to other guys.

- Would you like to know Tyson is looking to other girls? - Milena questioned her.

- Well, my boyfriend in the middle school told me that one of my best friends is hot - Natalya said and looked to Maryse - Believe in me, I have the right to watch Nikki's new guy closer.

* * *

- Do you like the school? - Nikki asked Dolph while they were walking to the girls' dormitory

- It is a lot better than my old one - Dolph answered - By the way, I saw you this morning. I tried to talk with you, but you ignored me.

- I have the feeling it wasn't me - Nikki said losing her smile and making Dolph confused. "Thanks to Brie, he probably thought I was a bitch" Nikki thought to herself a little mad - It was my stupid twin sister.

- You have a twin sister - Dolph asked and she nodded with her head.

- Believe in me: you don't want to know her - Nikki said turning to him - She is the last person on Earth someone would like to know.

- Bonjour - she heard Maryse saying. Nikki turned around and saw Maryse, Natalya and Milena. The first two had big smiles on their faces.

- We were waiting for you - Natalya lied and then looked to Dolph - I'm sorry to interrupt....I think I never saw you here. Are you new?

- What is your name? - Maryse asked without let him answer Natalya's question and Nikki rolled her eyes. She would kill her friends for it. How could they be doing it to her? - By the way, I'm Maryse.

- Oh, and I'm Natalya - Nattie presented herself and then looked to Milena - This is Milena. She doesn't like to talk at all.

- I'm Dolph. Nice to meet you - Dolph said and showed a smile.

- Enchanted - Maryse said fixing her hair and then got closer of Natalya - Nikki really has good taste.

- Since when do you melt for a guy who isn't your boyfriend? - Natalya questioned Maryse in a whisper.

- Since my boyfriend has pink hair - Maryse said. She knew who didn't know her, would think she was talking trash about Jeff, but in fact, she liked his hair. Sure she would prefer it to have the natural colour, but Jeff's hair was one of his qualities.

- Well, I have to go - Dolph said and Nikki did everything possible to not show her disappointment - Nice to meet you - with those words he walked out of there leaving the four girls behind.

- What happened with Brian? - Maryse asked looking to Nikki's face - I never thought you would let Brie to stay with him.

- Why did you do that? - Nikki yelled a little mad.

- I tried to stop them, but they didn't hear me - Milena said on her defence.

- If you hadn't told us about him, we wouldn't have won curiosity to know who he was - Natalya replied - Why didn't you tell us about him?

- I'm going to kill you. How could you do it to me? Did I ever interrupt you as you did to me? - Nikki questioned not waiting for an answer - I hate you.

- No, you don't - Maryse said wrapping her arm around Nikki's shoulders. Nikki stilled looking to the place where moments ago Dolph was - I'm too sexy to be hated by you.

* * *

- Why are they together? - Brie replied looking to Alicia and Brian.

- They don't look together to me - Eve exclaimed, noticing they way how Brian was holding Alicia's arm. It didn't seem they were having a nice walk; it seemed Brian was dragging her.

- Well, but they are - Brie said very mad - I can't believe he changed me by that thing.

- Brie, she didn't do anything to you - Eve said and saw Evan walking to them - It isn't her fault, if Brian played with you and your sister.

-Well, my sister already found someone new - Brie exclaimed remember the guy who talked with her. She was sure he was confounding her with Nikki.

- Hi girls - Evan said and kissed Eve's lips - I have something to ask you.

- What is? - Eve asked with curiosity.

- Would you like to go camp during the Spring Break? - Evan asked and a smile appeared on Eve's face.

* * *

- I think I didn't hear it right - Jeff said a little surprised - You want to go camp during the Spring Break.

- Yes - Shannon replied from the other side of the line. They were talking by cell phone - Doesn't it sound a nice idea?

- When you live in Cameron, you are used to see trees and birds - Jeff exclaimed in a whisper without know it Shannon would hear it or no.

- It would be great Jeff - Shannon said trying to convince his best friend - I already talked with Evan and he liked the idea. He already asked Eve to come and she accepted. Don't you want to go camp with Maryse? - Shannon waited for an answer, but Jeff started laughing - What is so funny?

- I just can't imagine Maryse camping - Jeff answered. "Maryse, in the middle of the woods without make up and high heels" Jeff thought to himself "I would pay to see it".

- Well, you have an opportunity to see it - Shannon replied - I'm sure Maryse would love to go camping.

- Do you know Maryse better than I do? - Jeff asked, but didn't wait for an answer. In that moment he saw Michelle walking to him - We can talk about it later - with those words he hung up his cell phone.

- Can I share a word with you? - Michelle questioned Jeff. It was the first time she talked with him since he and Maryse started dating.

- Sure - Jeff replied with curiosity and showed a smile.

- I know our relationship as friends isn't the best anymore, but there is something very important I have to tell you - Michelle told him - It is about the canteen incident, about the fake money.

- Really? - Jeff asked surprised. What did she have new to tell him about it? Jack tried to expel him, but his plan didn't work and they ended up in detention.

- Jack and Tyson aren't the only people involved. Your little girlfriend is too. She tried to expel you - Michelle revealed - When she noticed the plan wasn't working, she made sure you and everyone else would believe she didn't have anything to do with.

- Michelle...- Jeff tried to speak, but the blonde girl didn't let him.

- I'm not lying - Michelle replied - I don't care if you believe in me or not. I just hope you have look out because Maryse isn't the girl who you think she is - with those words Michelle turned around and walked to the library. A malicious smile appeared on her face. "Your luck is over Maryse" Michelle thought to herself. Entering in the library, she saw Jack waiting for her.

- So, did it work? - Jack asked full of curiosity.

- Well, I'm sure Jeff went to talk with Maryse - Michelle replied - And by his face, they won't have a nice talk.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	26. Planning Revenge

**Once again I'm sorry for a late update. I'm really sorry. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Cro009 and evilresa16 for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters I still have to the end, but probably I have more six-eight chapters. That's right, the story is coming to an end (only if I decided to write more chapters, the end won't be so soon).**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

"I don't like this colour" Maryse said tying her polish nail collection. She was trying to get a ride of some, but even when she didn't like them, she didn't have courage enough to throw them to the trash.

In that moment she heard her cell phone ringing. Picking it up, she saw it was Jeff - Yes? - she said answering it - Already missing me?

- We have to talk - Jeff said from the other side. By his voice, she noticed that something was wrong.

- What happened? - Maryse asked him with curiosity.

- We have to talk - Jeff repeated. He didn't want to have such talk by cell phone.

- Well, it is better you tell me about what you want to talk because my knee is hurt. I'm not going to walk when it isn't needed - Maryse replied a little mad. Why was he doing such a mystery?

- Fine - Jeff said losing his patient - Can you tell me why did you lie to me? - he waited for an answer, but Maryse didn't say anything. She didn't know about what he was talking - It wasn't only Jack who tried to expel me, you tried too. You knew about the plan pretty well and you decided to play innocent. Even when I went to talk with Vince to make sure you wouldn't be punished, you didn't have the courage to tell me it.

- Do we really have to talk about it? - Maryse asked and bit her lip - It belongs to the past. It was just a little mistake I did.

- And you didn't tell me about this little mistake - Jeff exclaimed - You should have told me.

- Why? - Maryse questioned him - I can't believe you are going to get mad with me because of it.

- Maryse, you tried to expel me - Jeff said without believe in her words. Couldn't she see the reason why was he angry with her? - And most important you lied to me. How do you want me to believe in you?

- Because the things changed - Maryse replied - I don't want to hurt you anymore as I wanted. I don't want to get a ride of you. C'mon Jeff, it belongs to the past.

- How can I trust in you? - Jeff asked her and Maryse stayed without know what to say - How can I know you won't lie to me again?

- Because the things changed - Maryse said once again.

- I don't believe in you Maryse - Jeff replied - You are just a French Bimbo who is used having what you want when you want. But I have news to you, you aren't going to joke with me anymore. It is all over.

Maryse tried to say a word, but before she could Jeff hung up his cell phone. Tears tried to run from her eyes, but she stopped them. "How can he break up with me?" Maryse thought very mad. She had forgotten all her pride to be with him and now he had broken up with her because of a stupid prank she did months before. "It wasn't so long ago" a voice said inside her head, but she ignored it.

- I'm not going to cry for you Jeff - Maryse said very angry. She was changing for him and he broke up with you - You have no idea where you did get into Jeff.

* * *

Next Day

- You are impossible today - Natalya complained. Why couldn't Maryse simple keep her mouth closed?

- If you don't want to hear me, why don't you go after your lovely boyfriend? - Maryse replied looking to Jeff very angry in her place in the canteen.

- Why don't you go to bore Jeff? Last time I checked he was your boyfriend and he has to handle you - Natalya exclaimed.

- Well, he isn't my boyfriend anymore. Do you believe he broke up with me? He broke up with me, Maryse. He has no idea where he did get into - Maryse told Natalya who looked to her very surprised.

- First thing, you shouldn't be preparing revenge against him, you should be in your bedroom crying with your friends at your side - Natalya said and noticed Maryse wanted to interrupt her, but she didn't let her - Second thing, why did he break up with you?

- Because of that time when I tried to expel he and I made sure no one would know I was in the middle of it - Maryse said and then saw Michelle walking to Jeff's side. The rainbow hair boy looked to Michelle and then she sat at his side - Oh boy, you have no idea where you got into. Don't even try to get back with her. Don't even try - with those words, Maryse picked up the crutches and walked out of there.

In the moment Maryse walked out of the table, Nikki sat there - Hi - she said and then noticed that Michelle and Jeff were together - Why isn't Maryse there?

- Because they broke up - Natalya said surprising Nikki - Why aren't you with Dolph? I thought you were trying to get with him now.

- Well, I like Dolph, but it is hard to leave Brian behind - Nikki explained to Natalya.

- Probably it is only hard to leave Brian behind because you don't want Brie to stay with him - Natalya said - Dolph is hotter than Brian.

- But Brian is cutter than Dolph - Nikki replied.

- Please, don't try to get two guys at the same time, speciality when one of them has a girlfriend - Natalya advised Nikki.

- Don't worry with it. I would never get together with a guy who has a girlfriend - Nikki said and then a little smile crossed her face - Maybe I'll start liking Dolph a lot more after our date this weekend.

* * *

- How are you? - Michelle asked and Jeff looked to her - May I sit?

- Sure - Jeff said and showed a smile - Thanks for telling me it.

- You believed in me - Michelle questioned him very surprised - I thought you wouldn't. I thought you would think I did it because I was jealous.

- Maryse didn't try to deny it - Jeff replied - I guess, once French bimbo, always a French bimbo. I think I was the first guy who broke up with her.

With those words Michelle laughed - I guess you will be better without her - the blonde said.

- Yeah, I guess I'll - Jeff said in a whisper. "I'm going to forget what I fell for that French Bimbo very quickly" Jeff thought to himself - So, how have you been?

* * *

- Hey sexy lady - Maryse heard Jack saying. Turning around, she saw him walking to her.

- Do you mind leave me alone? - Maryse asked him - I don't like to be stalked.

- Yes, you do. You like to have people at your feet - Jack replied getting closer of her - I heard about you and Jeff.

- I wonder why he found out it was my fault too - Maryse said - Just because I'm blonde Jack, it doesn't mean I'm stupid and dumb as you. I know you told him.

- I didn't tell him anything. You are wrong. If I wanted you to break up with him, I would have made up another plan - Jack told her - In fact, I had already the plan done, but it seems I won't have to use it.

- May I at least know which was your plan? - Maryse asked him - As you told me, you aren't going to use it anymore.

- Well, my plan would be this - Jack said wrapping his arms around Maryse and then kissed her soft lips.

* * *

Pushing Eve and Evan apart, Brie looked to Evan - Are they really dating? - Brie asked Evan. She needed to know if Alicia and Brian were for real.

- I don't know if you noticed, but me and your friend were busy - Evan replied.

- Making out is not being busy - Brie replied ignoring the way how the two were looking to her - Are they really together or not?

- Why don't you ask Brian? - Evan questioned her - For me they are together, but you can always ask him.

- He is your friend! How can you not know it? - Brie questioned and in that moment Eve pushed the twin to her side - What? - Brie asked her.

- Get out of there before I kill you - Eve whispered Brie. Brie looked to her friend and got ready to walk out of there.

- But if you want, you can camp with us in the Spring Break. Brian will be there and you can figure out if they are together or not - Evan told her.

- Thank you - Brie said and left the couple alone. Maybe it was a good idea to go camp.

- So, where were we? - Evan said with a little smile and then Eve's lips touched his.

* * *

- I guess I have a new article to write - Alicia whispered to herself watching Maryse and Jack.

- I guess you want to stay without your laptop - she heard a voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see Brian.

- What do you want? - Alicia asked him - Shouldn't you be telling your friend that his girlfriend is kissing another guy?

- They aren't together anymore - Brian revealed and Alicia looked to him very surprised - You don't have anything to write now.

- Do you at least know why did they break up? - Alicia asked him.

- Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you - Brian told her.

- You are the worst fake boyfriend I ever had - Alicia exclaimed and in that moment they saw Shannon walking to them.

- Just pretend you like me - Brian whispered and Alicia wrapped her arm around his.

- So, are we still going to camp? - Shannon asked Brian.

- Sure - Brian said - Who is going?

- You, me, Evan, Eve, Milena and I still without know if Michelle is coming or not. Eve said that would talk with her to know...Oh and Jeff is coming too - Shane said and then looked to Alicia - Do you want to go?

- She doesn't want to go - Brian answered and Shannon looked to him very surprised - Alicia doesn't like camp.

- Well, for you I can do everything - Alicia said with a big smile in her face and Brian looked to her very mad - Can I really go? - Alicia asked Shannon.

- If you want to go, you can - Shannon told her - Can we count with you?

- Yes - Alicia said. "I guess I'll have a lot of fun in the camp" she thought to herself.

- Well, I have to go - Shannon said and walked out of there.

- Why the hell do you want to go? - Brian asked Alicia.

- First to make sure you don't cheat on me. Even if I'm your fake girlfriend, I have my pride. And you told me to pretend that I like - Alicia explained to him - And second, I have the feeling that I'm going to have a lot to write about when I come back.

* * *

At Night

- Ma jounée ne peut qu'empirer **(My day can't get worse)** - Maryse whispered to herself falling in her bed. "My knee his hurt, Jeff broke up with me and Jack decided to kiss me in front of a bunch of people" she thought to herself.

- You are going to camp? - Natalya asked very surprised entering inside the room with Milena - But you never camped.

- That is why I'm going to camp - Milena replied - Maybe it will be fun. And Shannon asked me. I wouldn't say no.

- You can say "no" to your boyfriend. He is the one who can't say no to you - Maryse said and the other two noticed her presence - Don't tell me Jeff is going to camp too? After break up with your girlfriend, it is always a good idea to go camp with your friends.

- Yes he is, and Evan, Eve, Brian, Alicia, Michelle and Brie are going too - Milena said.

- Did you say Michelle? - Maryse said looking to her and she nodded her head - So, he broke up with me and is already messing with her.

- Well, you kissed Jack - Natalya said - All school saw it, so don't try to deny it.

- I didn't kiss him, he kissed me - Maryse replied - I'm wearing crutches. If I tried to push him away, I would feel to the floor. I don't want to hurt another part of my body.

- Right - Nattie whispered and walked to the closet.

- Milena, do you mind tell me something more about that camp? - Maryse asked Milena, who sat at her side. "Maybe, you are going to have a big surprise Jeff" Maryse thought to herself with a malicious smile.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	27. Spring Break I

**OMG!!! I'm really, really SORRY!!!! I can't believe my last update was so many months ago. I'm really sorry to everyone who enjoys this story. I hope you can forgive me. SORRY!!! ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to wolfgirl77769, Maria, xsostarstruck and Kayla (Thanks for sharing your opinion) for the reviews. Thank you. **

**Read and Review! **

* * *

Spring Break

- Maryse, are you really going to do it? - Natalya asked the French-Canadian blonde, who was packing her clothes and everything she needed to go camp.

- Yes, I'm - Maryse replied a little mad. Walking to her closet, she picked up some shirts - I'm going to make sure Jeff won't have fun with Michelle or with any other girl. No one breaks up with me.

- How many times are you going to say it? - Natalya exclaimed - Did you ever like Jeff or was he just a toy for you?

- Jeff never was a toy - Maryse said opening her back and threw the clothes inside it "I like him" Maryse thought to herself - I was trying to make the things work.

- I would have dump you too if you had done to me what you did him - Natalya said and Maryse looked to her waiting for an explanation. She was her friend, she should stay at her side - C'mon Maryse, you played with him. You lied.

- It was before we start dating - Maryse replied - It wouldn't matter anymore. It belongs to the past.

- No, it doesn't belong to the past. If you want a relationship to work, you need to be sincere. In a relationship as yours with Jeff, you should have talked about everything you did to each other - Natalya said - Especially about what you did to him.

- Poor Jeff - Maryse said with sarcasm and heard her cell phone ringing. A little smile crossed her face when she saw it was Milena. Milena had left some days ago to go camp and Maryse was waiting for her call - Where are you?

- In the middle of the woods - Milena answered from the other side - Do you really want to come?

- Why does everyone ask me that? - Maryse asked feeling mad once again.

- Because you are Maryse. Maryse and nature usually don't stay in the same sentence - Natalya whispered and Maryse rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think she wouldn't be able to camp?

- Maryse, this isn't the place for you - Milena told her - It has a lot of bugs. You hate bugs.

- Why don't you want me to go? - Maryse questioned Milena - You supported me when I told you that I wanted to go.

- I didn't support you. I told you that it would be nice to have you here, but I didn't know if it was the right place for you - Milena corrected her friend.

- It is the right place for me - Maryse almost yelled. She was getting tired of hearing those friends telling her the same thing - Send me a message with the local where you are, so I can meet you there.

- Fine - Milena said and hung up her cell phone. She had the feeling that Maryse was going to ruin her Spring Break.

- Now, I only have to catch my flight - Maryse said closing her bag. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to have a lot of fun?" Maryse thought to herself with a malicious smile on her face.

- Change your flight - Natalya said, but Maryse ignored her. No one would change her mind - Change your flight because I'm going with you.

- What? - Maryse asked very surprised. She couldn't believe Natalya wanted to go with her - I thought you were waiting for the Spring Break to go somewhere with Tyson.

- Yes, I was, but I can't let you go camp alone. It would be a catastrophe - Natalya replied and then walked out of the bedroom. "I'm going to regret this" Natalya thought to herself.

* * *

- This place is beautiful - Eve said. The small group had decided to camp near a Lake in the middle of a wood - It is so peaceful.

- Well, with us around here it won't be peaceful anymore - Shannon exclaimed and saw Milena walking to his side - Where were you?

- I had to call my parents - Milena lied "When Maryse arrives, this place will stop being peaceful" Milena thought to herself. Why didn't someone remove such idea from Maryse's head? - So, where is everyone else?

- Jeff went to take a walk and Michelle went with him. Brian went with Alicia and Brie to buy something to eat tonight - Evan told them and wrapped his arms around Eve's waist - What do you think about going to swim?

- It sounds a nice idea - Eve said turning to him and kissed his lips.

- I'm going to change my clothes - Milena told them and almost ran to her tend. "I have to call her and convince her to stay where she is" Milena thought to herself, searching for Maryse's number in her cell phone.

- May I enter? - she heard Shannon's voice from the other side.

- Sure - Milena said hiding the cell phone. She had the feeling that everyone would get mad with her when they figured out Maryse was there. From the bunch, she was the only one who talked with her. They would know that Maryse was there because of her.

- Why are you strange? - Shannon asked sitting at her side inside the tent.

- I'm not strange - Milena said and showed a smile.

- Yes, you are - Shannon said once again - Since we arrived here, you have been acting strange.

- Your friends aren't exactly my friends. I get along with everyone, but it is weird to be with you and not with Maryse, Natalya and Nikki - Milena lied.

- I still without understand how someone can be friends with Maryse or date her - Shannon whispered and Milena hit him in the arm.

- If you knew Maryse, as I do, it wouldn't be hard to understand - Milena replied - Maryse can be a bitch and when you don't agree with her ideas she can make your life a living hell, but she can be a good friend.

- Really? - Shannon asked with sarcasm. If Maryse was a good friend, he was a frog.

- Yes, really. In middle school, a guy joked with me. He told me he liked me and asked me out. In the day, he asked me out, he left me waiting for him. Maryse and Natalya came to my house and I told them what happened. Maryse made sure he would take his own medicine and whole school would know about it - Milena told Shannon - She did a bad thing to protect one of her friends. She is a good friend.

- If I say I believe in you, will you stop to try convincing me that Maryse is a good person? - Shannon questioned Milena.

- If you get out and let me change my clothes, probably I'll stop with that - Milena answered. "I have to call Maryse before she catches the plane and destroys our Spring Break" Milena thought to herself getting even more worried.

* * *

"Please, take me out of here" Brian thought to himself. He couldn't handle Alicia and Brie anymore. Alicia was making everything possible to piss off Brie. She was kissing him, hugging him...

- I don't think anyone would like to eat that thing - Alicia said and Brie rolled her eyes - At least my Brian wouldn't eat that.

- Look, do you want the shop list? - Brie replied feeling very mad - Because if you want, I'll have all the pleasure to give it to you.

- Did I do something wrong? Because I can notice a rude tone in your voice - Alicia exclaimed and Brie walked out of there.

- Do you really have to do it? - Brian questioned Alicia.

- Look, if it wasn't me, you would have had to choose one of the twins - Alicia replied.

- And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't have to choose any of them because no one would have known that I didn't know to recognize them in the Halloween Party - Brian told Alicia.

- You started this fake relationship. Now, I'm only making sure I have some benefits - Alicia exclaimed and kissed his cheek - I'll be waiting for outside sweetie.

* * *

- This place is very beautiful - Michelle exclaimed trying to make conversation with Jeff. Since they left the camp, they hadn't shared a word and it was being very weird.

- Shannon really found a nice place to camp - Jeff said taking a depth breath and stopped walking - I have to ask you something.

- You can ask me everything you want - Michelle replied feeling curious.

- How did you find out about Maryse being involved in the canteen incident too? - Jeff finally asked Michelle. He wanted to ask her it for a long time.

- I heard a conversation between Jack and Tyson - Michelle lied. It was a nice idea to tell him that it was Jeff who told him it - They didn't notice my presence. Why did you want to know?

- I was only curious - Jeff told Michelle.

- Do you really want to spend the Spring Break thinking in how Maryse tricked you? - Michelle said showing a little smile and held his hand - C'mon there is a lot to see - with those words, she pushed Jeff.

"She is right. Maryse can't ruin my Spring Break" Jeff thought to himself.

* * *

Next Day

- Tell me once again why I'm here - Tyson asked Natalya once again.

- Because I couldn't let her come alone - Natalya exclaimed leaving the bus. Maryse was already some few steps away - Did you already notice the size of her bag?

- You still without telling me, why I'm here - Tyson repeated his question - I preferred millions of times to stay home and then come to camp with Maryse and watch her trying to destroy Jeff.

- Would you let your girlfriend camp alone with Maryse? - Natalya asked him - Don't you think it would be too risky?

- Camping with Maryse is dangerous, but not because of those reasons. It is risky because Maryse doesn't have any idea how to mount a tent and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know the difference between a rope and a snake.

- Are you saying Maryse is dumb? - Natalya questioned him.

- Maryse is only smart to hurt people and to win what she wants - Tyson told her.

- And it comes from the mouth of a guy who said that Maryse is hot - Natalya whispered. Tyson, who heard it, decided to ignore her.

- How the hell are we going to the camp? - Tyson asked Natalya - Because I don't think Maryse has a car inside her bag.

- We will find a way - Natalya said and tried to spot Maryse - Where is she?

- Why don't you try over there? - Tyson said pointing in a direction. Maryse was flirting with some guys. Some minutes later, she backed to her friends - Making friends?

- Do you come or not? I just found a ride - Maryse answered with a big smile on her face. "I'm almost there Jeffy boy" Maryse thought to herself "And you have no idea, how great your Spring Break will be".

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	28. Spring Break II

**HAPPY SAN VALENTINE'S DAY!!! ;)**

**New chapter up!!! So, only more two chapters (without count with this one) and the story will be over. I thought about writing a sequel, but I think it's time to finish the Troubles series once for all. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to the people who reviewed. Thank you. **

**Read and Review! **

* * *

- What's wrong? - Michelle asked Eve. The brunette had spent the last ten minutes staring at her. Walking to Michelle, Eve sat at her side on a tree trunk.

- I have been thinking about you and Jeff - Eve told Michelle, who looked to her with curiosity. "Why have you been thinking about us?" Michelle asked herself noticing Eve was taking a depth breath - You know I'm your friend and I support your decisions, but I don't think you should get back together.

- Why do you say it? - Michelle replied not too happy with her friend's words - If we like each other, we need to get back together.

- Michelle, Jeff only likes you as a friend and everyone can see it - Eve said and tried to hold Michelle's hand, but she didn't let her - I'm only doing it because I'm your friend. You try to spend all your time with Jeff to make sure he will get back you again, but it's not going to happen.

- Yes, it will - Michelle replied and put on her feet. Only she and Eve were in the camp - Now that he is free from the French witch, he isn't blind anymore. He will see I'm the right girl for him.

- I guess I'm the French witch, right? - the two girls heard a female voice behind them. Turning around the two saw Maryse accompanied by Natalya and Tyson.

* * *

- Okay...I call you later...Love you too - Nikki said hanging up her cell phone. With a dreamer smile on her face, Nikki thought in her relationship with Dolph. "Brie can stay with Brian. I'm happy with Dolph" Nikki thought to herself when the door bell was heard - I'll answer - the "mean" twin yelled to her mother. Leaving the living room, she opened the front door, only to receive a big surprise - What are you doing here?

- I have to talk with you - Jack exclaimed and tried to enter inside the house, but Nikki didn't let him.

- How did you find where I live? - Nikki asked him not too happy with his presence.

- Well, I always discover everything I need when I have to make some questions about Maryse - Jack told Nikki, who rolled her eyes. Did he go to her house to annoy her about Maryse? - Where is she? I have been trying to talk with her, but she doesn't answer her cell phone.

- Maybe she doesn't answer because she doesn't want to talk with you - Nikki replied - Maybe she wants you to leave her alone.

- C'mon, Maryse doesn't me to leave her alone. She is only trying to make it hard - Jack said with a cocky smile - Now, where is she?

- Did you already try in her house? - Nikki asked with sarcasm in her voice - I'm sure you find her faster in her house, in Canada, than in mine.

- Well, you live closer and we are talking about Maryse. She doesn't spend the Spring Break home. I'm pretty sure she went out. Now, tell me where she is - hearing Jack, Nikki tried to close the door, but he stopped her.

- I'm her friend, so I'm not going to tell you, where she is - Nikki said feeling irritated - You don't have anything to do with her. She can go camp with Tyson and Natalya, that you don't have anything to do with that - noticing her own words, Nikki covered her mouth with her hands. She had just told Jack what she didn't want to tell him.

- Well, thanks for telling me it - Jack said turning around and took from his pocket his cell phone. If Tyson was with Maryse, he would tell him where they were.

* * *

- What the hell are you doing here? - Michelle asked facing Maryse.

- Well, I think I'm going to camp - Maryse replied and walked to the other blonde - And I came to make sure you aren't going to have any fun with Jeff around here. By the way, what's going on between you two?

- You don't have anything to do with it - Michelle exclaimed fighting the urge to hit Maryse. The French-Canadian would ruin all her plans.

- Maybe I don't, but when you make sure we break up, so you can attack the steak, I think I have something to do with it - Maryse said and then took a look at her nails - How did you find about it? How did you find that I had something to do with it? After all, only me, Jack and that one over there knew about it.

- Why couldn't she say my name? - Tyson exclaimed in loud voice, so Maryse would hear him. Not wanting her boyfriend to get involved in the discussion, Natalya elbowing him in his abdomen.

- Keep quiet - Natalya whispered. Something inside was telling her that she would need to separate those two.

Without no one notice, Eve walked to one of the tents and went to look for her cell phone. She had to tell the others that Maryse was there and that probably when they returned they would be in the hospital.

- Who the hell does she think she is? - Brie exclaimed very angry and Jeff closed his eyes. They had decided to go to the town, only Michelle and Eve had stayed because the past day thanks to Brie and Alicia some things were forgotten. After a half hour hearing those two discussing, Jeff had decided to get back to the camp. He thought he would get back alone, but the "good" twin had decided to go after him.

- I really don't care about your love problems - Jeff replied, but the girl seemed to not hear him.

* * *

- How can Brian be with her? She's such a bitch. She only cares about her online newspaper. Alicia doesn't care if she is hurting the others or not - Brie complained - I'm sure she doesn't like Brian. I'm sure she is only with him because she knows that when she is in the middle of us, she will always have news to publish.

- Did you ever think that maybe you are the bitch? - Jeff questioned Brie, who stayed her mouth open. After some seconds in silence, to Jeff's despair, she started talking again.

- You were nicer after start dating - Brie replied and Jeff decided to ignore her - Maybe you should start caring about your love problems.

In silence, for the first time, the two backed to the camp. It didn't take too long to the silence disappear. Arriving to the camp, Jeff was faced with Maryse and Michelle screaming with each other "What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff asked himself and then noticed Tyson and Natalya's presence.

- Oh My God - Brie exclaimed and a little smile appeared on her face. Leaving the tent, Eve felt disappointed. She didn't advise them in time. Jeff was already there.

- Maryse, just leave. No one wants you here - Michelle exclaimed - No one needs to handle you bitchness.

- What did you say? - Maryse asked Michelle. The French blonde was going to attack Michelle, but someone stopped her. Wrapping his hand around Maryse's wrist, Jeff dragged her out of there.

- With luck, we will be able to leave now - Tyson whispered and then saw the way how Natalya was looking to him - Fine.

Michelle wanted to go after Maryse and Jeff, but none of her friends let her do it. Very angry, she entered in her tent. She couldn't believe Maryse was there. She would ruin all her plans.

- You don't need to be so rough - Maryse said showing a malicious smile. Leaving her wrist, Jeff leaned her eyes on her.

- What are you doing here? - Jeff asked Maryse, who only smiled - Did you decide run my life?

- I'm Maryse, you should know I would ruin your life if you decided to break up with me because of some skinny blonde - Maryse replied fixing her hair - I just can't believe you were dumb enough to believe me - hearing Maryse's words a smirk appeared on his face. This chick could only be joking with him - You know me pretty well Jeff, you know I would do everything to make sure I would go to the prom and to make sure you would be expel - Maryse told Jeff - Well, now I regret trying to expel you, but I can't change the past and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to change it.

- Maryse, just leave. Get the hell out of here - Jeff advised her - Get back to the place from where you come and don't try to destroy the other people's Spring Break.

- I'm only trying to ruin your Spring Break - Maryse tried to turn around, but Jeff stopped her. Grabbing her by her arm, he turned the girl him.

- I'm telling you to get out - Jeff said once again and saw a smirk appearing on Maryse's face. "Why the hell did I have to meet you?" Jeff asked himself feeling very angry.

- I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay right here with you and your pathetic friends - Maryse said getting her lips closer of his - I'm going to show what you are losing and most important I'm going to make you think.

- You are going to make me think? - Jeff asked with sarcasm. She had lost all her sanity.

- Yes. I know Michelle told you and I'm not stupid as you. I know she what she told you and I know someone had to tell her about it or she wouldn't know - Maryse told Jeff - I believe Jack told her to make sure we would break up. So, your lovely angel isn't such a lovely angel - with those words, Maryse removed Jeff's hands from her body and turned around leaving him behind.

Even if Jeff didn't want to admit, Maryse had some reason in everything she said. "I hate my life" Jeff thought to himself. Why did he have to get with Maryse? So many girls, and he had to get that.

* * *

At Night

- It was you who told Maryse where we were - Michelle started complaining with Milena - How could you do it?

Milena wanted to answer, but Natalya stopped - Milena, didn't have anything to do with it - Natalya exclaimed - I went to her house when she was packing and she told me where she was going. After it, I told Maryse.

- I will love the day when Maryse decides to steal your boyfriend - Michelle said turning around and left the two.

- I love that girl - Natalya said with sarcasm and looked to Milena - Is Shannon mad with you?

- No, but he didn't enjoy the idea of having to handle Maryse around here - Milena told her friend. After some discussion, they had decided to let the three new arrivals to stay camping with them.

- With luck you will be free of us sooner than you think - Natalya whispered - I just hope Maryse changes her mind and we can leave.

- I'm sure Maryse is only going to leave when Jeff backs to her - Milena whispered back. It was a good idea no one hear their conversation - Maryse isn't doing it only because wants to be mean, she is doing it because she wants Jeff back.

- Well, I just hope she forgets him because after what she did, it will be hard to Jeff to back to her - Natalya said and both girls started walking to a small bonfire.

- Don't be so sure. Jeff has being a little down. I have the feeling he still likes Maryse - Milena told - If Maryse decides to make a plan to get Jeff back, he will get back to her.

- Maryse has to stop with her plans - Natalya said finishing the conversation. Sitting around the bonfire, they noticed a weird silence.

- This was the best idea you ever had - Tyson told Natalya.

- I didn't ask you to come - Natalya replied - You decided to offer yourself to come. You didn't trust two girls walking in a forest.

- Well, if one of those girls weren't Maryse, I would trust - with those words, he looked to Maryse. The blonde was acting as the silence wasn't because of her. She was admiring her nails, something she seemed to do it a lot since they arrived.

If the eyes could kill, Michelle would kill Maryse. She couldn't stop staring at Maryse and then to Jeff, who seemed to try to not notice Maryse's presence.

- So, don't you think it's cold out here? - Evan said breaking the silence, but the most people around the bonfire ignored him - It seems not.

- I'm going to back to my tent - Michelle said putting on her feet. She could look to Maryse not even one more second.

- I'm going with you - Brie said following Michelle. After all, they shared a tent and Brie and as Michelle, she didn't want to look to the face of a certain girl.

- Next week we will have to back to school - Evan said, trying to break the silence one more time. If this time he didn't do it, he would go to his tent.

- Don't even talk about it. I'm not really in the mood to back - Alicia replied - But at least I'll be able to write new articles.

- Do I even know about what do you want to write? - Brian asked his girlfriend and showed a fake smile - You know how much I love your work.

- Yeah, Brian is your number one fan - Shannon joked - His favourite was when you put the twins after him.

- Well my favourite was when she joked with Maryse because of her thinking she is the school queen - Tyson said getting in the middle of the conversation.

- You should buy a muzzle to your boyfriend - Maryse replied looking to Tyson. "He's you best friend boyfriend. You can't do anything against him" Maryse thought to herself and took a depth breath.

- I'll think about it - Natalya whispered. How she would love those two to get along. But knowing them as she did, she knew it would be impossible.

- I always thought buying one of those to Shannon, but they are too expensive - Milena joked and finished breaking the ice.

- My parents are vets, if you want I can make them give you one - Eve said laughing.

- How funny - Shannon said with sarcasm - Do you really want to keep my mouth closed?

- Sometimes we all wish our boyfriends to keep their mouth closed - Natalya answered surprising Shannon. Probably it was the first time she talked with him since they met.

- That's right - Alicia added - Sometimes, I want to choke Brian because he doesn't shut up his mouth.

- Like you have a lot to complain - Brian said and then felt her elbow against his arm - Why the hell do you always have to hit me?

- Girls hit guys when they are embarrassing them - Maryse spoke and took the eyes from her nails - We hit to make sure you don't open your mouth more than you should.

- I guess I figure out why you used to hit me - Jeff said involving himself in the conversation for the first time.

- You embarrass us too and we don't hit you - Evan said and then felt Eve's eyes on him - It doesn't mean you embarrass me.

- I'll say I believe on that - Eve replied.

- You should hit him now. We use to hit too when you try to lie to us - Maryse completed and then saw Eve elbowing Evan. A little smile crossed her face.

- Evan is right, you embarrass us and we don't do a damn thing - Shannon exclaimed.

- Because we are girls. If you try to hit us, we bring our friends to hit you - Natalya replied - Why do you think Maryse is my friend?

- Sweetie, you know I'm your friend because of your uncle - Maryse joked.

- I would believe in you, if you weren't the only person in the World who didn't know my uncle when we meet - Natalya revealed surprising the most of people.

- You didn't know Bret - Jeff asked Maryse. He always had the feeling Maryse wasn't very related to wrestling, but now he was sure of it.

- You don't know who is Coco, so don't try to call me ignorant - Maryse replied in her defence.

- Bret is the ultimate wrestler. How could you not know him? - Evan asked very surprised and then looked to Eve - You know him, right?

- Yeah, I heard something about him - Eve said and then looked to Alicia.

- I guess I should write an article about Bret because us, girls, don't know him - Alicia joked. Before someone could say another word, a voice ended their conversation.

- You should write it and you should write one about your nice camp. Why didn't you invite me? - when the teenagers saw Jack, their smiles disappeared. What was he doing there? Who invited him? - Don't stop because of me. I'm here to have fun as you - with those words, he looked to Maryse, who wasn't happy for seeing him - Please, go on.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	29. Evil Plans and Amour

**LAST CHAPTER UP!!!**

**I know I told it would be two more chapters, but I decided to put those chapters together to make only a chapter. So, this is the final chapter and I hope you like it!!!! I think is't a li****ttle rushed, but I hope you like it. **

******I'm glad it's the end because I was losing my inspiration to write it and I didn't want to put it on hiatus (I think it was happening because I wasn't feeling some of the couples anymore, but it doesn't matter). **

**I want to thanks to everyone who reviewed this story during the past months: Breakingdawn105, Joey Hirasame, xsostarstruck, nydivaa0x, ANNAXXMCCOOL, friendfan11, xConverseRulesAllx, XxMusicxAddictxX, WWE campion, JBW_619, XxMusicxAddictxX, LilSassySally, bornxbetter, cocolococ, Elizabeth Hardy, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, evilresa17, KingK11, Jeff Hardy WH champion, ElementAquaFlarex, JeffHardyismyhero, Nikki Minime, MickieMelina4Eva, wolfgirl77769, Kayla and 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'. YOU ROCK!! ;) I think I never had so many different names to thanks. **

**Thanks to to everyone who putted my story on their favourites: 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER', .NeonNero., bobmanv2.0, bornxbetter, CerebralPrincess, ElementAquaFlarex, Elizabeth Hardy, evilresa17, Hazel Harper, JeffHardyismyhero, JeffHardyluver4life, MickieMelina4Eva, , nydivaa0x, punk princess 1405, radavis7, RingxDelight, wwe4ever, xConverseRulesAllx, xsostarstruck, XxMusicxAddictxX, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx and xXTammyXx.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, but English isn't my first language...I'm sure you are tired of reading this!!! LOL**

**Hope everyone enjoys the end of "Troubles: A New Generation!".**

* * *

- This Spring Break is the worse we already had. It is completely ruined - Shannon exclaimed very angry. All those people, he didn't want to handle during those days were there. - You know Jeff it's your entire fault.

- My fault? - Jeff asked without feel surprised. Something told him that since Maryse and her friends decided to appear, everyone would blame him.

- Yes, it's your fault. If you hadn't dated Maryse this would never happen. She's here to make your week a hell. And while she makes your week a living hell, she is making our week a living hell too - Shannon replied keeping his voice down - Why the hell did you have to date her? I don't care anymore if she is hot. Just tell her to get the hell out of here.

- Wasn't your girlfriend who told Maryse and her friends where we were? - Jeff questioned Shannon. Such words only make Shannon's humour worse - Stop blaming me because if she hadn't opened her mouth, none of them would be here.

- Don't try to blame Milena for something you did - Shannon advised Jeff and turned around ready to leave the tent he shared with Jeff - I just hope when I get out of here, they had already left.

- C'mon Shannon - Jeff tried to speak, but Shannon ignored him and walked out of the tent. "I'm going to kill the French Bimbo" Jeff thought to himself.

* * *

- Take your hands out of me - Maryse told Jack, who had dragged her out of the camp to have a particular conversation with her.

- I like when you are rough - Jack exclaimed making Maryse angry. Playing with Maryse's personality wasn't a good idea - You didn't answer my calls.

- Really? I didn't notice those calls were from you. I guess that was why I ignored and deleted them - Maryse replied showing a smile - What do you want Jack? I don't want to lose my time talking with you.

- After our kiss, I thought something was going on between us - Jack said getting closer of Maryse, who pushed him away.

- There is nothing going between us and it never will - Maryse advised Jack. To her surprise, he was smiling - You kissed me, I didn't kiss you. Never more do it in your life.

- Really? Why? Are you going to hit me? - Jack asked with sarcasm - No offense, but you don't have the force necessary to hit me. Probably you would end up hurting yourself and we don't want it.

- Get out of here Jack. No one wants you around - Maryse was getting ready to leave when Jack stopped her. Pushing her to him, his lips crashed against hers. Very angry, Maryse bit his lip.

- Ne me baise plus jamais **(Don't kiss me ever again)** - pissed off, Maryse ran away from there, leaving Jack behind with a smirk on his face. Touching his lip, he noticed some blood.

- It seems Maryse doesn't want anything with you - he heard Michelle's voice. Turning around, he saw the blond walking to him - Kissing her, won't make her fall in love for you.

- If it wasn't me, you wouldn't be here with Jeff. I helped you getting what you wanted, you should help me getting what I want - Jack replied.

- It's not my fault, if you can't get Maryse. We only agreed to make Maryse and Jeff to break up. We never talked about helping each other getting Jeff or Maryse. And even if I wanted to help you with Maryse, I wouldn't be successful. Probably you don't know, but Maryse hates me and I hate her too - Michelle told Jack smiling.

- Did you already get Jeff? - Jack asked Michelle and saw the smile disappearing - I thought that too.

- At least I'm not forcing Maryse kissing me all the time - Michelle replied in her defence.

- At least I'm doing something that if Jeff hears about it, he will never more want to look to Maryse - Jack exclaimed and realized the smile backed to Michelle's face - Don't tell me you have a plan.

- And you have no idea how great the plan is - Michelle said getting ready to tell Jeff. What they didn't know was that someone was hearing them.

* * *

Last Spring Break Day

- Next time you decided to bring a bikini, please bring one who gives a lot to the imagination - Natalya exclaimed sitting at Maryse's side, who was sunbathing on the lakeside.

- I would never waist money in something I would only wear once and then burn - Maryse replied - Thank God, this is the last day in this awful place.

- I told you. I told you wouldn't like to camp. But did you hear me? No - hearing Natalya's words, Maryse looked at her - I'm not afraid of your looks Maryse. I already know all of them.

- You are the worst friend someone can have - Maryse whispered and in that moment saw Milena walking to them with Eve and Brie.

- Be nice - Natalya advised Maryse. They had been nice enough to let them stay in their camp. It would be very disrespectful to be rude with them.

- Can we join? - Eve asked with a little smile on her face.

- Of course - Natalya answered, knowing Maryse wouldn't do it. Extending towels on the floor, the girls sat at their side.

- It's sad having to get back. It was nice to be here - Milena said starting a conversation, a conversation that Maryse didn't make intentions of hearing. She was frustrated because her plan didn't work. She wanted to be the one making the other people's life a living hell, but it was her life that ended up a living hell thanks to Jack.

- I really don't want to back to school - Brie exclaimed. At least there, she only had to deal with Brian and Alicia. When she backed to school, she would have to deal with Nikki, Brian and Alicia.

- It's the last trimester. After it, we are going to spend our days at the beach - Eve said trying to cheer them up.

- I heard about a goodbye party. Tyson was talking about it with Jack - Natalya commented and caught Maryse's attention to the conversation.

- We are going to a local bar. If you want, you can go - Eve invited both Natalya and Maryse - Do you want to go with us?

- Of course we want. Maryse never gets tired of a good party. She's a party animal - Natalya exclaimed and looked to Maryse, who decided to ignore her - So, how is the bar?

* * *

At Night

Everyone was having fun in the night club (even Maryse, who wasn't happy for being a place like that). Seeing Jack on the balcony, Michelle decided to walk to him. Without no one notice, she started talking with him.

- Are you going to do it? - Michelle asked Jack, who leaned her eyes on her - Because I have to know when to take Jeff with me.

- In fifteen minutes, be outside - Jack said. Grabbing a drink, he went to the dance floor where Maryse was.

"He had no idea how the plan is only going to work for a side" Michelle thought to herself with a malicious smile. If the plan worked, Maryse wouldn't get back with Jack, but Jeff would get back with her. Watching her clock, she waited for those fifteen minutes. When three minutes were missing, Michelle went to look for Jeff. It didn't take her too long to end up finding him in a table with Shannon and Evan.

- Hi - Michelle greeted them and then walked to Jeff's side

- Are you enjoying the bar? - Jeff asked Michelle trying to make conversation. Since Maryse appeared he had started being rude with Michelle. It wasn't her fault if Maryse wasn't the girl he thought she was. In fact, he should thank Michelle for showing him who she really was.

- I'm feeling a little dizzy. I think I need some air - Michelle said getting ready to leave. She knew Jeff wouldn't let her go to the outside alone.

- I'm going with you - Jeff said and followed her. Both teenagers left the bar. It didn't take them too long to see Maryse and Jack, who seemed that were having a fight.

- I really don't understand you. One day we are together and in the other day you pushing me away - Jack yelled - Do you want me to go talk with Jeff? Do you want me to tell him the truth?

- What? - Maryse asked confused. She had no idea about what was Jack talking.

- Don't play innocent with me Maryse. It doesn't work anymore. Do you want me to tell Jeff that we were together while you were dating him? Did you forget that you only got with him to hurt him? - it seemed Jack had raised his voice - Stop with all the plays Maryse.

- You are crazy - Maryse exclaimed without believe in what was hearing - You should go see a doctor.

- And you should come with me - Jack replied - You know something, I'm not going to be one of your toys anymore. You are going to end up old and alone - with those words, Jack stormed me out of there.

"What did just happen?" Maryse asked herself and turned around ready to back to the bar. It didn't take her too long to see Jeff and Michelle. Noticing the way how Jeff was looking to her, she realized that he had heard Jack's words.

- You are unbelievable - without wait for an explanation, Jeff walked out of there. For the first time in her life, Maryse decided to follow him. She felt that she needed to tell him that everything he heard was a lie.

- If I were you, I wouldn't do it - Michelle spoke and didn't let Maryse go after him - I can't believe you did it to Jeff.

- I'm going to kill you - Maryse said doing finally what she always wanted since Michelle almost broke her knee: Maryse punched Michelle.

* * *

It had been two days since they had returned to WWE High School. Maryse had tried to explain Jeff that what Jack said was a lie, but he had ignored her.

- Get out of the bed - Natalya exclaimed removing the blankets that were covering Maryse's body.

- Leave me alone - Maryse mumbled. She had never felt so depressed in all her life. "I'm Maryse. I shouldn't be depressed because of some stupid guy" Maryse thought to herself.

- I think you are sick - Natalya exclaimed walking to the computer monitor - And it's one of those diseases related with heart problems.

- What? - Maryse asked sitting on the bed. Was Natalya joking or telling the truth?

- You should go see a doctor - Natalya told her and decided to check Alicia's blog - And it is better you tell that doctor everything you feel. Oh, and by the way go to a doctor called Jeff Hardy. Believe me after an appointment, you will feel a lot better.

- How funny - Maryse whispered and lied once again on the bed.

- Oh my God - Natalya almost yelled and turned to Maryse - You have to see this.

* * *

Nikki was in the library with her boyfriend, Dolph, when saw Brie entering in the same space. Without take her eyes from Brie, Nikki made a big decision.

- I'll be right back - Nikki said kissing Dolph's lips and then walked to her sister - Hi.

- Hi - Brie said very surprised. Was Nikki talking to her?

- So, I have been thinking and as Brian isn't anymore between us, I thought we could start talking with each other - Nikki told Brie, surprising her even more - I know we didn't get mad because of him, but my friends and your friends seem to be friendly now, so what do you think?

- I think it will be nice to not fight with you anymore - Brie said smiling. When she backed to school, Brie had decided to forget Brian. She wasn't going to suffer anymore because of him. And after all, there was a sea plenty of fight around her - Sisters?

- Sisters - Nikki said and both hugged each other. Breaking the hug, Nikki held Brie's hand - You have to meet Dolph. Maybe he has a hot friend to you.

* * *

- For the first time since I met you, you did a good thing - Brian said commenting with Alicia her blog - What happened with you?

- Stop being such an idiot - Alicia replied. She didn't want people to think she was nice - I only did what I did because I needed new articles. Not because I wanted to help your friends.

- I can't believe you have a good side - Brian exclaimed. The two were walking to the classroom.

- Well, you should know better your fake girlfriend - with those words Alicia stopped walking - You know now you can break up with me and get with Brie. Now, you don't have to choose one of the twins.

- Are you breaking up with me? - Brian asked very surprised.

- Well, we are only going to break up, if you want us to break up - Alicia exclaimed giving Brian a sign. She only hoped it was enough to the boy understand her intentions. After spending so much time with Brian, she had got used to his company. She even had started developing feeling for him.

- So, it means we only break up, if I decided to break up - Brian said and showed a little smile - I still needing a fake girlfriend. Just in case the twins decided to go after me again - holding Alicia's hand the two continued their away to the classroom.

* * *

- What do you want Jack? - Michelle asked not too happy. She didn't want to have anything more to do with Jack.

- You fooled me - Jack exclaimed very angry with the blonde - Your plan only made Maryse hate me.

- Jack, just leave me alone. If you don't know how to get a girl, I'm not going to teach you - Michelle replied and turned around to leave, but Jack stopped her.

- I think I'm going to have a little chat with Jeff and I'm going to tell him everything you did. I'm going to tell you that everything I said that night was a lie - Jack threatened Michelle - After it, you see if he wants to get back to you. I don't want to imagine when he learns you made all these plans.

- You better keep your mouth closed - Michelle advised him. Jeff was so close to get back to her, she wasn't going to let Jack destroy it - Don't even try to tell Jeff everything I did to break them.

Seeing a smirk on Jack's face, she looked to the place where he was looking. She couldn't believe in what was happening: Jeff was there.

- I never thought I would say it, but you two are perfect for each other - Jeff said with a smile crossing his face. "I have to say sorry to someone" Jeff thought to himself and walked out of there. He didn't want to hear Michelle's explanations; he only wanted to fix his relationship with Maryse.

- What was Jeff doing here? - Michelle asked fighting the tears who wanted to run from her eyes.

- I knew if I talked with Jeff, he wouldn't believe me. So, I decided to send him a message in your name - Jack explained to Michelle - It seems I'm smarter than you.

* * *

- I can't believe Michelle did what she did - Eve commented with Evan - We are best friends. I didn't know she could act like as a...

- As a bitch - Evan concluded Eve's sentence.

- I feel bad for her, but at the same time I don't. She shouldn't have done what she did to get Jeff - Eve exclaimed - And she shouldn't have done what she did to Maryse.

- What? - Evan asked very surprised. What was Eve trying to say about Maryse?

- Maryse isn't that bad as you think. When we went out, she helped us with the make-up. The dress I was wearing was hers - Eve told Evan surprising him - She can be nice when she wants.

- About what are you talking? - Shannon asked arriving at their side with Milena.

- Eve just told me Maryse can be a nice person - Evan exclaimed.

- Milena has been telling me it since we started dating - Shannon replied - Even if when we started dating Maryse was against it and expel her from her room.

- Maryse is a nice person with a great personality - Milena said defending her friend - She just has to learn how to deal with it. And Maryse has been changing.

- Yeah, right - Evan and Shannon said at the same time. Looking to each other, a smile crossed Milena and Eve's face. Without say a word, they elbowed their boyfriends. After all, they had said something wrong.

* * *

Printing the article Alicia wrote, Natalya gave it to Maryse - Read it. It will make you happier - with those words, Natalya left the room leaving Maryse alone.

At first, Maryse ignored the article, but then she decided to read it.

__

"If you don't love Spring Break, it is because you are crazy. Spring Break is the better time of the year and to me it was most than the best time of the year because I backed with shocking news.

_I went to camp with a couple of friends. When I accepted the invite I knew something great would happen, I just didn't know it would be that great._

_I was walking around the woods when a couple of voice caught my attention. One of them belonged to Maryse and the other to Jack. They were fighting with each other, I even thought it was a couple fight, but I had no idea how wrong I was. When Maryse left, I decided I was going to do the same thing (after all I wasn't going to lose my time watching Jack). When I was almost leaving a new voice was heard. This time the voice belonged to Michelle. Michelle and Jack had never been friends, what could they have to talk? I decided to stay there hearing and I think I did the best decision of my life. Those two were making up plans to make sure Jeff and Maryse wouldn't get back together._

_I heard those plans. I know what you must have been thinking: That bitch could have ruined their plans. But to tell the truth I didn't take them too seriously. After all, Michelle has always been the good girl and Maryse the devil (it doesn't mean Maryse isn't the devil anymore). I could reveal the plan, but I think it is better to keep it to me. We don't want other girls doing the same thing._

_Making it quickly: their plan worked (or at least they thought it worked). I know I should have gone talk with the people involved and not publishing the story, but then people wouldn't have a topic to talk about._

_I don't feel bad for Michelle and I hope she gets what she deserves (aka Jeff and Maryse getting back together). And Jack, well, the guy will be just fine (Did you already see his body?). After all, Michelle was the mind._

_So, Jeff and Maryse, if you are reading it just get back together because everything that happened was just a cruel plan."_

- Hey - taking her eyes from the article, Maryse saw Jeff standing at the door - Can we talk?

- We already talked - Maryse replied remembering all those times she tried to talk with him and he ignored her - Did you read Alicia's article?

- Why? - Jeff asked confused and entered inside the room.

- If you didn't read it, you should. It's pretty good. One of her best - ignoring Jeff, she put her eyes on the paper.

Walking to Maryse, Jeff sat at her side. Maryse wanted to push him away, but she didn't do it. If he hadn't read the article, about what did he want to talk?

- I heard Jack and Michelle talking. I know you never did what Jack was yelling and I'm really sorry for it - Jeff told Maryse - I guess I should have believed in you, but after what happened when we broke up, I lost my trust in you.

- Do you have something more to tell me? - Maryse wasn't going to crawl once again as she did when she went to talk with him.

- Is there any chance of you not being involved with the fake money? - Jeff asked and Maryse smiled - I guess not.

- Something more? - Maryse questioned him once again. This time Jeff, didn't say a word. Getting closer of her, he kissed her lips.

- Is that enough? - Jeff asked when they broke apart - I wanted to give a try once again.

- I'm Maryse, I don't give second opportunities - Maryse said and saw Jeff's smile fading away - But as it's for you, I guess I can give you.

- Why am I special? - Jeff waited for an answer, but he never had it - You love me, right?

- I don't know what that word means - Maryse said wrapping her arms around his neck - Vous m'aimez aussi - without say another word, the couple kissed each other once again.

After so many fights and evil schemes, Jeff and Maryse were finally together. And with luck no one would interfere between them anymore.

**THE END**


End file.
